Jogo de um jogador
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: O pai de Bella vai se casar. Isso é bom né? Errado. O filho de sua nova esposa é ninguém menos que Edward Cullen, jogador e extraordinário destruidor de corações. E ele quer  Bella.  Bella o que vai fazer? Leia e descubra. Rated M.
1. Movendo em dia com os Cullen

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Os penssamentos dos personagens estarão sempre em itálico.

1. Movendo em dia com os Cullen

Capítulo 1:

BPOV

Eu olhei para os portões de ferro do inferno e me perguntei. Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Claro que eu sabia por que ele fez isso. Era óbvio. Ele era solitário.

_É claro que ele é Bella! Renée o deixou quando você tinha dois anos!_

Mas por que isso? Por que ela? Por que ele?

Olhei para trás até às portas de ferro do inferno que levam até a mansão do inferno, onde lá dentro estava o diabo, sua mãe e meu pai.

Apertei o botão do lado da porta e esperei alguém atender.

"Olá?" Disse a voz da minha futura madrasta, Esme. Agora, não me interpretem mal, ela é uma mulher muito legal e eu estou contente que meu pai esteja feliz, é o filho que eu odeio.

Edward Cullen

Ele é um jogador e é quente.

O único problema é que ele sabe disso.

Ele é um idiota arrogante, egoísta, que mente para as meninas para poder entrar em suas saias.

E isso funciona.

Agora, não me interpretem mal, eu poderia aguentar o Edward se ele não fosse tão idiota.

E se ele já não tivesse tido relações sexuais com mais de metade da população de Forks

E se ele não fosse tão pervertido a ponto de continuar tentando atirar-se sobre mim, cada vez que me viro.

E se meu pai não estivesse se casando com sua mãe.

Yup, essa era a cereja no topo do "Por que eu não vou foder Edward Cullen ' bolo".

Fui levada para fora do meu devaneio por um som alto vindo do interfone.

"OLÁ... Tem alguém aí!"

"Esme, desculpe, eu estava viajando, o que você estava dizendo?"

Ela riu para o interfone.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu vou abrir as portas agora e Peter vai pegar suas malas" Oh yeah, Peter. Seu mordomo.

Gostaria de transar com ele também, se ele não fosse tão gay.

"Na verdade, tenho a bagagem do Emmett também." Emmett é o meu irmão, três anos mais velho, que acaba de perder seu emprego e decidiu que seria legal ser um homem de 20 anos, morando com seu pai e madrasta.

"Tudo bem amor, eu vou mandar Edward para fora também."

Oh alegria.

O homem prostituto está a caminho para pegar minhas caixas.

Os portões se abriram e eu peguei uma das minhas caixas pronta para trazê-las para a casa quando vi Edward correndo pelo caminho com nada além de um short de corrida e um peito nu.

Yummy!

Ele sorriu quando ele me pegou o observando e eu corei em um vermelho profundo.

"Viu algo que você gosta Bella?" Perguntou ele com um sorriso arrogante.

"Na verdade..." Sua expressão mudou de arrogante para confusa, então eu continuei. "A casa é maravilhosa" Eu sorri e passei por ele, balançando meus quadris só para ele, assim que Peter saiu da casa.

"'E ai, Pete?" Eu falei enquanto eu caminhava.

"Tudo bem, Bella, e com você?"

"Tudo está ótimo!" Eu me virei para Edward que estava inclinando-se para pegar uma das caixas e admirei sua bunda por meio segundo.

Eu me virei e entrei na casa com Edward bem atrás de mim. Eu podia sentir seus olhos um pouco mais ao sul de meus quadris e acrescentei um pouco de balanço no meu caminhar, para seu benefício.

"... Ugh" Seu gemido audível adicionou um pouco de umidade à minha calcinha, mas eu mantive meus pensamentos sujos para mim mesmo. Subi as escadas e me dirigi para o corredor à direita.

Caminhamos para o meu quarto novo e eu depositei minha caixa no chão, perto da cama. Enquanto eu colocava a caixa no chão, me abaixei um pouco mais do que o necessário e outro gemido escorregou seus lábios.

De repente, suas mãos agarraram minha cintura e eu congelei.

' O que ele está fazendo? '

"O que você acha que ele está fazendo sua boba? Ele está retribuindo todas as provocações, eu pessoalmente acho que isso vai ser divertido!"

Eu mentalmente amaldiçoei o diabinho na minha mente, ele estava sempre contra mim! Ugh eu odeio ele.

Sua voz se encheu de luxúria e de repente estava na orelha. Sua respiração soprando em toda a minha volta a causar arrepios que se espalharam sobre a minha pele.

"Você está tentando me matar Bella?"

.

"Está ficando quente aqui?"

Oh yeah. Está sim!

"Huh.?" Veio a minha resposta hábil. Mas realmente você ficaria sem palavras, se estivesse com Edward Cullen respirando em suas costas e empurrando sua enorme ereção na sua bunda.

"Você sabe o que eu estou falando, baby! Balançando essa bunda perfeita para me provocar. Isso é apenas cruel."

Eu podia ouvir o sorriso arrogante em sua voz e eu imediatamente escorreguei para fora do meu transe preenchido de luxúria.

Este é Edward Cullen, um playboy extraordinário e breve, meu irmão postiço.

Eu empurrei de volta contra ele e me libertei de suas mãos.

"Mantenha as suas mãos para você mesmo!" Eu gritei para ele.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele e o olhar confuso que eu esperava ver não estava lá. Em vez disso, tinha um sorriso em seu lugar.

"Joga duro, heim, Isabella? Por que você não desiste? Todas elas desistem." Ele deu seu sorriso torto pra mim.

Eu andei na direção dele.

"É por isso que..." Eu apontei para o seu sorriso. "Você acha que o seu tão quente... Cullen!..." Eu fervia, "Você faz qualquer coisa para foder uma vagina e você não se importa com os sentimentos de ninguém!" Eu estava ficando louca agora, mas o seu sorriso estúpido ainda não tinha deixado o seu rosto, então eu continuei. "Você anda por aí como se fosse um deus para as mulheres, mas é só o seu jeito satânico de mostrar às mulheres o desgosto que é de se esperar no inferno!"

Eu estava começando a gritar neste momento e eu estava feliz por meu pai e Emmett não estarem em casa.

"Então, sim... Eu não quero foder um arrogante, duas caras, destroçador de corações! OK?" Aquele sorriso maldito ainda não tinha deixado o seu rosto!

Ele deu um pequeno passo para mim me fazendo andar até estar encostada contra a parede do meu quarto, ele colocou os seu braços musculosos na parede, de cada lado do meu corpo, para que eu não pudesse escapar. O ar estava carregado de sexualidade e começando a me deixar tonta. O que Edward disse em seguida me fez ensopar minha calcinha.

"Você... Fica... Tão... Sexy... Quando você está nervosa." Sua voz era pesada e cheia de luxúria.

"Tire suas mãos de mim". Eu deslizei meu corpo por debaixo dos braços e sai do meu quarto. Desci as escadas de mármore e passei por Esme que estava ajeitando um arranjo de flores sobre uma mesa. Quando passei ela murmurou alguma coisa,

"... Ele não vai desistir de você sabe." Meus olhos se arregalaram de minha cabeça, mas eu continuei andando para frente para pegar outra caixa. Ela sabia algo que eu não sabia? Não, não tem como ela saber!

Peguei uma caixa marcada como "Caixa de Emmett"

E a trouxe pelas escadas e pelo corredor à esquerda, onde seria o seu quarto.

Repeti essa ação mais seis vezes até que todas as caixas que estavam lá fora estivessem tanto no quarto de Emmett quanto no meu próprio quarto.

Eu marchei para o meu quarto, exausta e fui pega de surpresa quando eu vi Edward em pé, perto de uma das minhas caixas olhando dentro dela.

Ele nem sabia que eu estava lá e eu estava prestes a fazer a minha presença conhecida até que ele começou a resmungar.

"... Provocadora do caralho... deixou sua caixa de sutiãs e calcinhas para eu ver... Jesus eu posso apenas imaginar... Foda-se minha vida, isso é um fio dental?... Eu estou morto, a menos que eu a foda em breve... Foda-se eu acho que eu preciso chamar Tanya..." Ele parou e eu estava tanto irritada quanto mortificada. Ele descobriu minha caixa de roupa íntima? Isso é constrangedor.

Eu estava olhando para ele por alguns segundos que pareceram horas.

Ele pensou que eu era uma provocadora?

Você é um provocador! Acho que você deveria ficar de joelhos e corrigir seus pequenos * cough * grande *cough*problema *! É justo!

Cale a boca! Ele merece isso! Ele faz isso para as meninas o tempo todo! O seu pagamento por todas as vezes que ele quebrou coração de uma menina!

Além disso, ele tem "Tanya" para corrigir seus pequenos * cough * grande *cough * problema. Deixe a prostituta e o resto da brigada de vagabundas corrigir seus problemas.

Sim, eu acho, não é esse o lema de Jessica? 'Se você não pode obtê-lo em outro lugar, venha a mim... Eu dou empregos de graça".

OK, então eu não 'odeio' o meu diabinho. Ele com certeza fala a verdade.

Decidi finalmente fazer a minha presença desconhecida um pouco menos desconhecida.

"Divertindo-se-Cullen?" Ele saltou para trás surpreso. Decidi tirar o máximo de proveito da situação.

Se ele pensa que eu sou uma provocação agora, ele está prestes a ser uma surpresa.

Bom, esse é o fim do primeiro capítulo e só o começo da fic, que promete ser beeem quente. Quer me deixar feliz? Deixe um review.


	2. Chapter 2

B POV

Depois de pegar de volta a minha calcinha e chutar o idiota para fora do meu quarto, eu fiz meu caminho até a sala ao lado.

Lá dentro, sentada na cama, estava a única razão pela qual eu poderia me enfiar nesse arranjo.

Alice.

Alice tem sido a minha melhor amiga desde o jardim de infância.

Eu estava andando em direção ao escorregador quando tropecei. Apesar de cair ser uma coisa normal para mim, eu ainda caía no choro.

De repente, uma menina loira com brilhantes olhos verdes e alguns dentes faltando, estava de pé na minha frente, estendendo a mão.

Desde então, Alice e eu temos sido inseparáveis.

Nós assistimos uma á outra crescer e nos tornarmos as meninas que éramos hoje.

Eu assisti seu cabelo loiro se transformando em um marrom escuro.

Eu assisti quando sua beleza, que lhe havia sido dada no nascimento, começaram a realmente brilhar.

E ela viu como eu cresci mais confiante.

Ela viu quando o meu corpo mudou.

E ela estava sempre lá para mim. E eu estava sempre lá para ela.

Ela me deixou chorar em seu ombro depois que meu primeiro namorado quebrou meu coração. E mais tarde ela e meu irmão foram chutar o traseiro dele.

Ela escovou meu cabelo depois que eu corri para sua casa na chuva, porque eu tinha brigado com minha mãe. E então ela a chamou e lhe falou um monte de coisas, por ter brigado comigo.

E eu estava lá em cada marco importante na sua vida também.

Mas não era apenas a Alice e eu no nosso pequeno grupo.

Havia também Rosalie.

Rose é três anos mais velha que Alice e eu e ela namora o meu irmão desde que ela tinha dez anos, mas sempre fomos melhores amigas.

Rose parece ter um puta coração frio e ela age como se tivesse, às vezes, com pessoas que ela não conhece. Mas para os amigos que a conhecem, lá no fundo ela tem um coração de ouro puro.

Meu único problema com Alice e Rose é que elas pegam no meu pé quando se trata da minha vida amorosa.

Eu saí com muitos rapazes, mas eles acham que só porque eu não perdi o meu cartão V ainda, que eu sou uma puritana.

Mas eu as amo de qualquer maneira.

Fui trazida de volta ao presente por Alice pulando na cama. Como ela estava pulando notei o que ela estava usando e caí na gargalhada.

Ela parou e olhou para mim.

"O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Realmente Alice? Realmente! O que você está vestindo?"

Eu não conseguia parar de rir, era tão engraçado!

"Não é óbvio? Estou vestida como Alice do País das Maravilhas! Meu nome é Alice, eu estou vestida como Alice! Duh!" Ela estava fazendo uma careta com o seu rosto.

"Eu posso ver Al! Mas por que você está vestindo isso agora?"

"Oh, eu estou apenas experimentando!"

"Para que você está experimentando essa fantasia?"

"Oh Tanya está tendo uma festa à fantasia na próxima semana, foram todos convidados, então eu estou trabalhando em nossas fantasias agora!"

Eu não queria nem saber o que ela estava arrumando para mim!

Até agora ela estava sentada na ponta da cama com um olhar astuto.

Ela sabia que eu precisava falar.

"O que está errado, Bells?" Ela estava sorrindo tristemente.

Sentei-me ao lado dela na cama.

"Seu irmão está me deixando louca!"

"O que ele fez?" Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela, mas eu não olhei para cima para vê-lo.

"Ele fica tentando me levar para a cama! O que eu vou fazer? O que acontece se eu desistir? Eu não quero me machucar, Al!"

"Então por que você não cede e superar isso." Ela sorriu seu sorriso malvado de: obedeça-me.

Fiquei horrorizada. Ela queria que eu dormisse com seu irmão?

Seu quente, sexy e desqualificado, irmão.

Seu irmão com o cabelo cobre de sexo e os olhos verde-esmeralda.

Seu irmão com os grandes músculos salientes e o maior...

"BELLA" Alice gritou bem alto no meu ouvido. Eu esfreguei minha orelha e me virei para olhar para ela.

"Para. que. tudo. isso?"

Eu gritei de volta um pouco alto.

"Você não estava me ouvindo!" Ela fez beicinho e carinha de cachorro para mim. Eu não poderia deixar de perdoá-la.

"Desculpe, Al"

"Tudo bem, Bells. Eu só queria saber se você queria ir nadar."

Os Cullen tem um jardim bastante grande com uma enorme piscina. E vivendo na Califórnia agora, eu acho que teria que me acostumar com isso.

Eu concordei e fui para meu quarto para desempacotar o meu maiô, mas descobri que quase todas as minhas caixas foram descompactadas.

_Que porra é essa?_

_Quanto tempo eu estava no quarto de Alice._

Esme, de repente entrou no quarto carregando uma trouxa de roupas.

Ela parou quando me viu e sorriu com culpa.

"Sinto muito, mas Alice insistiu que comprar-lhe roupas novas e quando eu estava me desfazendo das outras, eu pensei 'eu poderia muito bem desempacotar o resto". Espero que esteja tudo bem! "

Sorri para ela e fui abraçá-la.

Ela congelou por meio segundo no lugar, em seguida, abraçou-me de volta.

Eu recuei e sorri.

"Obrigada."

Ela nem sabia o que aquilo significava para mim.

Minha mãe-Renee- foi minha melhor amiga desde a idade de cinco anos, até agora.

Nos primeiros cinco anos da minha vida eu vivi na Irlanda com meu pai e avó.

Meu pai nasceu e foi criado na Irlanda, juntamente com sua única irmã. Ele se mudou para Forks WA quando ele tinha dezessete anos para ir a Washington State University.

Lá ele conheceu minha mãe e depois de namorar por três meses ele estava apaixonado.

Foi esse amor que trouxe Emmett. Meu pai tinha dezenove anos quando Emmett nasceu e minha mãe tinha apenas dezoito anos.

Eles foram morar juntos e se casaram.

E três anos depois eu nasci.

Meus pais sempre disseram que não era minha culpa eles se separarem, mas foi uma grande coincidência que quando eu tinha apenas seis meses de idade, minha mãe chegou com a papelada do divórcio.

Era difícil ser a razão dos seus pais se separarem.

Assim, a partir de então Emmett e eu vivíamos com o papai, na Irlanda.

Quando eu estava fazendo cinco minha mãe nos queria em casa.

Então nós viemos morar com ela e visitávamos papai todas as semanas.

Então, quando eu tinha treze anos, minha mãe se casou de novo.

Agora, não me interpretem mal, Phil é um grande homem e eu acho que ele realmente a ama.

Mas não foi com Phil que tive um problema.

Era a sua filha, então, com onze anos.

Victoria Dwyer.

Tori ou como ela gosta de ser chamada.

Phil e minha mãe achavam que ela era tão... inocente. Mas ela não era.

Quando eu tinha quatorze anos e ela tinha doze anos fui convidado para cuidar dela. Quando eu subi para ver como ela estava eu a encontrei em seu quarto com um menino, transando.

Eu mencionei que ela tinha doze anos!

E o menino estava na minha classe.

Sim, não tão inocentes.

Mas depois ela piorou.

Sua mãe morreu em um acidente de carro quando ela tinha seis anos de modo que ela estava tentando tirar a minha.

Realmente, ela me disse isso!

Ela começou a roubar todas as minhas coisas e começou a ir atrás de todos os caras que eu gostava.

Agora, porque ela era mais jovem do que todos, eu acabei ganhando a maior parte do tempo.

Mas isso não a impediu.

Então, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos me mudei de volta com o pai.

Infelizmente Tori vai estar no casamento de Esme e meu pai.

Como se eu não tivesse problemas suficientes.


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: karencullen2007

Link da fic original:

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 /Game_of_a_Player sem os espaços

B POV

Capítulo: 3

Depois de ter tido um mini colapso emocional em frente à Esme e escolhido um traje de banho, que Alice me fez guardar de novo e colocar o que ela escolheu para mim.

Era apertado, azul / verde, com o top com as mesmas cores correspondentes, levantado em um laço, amarado atrás do pescoço.

Eu estava com um top meio azul / verde escuro, shorts jeans azul e sandálias de prata Valerie T-bar de couro.

Eu abotoei em minha barriga em forma de meia lua, cada vez mais crescente e me dirigi para a piscina.

Alice estava sentada em uma espreguiçadeira à beira da piscina com uma roupa semelhante a minha.

Mas a dela era rosa.

E ao lado dela estava a minha outra BFF Rose.

Mais uma vez, vestindo uma roupa semelhante, mas não exatamente o mesmo.

Mas o dela era roxo.

Oh! Como eu amo as minhas duas melhores amigas.

"Hey Bitch! Por que você demorou tanto?" Rose gritou da cadeira de gramado.

"Eu estava tentando descobrir por que estava tão escuro fora da minha janela, então eu percebi que eram as suas tetas bloqueando o sol!"

Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás e riu.

"Pelo menos eu tenho peitos! Você é de que tamanho mesmo? Um PP?" Eu sorri e fui até onde elas estavam deitadas.

Oh como eu amava Rose!

"Vá se fuder, sua cadela! Eu uso soutien 42!" Rose se levantou e me abraçou.

Ela realmente era minha melhor amiga.

"Então, qual é Rosie Posie?" Eu perguntei e seu sorriso cresceu.

Sentei-me numa das espreguiçadeiras e comecei a passar o protetor.

Olhei para Rose e ela ainda estava sorrindo.

Agora fiquei curiosa.

"O que é Rose?"

"Eu tenho uma grande notícia!" Alice falou animada em um tom de fofocas.

"OMG realmente?" Olhei para Alice confusa.

O quê?

Rose parecia igualmente confusa.

"Quieta Alice! O que é Rosie?"

Ela sorriu um sorriso distante.

"Emmett me pediu."

A declaração foi muito simples, mas eu sabia imediatamente.

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Sim senhoras!"

Ela vai ser minha irmã! Oficialmente!

"Ele me pediu para casar com ele!"

Todos nós começamos a saltar para cima e para baixo, enquanto gritávamos.

De repente, veio uma voz atrás de mim.

"Agora essa reação que eu estava procurando! E não o choro!"

Rose virou-se e fez uma careta, para uma das minhas vozes preferidas.

"Eu estava chorando porque eu estava feliz! É melhor você tomar cuidado ou vou dar o anel de volta!"

Olhei para o meu irmão e ele estava sorrindo.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu os braços, silenciosamente pedindo um abraço.

Corri para ele e ele me pegou e me esmagou em um abraço de urso.

Eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu pescoço e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Estou tão feliz por você... Em!"

"Eu também, Bells."

Ele me colocou de pé.

"Mas não é só porque eu estou me amarrando que signifique que eu não tenho tempo para você" Ele beijou minha testa e bagunçou meu cabelo. Ele estava agindo sentimentalmente. Ele meio que me fez sentir falta do antigo Em.

"E eu ainda vou ter tempo para bater no trazeiro de qualquer um que esteja querendo por as mãos sobre você! Quero dizer, Bells, ouvi dizer que Eric gosta de você, mas eu vou quebrar seu pescoço. Você sabe que eu vou".

E lá estava o velho Em.

Eu ouvi uma risada por trás de Emmet e vi Edward e Jasper ali olhando divertido.

Jasper é o namorado de Alice e irmão mais novo de Rose.

Sim, eu sei que estamos todos conectados.

Edward estava olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

Deus, eu odeio aquele filho da puta arrogante.

Eu me virei para Rose e Alice e pisquei.

Então eu me virei de volta para Edward e comecei a retirar minhas roupas para ficar apenas com meu biquíni azul.

Ele congelou e seus olhos escureceram.

Ha ha! Toma essa seu Cabeça de pinto!

Tirei meu short e caminhei em direção à borda da piscina.

De onde eu estava eu podia ver as meninas sorrindo da cara de Emmett.

Eu levantei meus braços e mergulhei na água voltando rapidamente e passando minhas mãos no meu cabelo sensualmente.

Olhei para Edward para ver que seu sorriso se foi e seu pau estava duro.

Yup doce, doce vingança.

Já deu pra ver que essa história inda vai pegar fogo, neh?

Quer me deixar feliz e ter uma att mais rápida?

Deixe review.


	4. Chapter 4

Jogo de um jogador por karencullen2007

Tradução: Luciana

Os personagens pertencem tia Steph e a estória a karencullen2007, faço somente a tradução.

Link da fic original no primeiro capítulo.

B POV

Capítulo: 4

Saí da piscina e me sequei logo após receber uma palestra de Em com consistia principalmente de...

"Se ele te tocar"... Eu vou quebrar o pescoço... e seu pau.

"Você vai me pagar se andar com esse DST ambulante"!

Passei por Edward com um sorriso no meu rosto e entrei na casa. Eu vi Esme arrumando o jantar e parei para ajuda-la.

Havia uma menina loira em nossa casa!

_Eles obviamente devem conhecê-la sua Ditz_!

Puxa, eu estava apenas afirmando um fato!

Caminhei até Esme e a menina e limpei minha garganta, fazendo Esme saltar de susto.

"Bella? Você me assustou Hun!"

"Desculpa", eu ri.

Apontei meus olhos para a menina que estava ocupada desenhando uma flor grande em um pedaço de papel.

Esme abriu a boca para explicar quando ela foi interrompida.

"Char? É você?" Edward disse muito animado.

De repente, a menina saltou de sua cadeira e lançou-se em Edward.

"Eddie!" Ela gritou e trancou seu pescoço.

Eu não podia deixar de sorrir. Ele realmente amava essa menina. Ele estava rindo com ela e abraçando-a e por alguma razão desconhecida, isso aqueceu meu coração.

Quem diria que Edward Cullen poderia amar algo.

_Bem, você não, porque você é uma cadela que não vai nem mesmo parar para conhecê-lo! _

Oh Cale a boca meu interior! Ele é um burro para todos! Por que eu deveria confiar nele?

_Ele não é um jumento para essa menina! Ela confia nele! _

Isso porque ela deve ter quatro anos!

_Sim, e ele é ótimo com ela... Ele daria um grande pai! _

...

_Ha! Você não tem nada a dizer sobre isso, tem? _

Seja qual for!

Me último comentário interno sobre Edward ser um bom pai me deu uma imagem mental que eu nunca pensei que eu iria pensar.

Edward com um bebê!

Edward com meu bebê!

Voltei à realidade a tempo de Esme me apresentar para a menina.

"Bella? Esta é a minha sobrinha Charlotte!" A menina começou a tremer e eu ri. Ela era tão bonita!

"Charlotte e sua mãe vivem em Nova York. É por isso que você não se encontrou com eles." Ela explicou.

Eu me abaixei ficando da altura de Charlotte e apertei sua mão.

"É muito bom conhecê-la Charlotte!"

Ela sorriu um grande sorriso e mostrou sua boca quase cheia de dentes. Ela tinha algumas janelinhas.

"Todo mundo me chama de Charly! Mas porque esse é o nome do seu pai eu vou deixar você me chamar Char como Eddie!"

Ela era tão doce. Eu estendi meus braços e fiquei com minhas sobrancelhas levantadas silenciosamente pedindo um abraço.

Ela trancou-se em mim e gritou.

"Tia Es! Eu fiz uma nova amiga!"

"Tenho certeza que fez! Agora pode deixar Bella, acho que você a está machucando!" Esme riu. "Ela tem que me ajudar com o jantar."

A cara de Charlotte caiu e ela olhou-me com um horror.

_O que você fez? _

Eu não fiz nada!

"Eu te machuquei Bella?" Eu ri e a abracei novamente. Ela é tão bonita!

"Querida não, eu estou OK".

"Yuppie! Bella não está ferida!"

Edward estava de pé, bem trás e olhando para mim conversando com Char, até que eu me levantei para ajudar a Esme. Char saltou para trás em sua cadeira e Edward veio falar com ela.

Eu não podia deixar de sorrir da conversa.

"... Será que você sabe que eu vou ser uma das floristas da Tia Es?"

"No Way! Sério? Isso é um trabalho adulto! Você pode lidar com isso?" Ele estava brincando com ela. Era tão doce.

"É claro que posso Eddie! Eu só tenho que usar um vestido bonito e Tia Es disse que vai ter outra menina carregando as flores também! Eu farei um monte de amigos!"

Eu ri silenciosamente de seu comunicado. Ela era como uma das minhas primas favoritas dos meus primos irlandeses... Riley. Que realmente é a outra menina das flores.

Continuei fazendo o jantar, até que uma bela e loira, mulher de meia idade entrou na cozinha.

Edward sorriu e imediatamente foi para abraçá-la.

"Tia Liz!"

"Ei Edward, você é um menino bem crescido", disse Liz e eu ri.

_Isso é o ela que disse! _

Oh meu Deus! Isso é algo que Emmett teria dito.

_Como você sabe que eu não sou Emmett! _

Porque você sou EU!

Oh Deus... Minha voz interior é uma idiota.

Eu realmente precisava parar de falar comigo mesma.

Edward deu uma olhada para o meu jeito, mas quando Liz virou a cabeça eu mostrei a minha língua como uma criança de quatro anos.

Seus lábios tremeram e ele se virou.

Liz virou a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

"Você deve ser Bella!"

De repente, entrei no meu modo tímido.

"... Yeah. Sou a Bella".

"Alice, Esme, Charlie e Edward me contaram tudo sobre você."

Fiquei surpresa com o que ela disse.

Edward estava falando de mim?

"Sério?"

"Oh as coisas boas, não se preocupe!" Ela sorriu um pequeno sorriso e estendeu a mão para apertar a minha.

"Sou Elizabeth. Mas meus amigos me chamam de Liz. Sou a irmã mais nova de Esme."

"É muito bom finalmente conhecê-la. Ouvi falar de você através de Alice, mas eu nunca tive o privilégio de conhecê-la até agora."

Eu realmente era este espírito sujo?

Inoportunamente minha voz interior, que eu agora tinha apelidado de 'Dirty Bella' trouxe uma imagem de pau de Edward e eu quase gemi em frente de sua mãe, tia e prima de quatro anos de idade.

Que não ia cair bem!

Eu continuei com a arrumação para o jantar, quando alguém veio por trás de mim e cochichou no meu ouvido.

"Você sabe que aquele strip tease foi um pouco injusto. Eu acho que você deveria ser punida por fazer-me ver a minha tia com um tesão desenvolvido."

Eu estava secretamente feliz que eu tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

Fiquei surpresa. Onde estava todo mundo?

Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, ele disse, "Eles foram para a sala por algum tempo. Então é só você. E. eu!" Ele pontuou as três últimas palavras com um beijo no meu pescoço.

De repente, ele capturou meus lábios e eu deixei. Ele me empurrou contra o balcão da cozinha com seu corpo e passou a praticamente me deitar em cima dele.

Minha mente estava nublada com a luxúria e contra meu bom senso eu deixei as mãos de Edward vagarem pelo meu corpo e sua boca aprofundar o beijo.

Isso, até sermos interrompidos por Emmett.

Felizmente para Edward ele já estava a meio caminho entre a sala e a cozinha antes de Emmett vê-lo.

Eu estava ofegante com seu beijo.

Imagine o que ele poderia fazer com suas outras "partes" se ele poderia me transformar em um pudim em suas mãos apenas por me beijar.

Nota: Gostaria de agradecer a toas as pessoas que estão lendo a fic e pedir que deixem um riview, para me deixar feliz. Beijos, Lu.


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

E POV

Capítulo: 5

Olhei para trás, para uma corada e confusa Bella e sorri.

Essa foi por pouco. Se Emmett tivesse me visto, ele teria reorganizado meu rosto.

E eu gosto do meu rosto.

Agora, não me interpretem mal. Emmett é um dos meus melhores amigos ao lado de Jasper e Jacob. Temos sido grandes amigos assim como Alice e Bella tem.

Mas todos sabem que se você sequer olhar para Bella ...

Você é um homem morto.

Mas isso não me impediu.

Sim, eu respeito Emmett e eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Mas eu não podia ficar longe de Bella.

Não mais.

Eu a queria desde o dia em que atingi a puberdade.

Eu fui um jogador toda a minha vida. Desde que eu usava fraldas. Bella é a única menina em Forks que eu não comi.

E ela parece tão gostosa.

Ouvi dizer que o fruto proibido tem gosto melhor.

E eu não posso esperar para provar.

Esta foi provavelmente a melhor parte de Charlie e minha mãe se casarem.

Os nossos quartos são bem próximas um do outro.

Emmett estava no outro corredor.

Bella me quer também, eu sempre observei os olhares luxuriosos que ela me dava quando ela me via andando sem camisa pela minha casa quando ela vinha ficar com Alice.

Acontecia muitas vezes porque eu gosto da minha liberdade. Eu tenho usado o meu corpo e meu charme para conseguir as meninas que eu quero pegar.

Mas as meninas que eu fodido não tem nada a parecido com Bella.

Ela tem uma pele sedosa, pálida e suave com os grandes olhos castanhos de foda-me e os cabelos mais bonitos que um homem pode achar.

Ela também tem essas longas pernas brancas, leitosas que eu adoraria ter em volta de mim enquanto eu estoco bem forte e fundo, dentro dela.

Ela tem esses lábios perfeitos, carnudos, que ela sempre morde quando ela fica envergonhada, isso me deixa duro, todas as vezes. Seus seios são de um formato perfeito, ela é simplesmente perfeita em todos os sentidos! Eles são os seios mais sexy que eu já vi.

Ainda melhor do que os peitos de Tanya. Bella tem um bom tamanho que provavelmente poderia se encaixar perfeitamente em minhas mãos.

Mas entendo alguma coisa ... Eu me importo tanto com Bella. Eu não a quero só para sexo, eu respeito muito ela para isso. Eu só quero me divertir e em seguida, ficarmos amigos. Pelo menos é o que eu pensava no início.

Mas ela não vai ceder.

Conheço Bella desde que ela se mudou para cá. Claro, como eu não conheceria? Ela era a melhor amiga de Alice, eu era o melhor amigo de Emmett e nós estivemos na mesma classe todos os anos.

E ela foi minha parceira de Biologia.

No entanto, ela se recusou a participar de um "projeto" muito especial, de Biologia.

Eu não iria desistir facilmente. Eu não podia. Algo dentro de mim não me deixava desistir de Bella.

_Isso é porque você a quer para mais do que apenas uma foda!_

Ugh ... não, eu não! Eu só a quero muito, realmente!

Eu protestei contra minha boazinha consciência interior. Ela sempre criava pensamentos chatos, na minha cabeça, quando eu estava pensando em Bella. Ela pensava que eu "amava" e queria 'casar' com a Bella. Eu zombava dessa consciência de "bom garoto". Ela é louca! .. Bella!

_Realmente?_

...

_Yeah. Isso é o que eu pensava._

Levantei-me do meu lugar e fui até meu quarto para ouvir música.

Eu mal cheguei no meu quarto, quando meu telefone tocou.

Era Jacob Black.

Jacob ou "Jake", como todos o chamavam, vivia na Reserva de La Push perto de Forks. Seus pais se mudaram para a Califórnia há 3 anos para tentar conseguir emprego. O que eles fizeram. Jake e eu mantivemos contato e quando minha mãe anunciou que estaríamos nos mudando para a Califórnia eu fiquei realmente feliz.

Mamãe, Alice e eu estamos vivendo aqui por 3 meses e já sou o rei do Califórnia High.

Charlie, Em e Bella se mudaram para cá hoje.

Quando o meu outro amigo, Jasper descobriu que Alice estava se mudando, ele convenceu a Sra. Hale a se mudar para cá.

Eu acho que é isso que o amor faz com você.

Jake é apenas um dos meus amigos que ainda não foi abatido. Juro, Jasper e Emmett trancaram seus paus para outras vaginas alguns anos atrás, mas Jake e eu ainda estamos no jogo que temos vindo a desempenhar desde a puberdade.

Dormir por aí. Agora, não me interpretem mal novamente. Estou tão feliz que eles encontraram alguém com quem querem passar o resto de suas vidas , mas amor não é para mim. Eu não posso imaginar estar com apenas uma pessoa para sempre.

_Exceto Bella._

Cala a boca!

Eu atendi o telefone do jeito que eu normalmente faço ...

"'Pequeno arrebentador?"

"'Arrebenta ai, menino bonito!" Eu sorri para mim mesmo. "Ah Jake, você tem certeza que você não pulou do barco?"

"De jeito nenhum gajo! Eu sou um comedor de buceta, nada de bunda de homem por aqui. Ah! Falando de buceta, onde está Jazz?"

Eu ri de sua piada

"Ele está lá embaixo com Em e Al".

"Em está aqui? Então, ele se mudou hoje ?"

Por que ele se importa?

"Sim" foi a minha resposta simples.

"Cool ... então eu posso ir aí ou eu posso só fingir que estava passando por aí quando eu chegar?"

"Claro, cara venha! Bella e minha mãe estão cozinhando!"

"Sério? Eu já estou indo! Você sabe que eu absolutamente amo a comida de Bella. Ela é uma deusa na cozinha. Ela também é uma deusa do sexo, eu ouvi dizer."

Eu congelei. O que ele disse?

"Jake, Quem disse isso?"

"Você se lembra de James, do colégio de Forks? Ele era três anos mais velho que você e eu? Era da sala de Emmett?" Lembrei-me daquele fodedor. Ele bateu em Alice uma vez e eu bati nele. Os caras tem que proteger sua irmã mais nova, mesmo se ela seja apenas 10 minutos mais nova que eles.

"Bem, eu estava falando com ele no outro dia. Ele está trabalhando nesta loja da Venice Beach que vende placas , ele disse que há pouco tempo atrás ele estava visitando a mãe dele em Forks, quando ele se deparou com Bella e saíram. Aparentemente, eles tiveram uma sessão bem quente até que Emmett os pegou e deu-lhe um olho roxo. Ele disse que valeu totalmente a pena. De acordo com ele Bella estava muito quente só em roupas íntimas e estava moendo tão deliciosamente nele, que ele quase gozou antes ." Eu fiquei chocado. Bella quase pulou na cama de James, mas não vai mesmo fazer nada comigo.

Bem, isso feriu o meu ego.

Eu não sabia o que dizer a Jake, então eu só lhe disse para chegar em 10 minutos ou eu estaria comendo o seu jantar.

Desci as escadas e fui para a sala de jantar onde Bella estava colocando os pratos sobre a mesa. Eu parei na porta apenas observando seus movimentos sem esforço em torno da mesa, colocando os garfos e facas e dobrando os guardanapos.

Parecia que ela pertencia aquilo e ela tinha acabado de se mudar.

Ela finalmente notou minha presença e ela engasgou.

"Ai, Edward você me assustou!" Ela sorriu me mostrando que ela não estava com raiva e eu sorri de volta.

Eu nunca tirei os olhos dela enquanto eu me movia para ficar na frente dela. Peguei a mão dela e trouxe-a aos meus lábios para beijar levemente. Bella olhou para mim com descrença em seus olhos.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua bochecha e trouxe seu rosto ao meu, então eu poderia colocar um beijo suave, casto em seus lábios.

Olhei em seus olhos e sorri.

Talvez minha consciência estivesse certa.

Talvez eu tivesse sentimentos reais por Bella que apenas luxúria.

"Bella, você não tem ideia do que você faz comigo!" Eu disse enquanto meus lábios se moviam sobre os seus lábios para um beijo leve, no entanto, a luxúria dentro de mim assumiu e minha boca cobriu a dela imediatamente. Porra esse beijo foi quente!

Como eu a estava beijando, segurei a cabeça dela para que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo mais do que eu já tinha, no entanto, fomos interrompidos com uma tosse. Eu me afastei de Bella e ambos engasgamos.

A / N: Então, quem você acha que foi que interrompeu aquele beijo quente, soa como se Bella estivesse amolecendo para Edward, será?


	6. Chapter 6

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Capítulo 6

B POV

Eu estava congelada. Isso realmente aconteceu? Ele realmente me beijou desse jeito?

Eu olhei para os olhos dele e vi que havia outra emoção ali, além de luxúria.

Isso é ...Amor?

Ele continuou a beijar-me, ele mantinha suas mãos atrás de minha cabeça para me aproximar mais e, em seguida, houve uma tosse, quando Edward se afastou, vimos que era Jake e nós dois engasgamos.

Oh alegria! O outro jogador está aqui.

"Bem, bem, eu não sabia que vocês dois estavam ' juntos"? Ele disse para nós dois.

"Nós não estamos"! Edward e eu respondemos juntos. Nós nos olhamos e ele me soltou de seu abraço.

"Oh alegria é o Cão!" Eu ri quando ele me pegou e me apertou. Jake e eu tínhamos sido melhores amigos quando éramos crianças. Ele era o único que ia brincar na lama comigo.

Mas, em seguida, Jake mudou. Ele começou a agir como um playboy e mudou sua atitude em relação a mim. Ele tinha desenvolvido sentimentos para mim que eu não correspondia.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Eu ouvi dizer que você estava cozinhando, pelo Edward aqui, mas eu não tinha ideia que ele queria dizer que ele estava cozinhando você! "ele me disse, me fazendo corar!

"Bem, eu acho que é melhor irmos comer então, hein Bella?" Edward disse tentando quebrar um pouco o gelo.

Todo mundo entrou e começou a se preparar para comer. Todos nos reunimos em torno da mesa, jantar foi bastante normal exceto pelos olhares astutos que Edward lançava para mim. Jacob decidiu sentar-se ao meu lado e Edward enrijeceu quando viu . Jake tinha começado a comer sua comida quando ele disse,

"Wow! Bella isso está incrível! Mas suas habilidades de culinária sempre foram grandes!" disse colocando a mão na minha coxa e piscando em mim! Eu engasguei de surpresa e tirei sua mão de mim! Fiquei surpresa com seu comportamento, ele nunca me olhou assim antes, pelo menos até ele ter visto Edward me beijando!

"Você sabe Bella...Charlie e eu vamos dar uma festa na próxima semana para anunciar nosso casamento. Você tem que encontrar um bom vestido de cocktail para a noite... Nós poderíamos ir comprar um amanhã?" Alice disse tentando quebrar a tensão na sala.

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo? Ela não saberia, saberia?

"Um...Já tenho um vestido. Mas gostaria muito de ir às compras de qualquer maneira".

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Meu trabalho foi feito.

O resto da noite foi sem incidentes. Eu estava indo lá em cima para me preparar para a escola amanhã, quando eu ouvi Edward falar.

"...Você sabe que eu quero ir vê-la..." Com quem ele está falando?

""..Foda Tanya, baby não diga uma merda dessa! Eu não quero ficar com um tesão na frente da minha família..."

Eu congelei. Tanya? A puta da escola, Tanya que Alice me falou.

Mas...Nós nos beijamos, ele estava sendo doce. Foi apenas uma encenação.

_Por que me preocupar? Você disse que você não gosta dele._

Eu sei.

Eu fui para a cama naquela noite cheia de perguntas.

Edward gosta de mim?

Eu gosto dele?

Ele está dormindo com Tanya?

Eu me importo?

A manhã seguinte chegou rapidamente e eu pulei da cama, não querendo estar atrasada para a escola.

É triste, eu sei.

Coloquei a roupa que Alice tinha deixado para mim.

Um par jeans skinny stonnewashed, que Alice disse que fazia minha bunda parecer maravilhosa. Suas palavras não minhas.

Um casaco de algodão Union Jack com um cinto de couro preto sobre um sutiã de renda preta que você podia ver claramente .

Um par de botas pretos com cadeias sobre elas e um bracelete Burberry.

O caminho até a escola foi curto e logo eu estava entrando no meu inferno pessoal.

Havia pessoas em toda parte e você podia ver as panelinhas claramente em todos os lugares.

Os Garotos atléticos, Cheerleaders, góticos, skatistas, Geeks (provavelmente aonde eu iria me encaixar), banda Geeks, Gangsters e muitos mais.

Alice alegremente se dirigiu para o grupo de Cheerleaders enquanto Jazz e Edward se encaminharam para os Jocks.

Alice virou e acenou me chamando para onde ela estava com a torcida.

Quando cheguei onde ela estava, ela me apresentou para umas meninas eu sabia que eu não iria gostar.

Só ouvi os nomes que Alice tinha me falado antes.

"...Jessica Stanley...Lauren Mallory...Britney Holden...Rachel Berry...Taylor Denali...Kate Jones..."

E, em seguida, ela disse que o nome da pessoa que eu odiava acima de tudo.

"E essa é Tanya Denali..."

Eu não poderia evitar! O olhar que eu lancei para ela assim que eu ouvi o seu nome ..., mas ela chegou perto e puxou-me em um abraço.

"Você é a nova irmã de Edward, certo"? Eu sou Tanya e eu acho que nós seremos melhores amigas.

Oh alegria! Eu pensei, a vagabunda dele realmente acha que nós seríamos melhores amigas. Eu não penso assim, mesmo!

O resto do dia foi a mesma rotina. Eu fui até a frente da classe, entreguei ao professor uma autorização com o meu nome nele e me apresentei. Eu tinha todas as aulas com Alice , exceto espanhol e Biologia.

A parte ruim foi que eu tive que sentar ao lado de Edward na aula de Biologia e foi dito à classe que os bancos que temos agora são os lugares que vamos ter todo o ano.

Yippee para mim, hein? Ele tentou colocar a mão na minha coxa, mas eu a afastei, ele só me deu seu sorriso torto!

A parte boa foi que essa menina muito legal que sentou ao meu lado na aula de espanhol me pediu para sentar com ela. Eu realmente não queria sentar com as líderes de torcida, então expliquei isso para Alice.

Ela deixou-as para sentar-se comigo e com a menina de espanhol, que descobri mais tarde que se chamava Angela e sentou-se conosco.

Deus que eu amo Alice.

Angela estava me apresentando a todos os seus amigos quando Tanya e Edward passaram.

"Está vendo aquela?" Ela apontou para Tanya , ela é Tanya Denali. "Ela é uma das meninas mais idiota que você poderia encontrar." Eu ri quando Angela continuou. "Leah se sentou ao lado dela em Inglês no ano passado."

Leah sorriu para mim e disse "Ela me perguntou como se escrevia laranja".

Alice e eu explodimos em um ataque de risos.

Que burra de merda!

Laranja?Realmente?

Como pode Edward estar com alguém assim?

Eu acho que tenho de descobrir.

Quando ele e Tanya passaram por nós, Edward piscou para mim! O que há com ele, literalmente! Por que ele não pode me deixar em paz! Ele tem Tanya, por que ele está me incomodando?

Uma coisa é certa, eu não vou cair por Edward Cullen! Eu vou?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Deixem reviews para que eu fique animada e post logo.


	7. Chapter 7

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Capítulo: 7 B POV

Os próximos três dias foram bastante normais. Eu levantei, fui para a escola, cheguei em casa, fiz a lição de casa, nadei, jantei e fui para a cama.

Eu tinha aprendido a viver com Edward e Alice rapidamente. Eu sabia o que esperar de Alice já e foi fácil me acostumar com insinuações e os flertes intermináveis de Edward. Eu já esperava por eles. Mas o que eu não esperava era ser derrubada por um Rottweiler enquanto estava plantando uma roseira com Esme e Alice.

O cão apareceu não sei de onde e me assustou mais que tudo.

"...Porra"!

Esme e Alice rolaram de rir quando eu consegui me levantar.

"Tess! Não faça isso menina má!" Esme repreendeu o cão enquanto tentava segurar o riso.

"Não é engraçado você sabe! E desde quando você tem um Rottweiler , mesmo? O que aconteceu com seu Beagle, Max?"

Eu gostava de Max, ele era bonito e ele nunca tentou pular em mim! Ou comer meus gatos!

"Oh ainda temos Max, Bella! Quando nos mudamos nós arrumamos mais 2 cães! Ela não é bonita? Nós também temos..."

Ela não consegui terminar porque antes de falar, um pequenino filhote de Pomerânia começou a latir para mim e pular em minhas pernas.

Alice riu quando eu me encolhi para longe do pequenino cão.

"Oh Werewolf, acalme-se! É apenas Bella! Ela é sua nova dona também"!

Eu olhei para Alice. Ela ficou louca? Eu sou uma pessoa que gosta de gato.

"Alice Hun? Como eles saíram do canil?" A voz de Esme parecia confusa e sua pergunta fez Alice ficar confusa também.

De repente, Edward e Emmett caminhavam pelo quintal ao virar da esquina vestindo casacos idênticos.

Eu deveria ter adivinhado.

Quando eles me viam sentada em cima de Tess, com Max e Werewolf saltando em torno de mim eles ficaram histéricos!"

Edward tinha lágrimas em seu rosto de tanto rir.

"...Ah...Ha...Ha...Ha"Edward tanto e Emmett estavam curvados de tanto rir.

É realmente tão engraçado?

Eu peguei alguns compostos frescos e joguei nos meninos. O composto errou completamente Emmett mas eu acertei Edward direito na cara.

Então eu joguei mais alguns em Emmett.

"Não é tão engraçado agora né ?"

Eu me virei e fui em direção a Alice, mas quando eu estava voltando, o composto bateu no meu rosto.

"Pego você, seu otário!"

Eu olhei para a brilho nos olhos de Edward.

"Oh é assim ! Você está morto seu FDP"! Peguei um punho cheio de sujeira e esfreguei no seu cabelo.

Que luta durou cerca de 30 minutos e apenas quando ela estava acabando Edward fez algo desafiador eu não estava esperando.

Ele me beijou. Mais uma vez.

Ele apenas caminhou até a mim e depositou o mais suave, mais doce e mais gratificante beijo em meus lábios. Sua língua veio provar meu lábio inferior, ele colocou sua mão atrás do meu pescoço para manter-me no lugar, e eu beijei-lhe de volta até que eu percebi onde estávamos e assim como eu estava indo para empurrá-lo;eu vi seu sorriso, formar em seu rosto, mas o momento foi tão rápido que no mesmo instante, podíamos ouvir Charlie chamar de casa. Dizendo que ele tinha uma surpresa para mim.

Eu pulei para longe dele e agradeci a Deus que nós estávamos fora da vista da casa porque Charlie teria arrancado acabeça de Edward se ele imaginasse que ele estava tentando algo engraçado.

Eu sai de perto de Edward e tirei meu cabelo dos meus olhos.

O que estou fazendo? Vale o preço de um coração partido uma boa foda?

Provavelmente não.

Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas eu usei minha mão para fazê-lo calar.

"Apenas...Não diga nada. Por favor?"

Entrei na casa para encontrar Charlie junto a três gaiolas de gato.

Oh meu Deus!

Ele trouxe meus gatos do veterinário de Forks.

Corri e pulei nos braços de Charlie. Ele realmente é o melhor pai de todos.

Eu soltei meus bebês de suas gaiolas e os trouxe para os meus braços.

Meu filho mais velho, mais realista (literalmente, ele não ficava pulando ao redor tanto quanto os outros dois faziam.) e mais digno de confiança dos meus gatos, era Snickers. Sim eu a nomeei depois de uma barra de chocolate, você tem algum problema com isso? Eu tinha apenas seis anos! E ela me lembrou uma barra de Snickers esmagada. Meu outro gato era Bishop. Ele é um descarado,arrumador de problemas e um gato tê-lo chamado de Edward. O Bishop acha que ele sabe o que é melhor para Snickers e Tigrão. Ele é como seu pai, embora Snickers seja 5 anos humanos mais velhos que ele. Então há Tigrão. Ele é apenas um gatinho de 9 meses de idade com uma grande alma. Ele tenta subir tão alto quanto ele pode com o Bishop, mas sempre termina caindo em sua bunda. Ele é um bocado como eu. Alice entrou na sala de estar e ficou de olhos arregalados. " Os Kitty-gatos estão de volta. Yippee eu perdi você Tigrão, Bishop e Snickers! OMG Bella e quanto aos cães? Eles podem comer nossos gatos ".

Ah e quanto aos cães?

Só então Edward entrou na sala. "Não se preocupe com os outros cães, eles não são problema.

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos de quem dizia: 'Eu não estou falando sobre os gatos e os cães mais ".

Como eu sei que os cães não vai voltar? Ou serão trazidos de volta? "

"Porque eu os fiz terem certeza que não eram mais desejados aqui."

Alice parecia confusa. Assim como euI. Ele estava dizendo o que eu achava que ele estava? Eu queria perguntar a ele, mas depois Alice decidiu falar. "O que vocês estão falando?"

Eu sorri e disse a todos que eu ia lá para cima para fazer lição de casa, mas realmente eu estava indo lá em cima para pensar.

Poderia haver um Edward e Bella?

Será que ele desistiria de sua vida de Playboy para ficar comigo?

Eu realmente não sei.


	8. Chapter 8

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Capítulo: 8 ciúmes?

Os próximos dias vieram e passaram rapidamente e antes que eu percebesse já era o fim da semana.

O dia da festa de noivado.

Alice tinha escolhido o meu vestido dias atrás.

Era um mini vestido, sem alças que parava no meio da coxa. Ele tinha muitos babados ia do roxo para o azul. Verde escuro e eventualmente verde claro. Eu tive que admitir que eu amei o vestido. Não era tão longo que eu ia parecer uma puritana, mas não era tão curto que eu ficaria como uma prostituta.

Era perfeito.

Alice complementou com um peeptoe Yves Saint Laurent Patentes preto, de salto alto.

Em outras palavras, a armadilha da morte de couro. Realmente ela está tentando me matar?

Eu usava um casaco preto que estava apenas um pouco mais curto que o vestido e um brinco em forma de gota.

Rosalie fez o meu cabelo fazendo um bom up e usando apenas uma sombra preta e batom vermelho.

E eu tenho que dizer que o resultado me chocou.

Eu estava deslumbrante. Realmente até eu mesma me assustei de quão diferente eu fiquei.

Eu estava apenas caminhando para fora da porta, quando me lembrei de algo.

Peguei a pequena pedra verde, em forma coração que pendia de uma corrente em ouro branco e coloquei.

O colar tinha sido um presente de Rose. Ela tinha comprado uma para cada uma de nós. O meu era verde, de Rose era azul e, claro, da Alice era roxo.

Era um pequeno coração para simbolizar que estaríamos uma no coração da outra para sempre, não importa o que aconteceria seríamos sempre melhores amigos.

Saí do meu quarto e desci para a sala para esperar por todos os outros. Eu estava viajando com Alice e Rose ,no Porsche amarelo de quatro lugares, de Alice. Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam andando no Volvo prata de Edward, e Esme e Charlie estavam na nova Mercedes azul escuro de Charlie.

Jasper e Emmett já estavam lá quando cheguei para a etapa final. Eles me olharam e começaram a assobiar.

"Uau, B. Você está maravilhosa. Porra,vou ter que afastar todos os caras de perto de você esta noite." Corei com o comentário de Emmett e bati nele com minha bolsa.

"Cale a boca Em!"

Emmett e Jasper estavam bonitos. Eles estavam usando paletós com jeans escuros e camisas de botões. De classe, mas casual.

Eu gostei.

Jazz e eu estávamos conversando na cozinha sobre o filme que vimos na semana passada quando Rosalie desceu as escadas.

Ela estava linda em seu vestido drapeado de seda azul sem mangas e sua carteira de couro preto, Yves Saint Laurent, de plataforma. Seu cabelo estava estilizado em espécie de trança grega com sua franja trançada em volta da cabeça e seu cabelo estava enrolado e meio trançado.

E ela estava usando o colar de coração. Sua maquiagem era bonita também, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi o olhar triste no rosto.

O que há de errado?

Emmett estava em volta dela então eu não tive a chance de perguntar qual era o problema.

Edward e Alice desceram logo e acho que quase babei. Edward era um deus com seu paletó e camisa branca com uma gravata prata e calça jeans escura.

Alice estava magnífica em seu vestido de cocktail preto com um detalhe de diamante na cintura. Seus saltos strappy eram elegantes e funcionou bem com seu bolero prata. Seu cabelo estava em uma trança grega, assim como Rose, mas ela tinha, mas o resto preso também.

E mais uma vez ela estava usando o colar de coração.

De repente, Alice estava no modo de líder.

"OK ... Então, todo mundo sabe o que fazer né? Edward, sem paradas ao longo do caminho, eu não me importo se você quer um pacote de M & M ou não é para manter-se indo para o hotel."

Nem mesmo cinco minutos depois estávamos fora da porta para a festa.

A festa foi muito chata. Eu conversei com meus familiares e parentes de Esme e tomei um gole de champanhe quando Charlie não estava olhando.

Eu estava andando para a mesa do buffet, pela terceira vez, quando algo chamou minha atenção.

Ugh ... é Tanya e as falsificações.

E Oh My God olhe para os seus vestidos.

Tanya estava usando um vestido revelador, curto, amarrado no pescoço, e vermelho. Lauren estava vestindo um amarelo similar. Kate estava usando um roxo, de decote em V e Jessica estava usando um azul, de um ombro só.

Uma palavra me veio à mente.

Putas.

Tanya estava conversando com o Sr. Smith enquanto passava o dedo ao redor da borda de seu copo.

OK ... outra vez Puta.

Jessica e Lauren estavam tão ruins quanto mas eu acho que Kate estava um pouco melhor.

Assim enquanto eu estava andando de volta para Alice, Tanya me pegou pelo braço.

"OMG, Hey Bella! Como você está menina?" Ugh. Sua voz esganiçada estava me enlouquecendo.

"Eu estou bem ... Olha, eu tenho que ir ..."

Virei-me e comecei a me afastar.

"OK tudo bem ... você sabe onde Edward está?" Sua pergunta me fez parar. O que ela quer com Edward?

Virei- me para vê-la olhando para mim. Então, ela sorriu.

"Você acha que eu não sei que você gosta do Eddie? 'Porque eu sei." Ela deu um passo em minha direção para que os nossos rostos estivessem quase se tocando.

Será que ela acha que eu estou com medo dela.

" Eddie é meu! Eu quero dizer, se eu ouvir que você está tentando qualquer coisa eu vou te destruir!" OK Agora, eu estou um pouco assustada, mas eu não vou deixar "seus peitos de silicone" me ameaçarem.

"OK ... escute aqui 'peitos de silicone, você pode tentar me intimidar, mas eu não faria isso se fosse você. Rosalie poderia chutar você e sua pequena ninhada de gatas burras com as mãos amarradas atrás das costas! E não vamos até mesmo pensar sobre o que Alice faria com você. " Virei no meu calcanhar e comecei a me afastar.

"E FYI, eu não gosto dele. Mas se eu gostasse, ele seria meu! Tome essa Barbie silicone!"

Sua boca estava aberta enquanto me afastava, com um grande sorriso no meu rosto. Edward olhou para mim da cabeça aos pés e inclinou a cabeça para mim, e eu parei esbravejando falando com ele;

"FUCK YOU CULLEN!"

Ele deve ter gostado do comentário, porque ele mostrou-me as chaves e o relógio como quem diz que era hora de ir, e de repente alguém veio por trás de mim e me levou para pista de dança. Uma vez eu me virei e vi que era Jake e quando eu olhei para Edward, ele ficou lá olhando para mim e eu sorri de volta, parecia que ele tinha ciúmes de Jake, porque de repente eu o vi caminhando em nossa direção. Uma vez ele chegou mais perto de onde Jake e eu estávamos dançando, Jake tinha movido sua mão até a minha bunda, surpreendendo-me com esse movimento atrevido.

Jake abrandou um pouco e me disse:

"Tem algo que eu estava querendo fazer há muito tempo." Perguntei-lhe o que e de repente seus lábios nos meus! Uma vez que estávamos com os lábios colados, ouvimos uma fria como o gelo atrás de nós dizendo:

"Eu sugiro que você afaste seus lábios de Isabella agora!" Jake virou- se e disse para o dono da voz fria:

"Quem vai me obrigar, você?" Ele perguntou ao cara e, de repente, Jake estava no chão com um soco no rosto, ele estava esfregando seu queixo, olhando para o cara que o socou.

"Eu!" Gritando mais alto! Eu engasguei com a surpresa, eu não podia acreditar que ele fez isso! Ele estava com ciúmes?

N/A: E aí, pessoal, tem ideia de quem socou o Jake? Façam-me feliz, deixem review.


	9. Chapter 9

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

B POV

Capítulo: 9 Stepbrother Oh!

. Edward olhou para mim da cabeça aos pés e inclinou a cabeça para mim, e eu parei esbravejando falando com ele;

"FUCK YOU CULLEN!"

Ele deve ter gostado do comentário, porque ele mostrou-me as chaves e o relógio como quem diz que era hora de ir, e de repente alguém veio por trás de mim e me levou para pista de dança. Uma vez eu me virei e vi que era Jake e quando eu olhei para Edward, ele ficou lá olhando para mim e eu sorri de volta, parecia que ele tinha ciúmes de Jake, porque de repente eu o vi caminhando em nossa direção. Uma vez ele chegou mais perto de onde Jake e eu estávamos dançando, Jake tinha movido sua mão até a minha bunda, surpreendendo-me com esse movimento atrevido.

Jake abrandou um pouco e me disse:

Jake abrandou um pouco e me disse:

"Tem algo que eu estava querendo fazer a muito tempo." Perguntei-lhe o que e de repente seus lábios nos meus! Uma vez que estávamos com os lábios colados, ouvimos uma fria como o gelo atrás de nós dizendo:

"Eu sugiro que você afaste seus lábios de Isabella agora!" Jake virou- se e disse para o dono da voz fria:

"Quem vai me obrigar, você?" Ele perguntou ao cara e, de repente, Jake estava no chão com um soco no rosto, ele estava esfregando seu queixo, olhando para o cara que o socou.

"Eu!" Gritando mais alto! Eu engasguei com a surpresa, eu não podia acreditar que ele fez isso! Ele estava com ciúmes?

Jacob voltou-se e gritou com Edward,

"Por que será que eu acho que o Edward aqui tem alguma coisa pela sua quase meia-irmã, não que eu pudesse culpá-lo. Ela é uma espécie de fruto proibido que você gostaria de comer hein Cullen?" Edward apenas olhou para Jake e então eu disse algo que até me surpreendeu,

"Você sabe o que Jake, eu realmente iria amar se você terminar essa dança comigo. Edward por que você não vai encontrar a Tanya, já que você veio com ela!" Trazendo Jake para mais perto de mim, Edward fervilhava entre Jacob e eu.

"Isso ainda não acabou!" ele afastou-se louco.

"Jake, você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Claro, a dor já diminuiu. O que foi aquilo de qualquer maneira, ele agiu como se ele estivesse com ciúmes ou algo assim." Eu sorri de volta para Jake não respondendo sua pergunta, ele se desculpar e eu voltei para a mesa .

Eu estava escolhendo a dedo um pouco de comida quando alguém realmente inesperado começou a falar comigo.

Kate Jones.

Kate havia sido muito boa para mim. Ela era bonita e tocava guitarra e piano. Ela é muito legal, mas ela estava andando com Tanya, de modo que isso me fez não gostar dela.

"Eu vi o que aconteceu agora a pouco. Tanya pode realmente ser uma cadela quando ela quer." Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Ela tomou um gole de sua bebida. "Mas mesmo assim eu não me preocuparia com Tanya . Ela é tudo conversa e nenhuma ação. Quando se trata de ameaças de qualquer forma. Mas eu ficaria de olho no seu homem se eu fosse você! Tanya é uma puta graduada, e ela sabe o seu caminho ao redor da cama ."

Ela deve ter visto o jeito que eu olhei quando ela disse 'puta'.

"Olha, eu sei que pareço uma puta agora, mas eu não costumo me vestir deste jeito. Eu prefiro meus jeans e as camisetas gráficas. Mas Tanya pode ser realmente influente."

"Então por que você é amiga dela? Se ela faz você usar o que ela quer ?"

"Tanya pode agir como uma cadela, e acredite ela tem seus momentos, mas ela é uma amiga muito boa. Quando ela quer ser. Se você tiver Tanya ao seu lado ... você é de ouro".

"Ela não parece ser uma grande amiga ... Ela parece totalmente uma prostituta e vagabunda."

"Isso é porque você tem o que ela quer" A Kate apenas levantou e deixou-me ali como uma tola.

_O que eu tenho que Tanya poderia desejar?_

Eu estava entrando no banheiro feminino, quando ouvi o choro vindo de uma das barracas.

Eu escutei por um minuto e meu lado bom me fez ter vontade de acalmar esta menina que está para baixo.

"Olá ...? Você está bem? Por que você está chorando?"

A menina começou a chorar mais e resmungando 'melhor amigo' alguma coisa.

"Se você quer que eu saia, eu posso ir! Posso me certificar de que ninguém entre, se você quiser?"

Eu me senti mal. Ela estava chorando e eu aqui sendo intrometida.

O choro ficou mais silencioso e a porta foi aberta.

Era Rose.

Meu instinto natural foi de envolvê-la em meus braços e confortá-la, e isso foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

"... Shusssh Rosie o que está errado? Você está doente? O que aconteceu?"

"... Ele ... eu. .. Eu não sei o que ... Bella, estou com medo ..." Ela estava chorando no meu ombro e sua maquiagem estava borrada.

_O que há de errado?_

"Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu"? Vocês brigaram?

Ela balançou a cabeça e murmurou "ainda não".

"Então o que aconteceu, Rosie?"

Eu estava realmente ficando com medo.

_O que tinha acontecido?_

"Eu estou ... Eu estou ... Eu estou .."

Eu a balancei para acalmá-la e ela visivelmente foi relaxando enquanto eu sussurrava coisas reconfortantes em seu ouvido.

Logo ela estava calma e relaxada e estava arrumando sua maquiagem no espelho.

Ela estava tentando não olhar para mim, mas eu não iria deixar isso passar. Ela iria me dizer que estava errado.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! O que aconteceu lá atrás? Por que você estava tão chateada?"

Ela se virou e vi outra lágrima cair por sua face.

"Eu fui ao médico ontem. Eu estava vomitando, meus seios estavam sensíveis. Eu estava ficando com dores de cabeça. Ele pensou que eu poderia ter câncer de mama. Você sabe, porque a mamãe tinha isso?"

"Oh meu deus. Rosie nós vamos passar por isso. Você vai ficar bem."

"Eu não tenho câncer Bella". Ele descartou essa possibilidade de imediato. Fez mais testes e adivinhe?

"O quê?"

"Estou com 15 semanas de gravidez! Eu vou ter um bebê!"

Olhei para ela e sorri. Mas então ela começou a chorar novamente.

"Rosie! Isso é maravilhoso. Você vai ter um bebê. Você vai ser mãe. Vou ser uma tia."

"O que vai dizer o Em? Nós não podemos criar um bebê. Emmett não pode conseguir um emprego e não posso trabalhar na garagem se eu estou grávida! Você sabe como mamãe e papai são. Eles vão me chutar para fora se descobrir. Eu não vou ter para onde ir! Eles vão me deserdar."

Ela estava morrendo de chorar agora.

"Rose, Emmett te ama;! Ele vai amar o seu bebé Vocês dois vão conseguir lidar com isso. Mesmo com seus pais, se eles forem realmente expulsá-la, que eles não vão" porque amam você, você pode ficar com a gente. Esme não se importaria. Temos 6 quartos de hóspedes. Além do que Jasper mataria seus pais se eles deserdassem você. "

Ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas e acenou com a cabeça. Eu estava certa, eu sei que Emmett adora crianças e sempre quis alguns, Esme adoraria ter Rose morando conosco e Jasper ama a sua irmã mais velha, ele daria o mundo a Rose se isso fosse fazê-la feliz.

"Então? Você vai dizer Emmett?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu vou dizer a ele amanhã. Podemos sair e dançar e outras coisas. Então eu vou lhe dizer. Eu prometo."

Nós nos abraçamos e ficamos no banheiro pelo que pareceram horas, mas eram realmente apenas 15 minutos.

Saímos do banheiro e como a festa tinha acabado eu fui para casa.

Que dia!

N/A: essa fic é cheia de surpresas não eham? Curiosas? Deixem review.


	10. Chapter 10

Jogo de um jogador por karencullen2007

Tradução: Luciana

Os personagens pertencem tia Steph e a estória a karencullen2007, faço somente a tradução.

Link da fic original no primeiro capítulo

B POV

Capítulo: 10

Bella provocadora

Depois da conversa sobre o 'bebê' com Rose eu estava me sentindo realmente sóbria, o que foi estranho, porque eu bebi 5 copos de champanhe e meu nível de tolerância ao álcool não era tão alto.

Na hora que cheguei em casa Esme e meu pai estavam na cama, Alice estava dormindo na casa de Jazz, Emmett estava levando Rose para casa e Edward estava 'só Deus sabe' onde.

Então, eu estava muito bem sozinha em casa. Yippee para mim.

Eu mudei de roupa e coloquei em shorts rosa da "Juicy Couture ', que dizia" suculento (juicy) "na minha bunda, uma camisa do" Ghost busters' que dizia "Eu não tenho medo de nenhum fantasma" e um soutien que dizia" Eu o Exército dos Estados Unidos 'de Victoria secreta.

Aninhei-me no sofá e coloquei 'Cara, Cadê Meu Carro? "no leitor de DVD e sentei em frente da televisão .

Eu estava indo para a cozinha para fazer pipoca, quando Edward entrou em apenas seus shorts.

_-Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer esse castigo ?_

"... Ei?" Saiu como mais uma pergunta. Eu estava nervosa, como eu poderia não estar? Meu, sexy como o inferno, quase irmão estava a menos de 5 metros de distância apenas underwear. Se isso não é algo que te deixa nervoso o que deixaria?

Eu andei até o armário para pegar a pipoca para fazer. Eu estava chegando à parte alta para pegar a manteiga quando senti o corpo de Edward atrás de mim. Pressionado em mim.

Mmmmmmm.

Ele se virou e cochichou no meu ouvido.

-"Você deveria sabe que a desfilar pela da casa em um short transparentes pode ser perigoso. Você está tentando ser punida, sua garota safada". Sua voz era sensual e carregada de insinuações. Estava me deixando louca, mas se ele queria jogar eu jogo.

Eu me inclinei para trás em sua virilha e ouviu o seu gemido de prazer.

Virei a cabeça para seu ouvido e sussurrei de volta com tanta luxúria na voz quanto ele.

-"Talvez eu queira ser punida, prometa que você vai me" punir "Edward?" Ele começou a moer o seu pau agora muito duro em meu centro agora muito molhado. Eu o provocava com a minha língua, esfregando-a em seu lábio inferior. Eu também peguei um morango maduro e coloquei na minha boca, mantendo meus olhos nos dele e dizendo:

-"Yummy ..." Eu deixei o caldo escorrer um pouco quando eu levei a minha língua e lambi o que escorreu. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele apenas olhou para mim e passou a língua sobre os lábios como se quisesse provar meu gosto.

Eu o empurrei e voltei para a sala como se nada tivesse me afetado.

Sentei-me no sofá, justamente quando Edward tinha invadido a sala.

-"Que diabos foi isso? Você não pode simplesmente deixar-me com este" ele apontou para o pau dele. "E apenas dar o fora!" ele estava com raiva, mas eu estava furiosa.

O que ele pensa que eu sou? Sua prostituta pessoal?

_Bem, você apenas lhe pediu para "punir" você na voz mais sexy de "sexo" que você já fez. Tem certeza de que não é sua prostituta?_

"Me desculpe? Eu vou fazer o que eu quero! Não me diga que, ou com quem fazer! Você pode ir corrigir o seu próprio problema!"

De repente, ele agarrou-me do sofá e me puxou para ele. Sua boca perto da minha orelha e seu pau pressionando meu centro coberto.

-"Você causou o problema, baby, você não acha que você deveria, pelo menos me dar uma mão?"

"Eu acho que não Edward. Por que você não vai perguntar a Tanya? Ou uma das outras putas que você já pegou. Ah, e não me chame de baby!"

Eu puxei a minha mão para trás e sentei de novo. Edward estava franzindo a testa e parecia muito distante.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e se virou para mim, assim eu estava de frente para ele.

-"Eu não quero mais ninguém para consertá-lo para mim. Eu só quero você, Bella. Foda-se você tem alguma porra de ideia do que você provoca em mim?" Seus olhos estavam furando os meus e eles pareciam sinceros.

Ele moveu um fio de cabelo dos meus olhos e se inclinou

Ele beijou-me doce e lentamente e eu podia sentir a paixão crescendo no meu estômago.

Suas mãos agarraram o meu cabelo e eu fiz o mesmo.

O nosso momento foi de curta duração quando Emmett e Rose, entraram pela porta. Eu pulei do outro lado da sala longe de Edward e vi Rose me dar um sorriso tipo "estou sabendo", felizmente Emmett não era o mais sábio.

Edward estava sentado lá com um sorriso no rosto.

"Uh ... Hey Rosie o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

Ela sorriu. Oh grande.

"Bem, eu pensei já que meus pais estão fora que nós deveríamos deixar Ally e Jazz terem algum" tempo a sós "e viemos para cá. Você não se importa de Em e eu interrompermos, não é?"

Eu olhei para ela enquanto ela ria.

"Claro que não, você quer assistir 'Cara, Cadê Meu Carro" com a gente? "

Seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso genuíno e ela gritou.

"Oh Meu Deus, você sabia que eu estava chegando!"

Ela correu e abraçou-me e ficamos à vontade no sofá. Edward tinha sentado em uma das poltronas reclináveis e Emmett sentou-se no outro, enquanto Rosalie e eu tomamos conta do o sofá.

Eu me virei para Rose na parte da tatuagem.

"Cara! Você tem uma tatuagem!" Eu disse a ela.

"Você também, cara! O que dizer a minha tatuagem?"

"Sweet!" E a minha? "

"" Cara! "O que a minha diz?"

Fomos assim até que Emmett nos cortou com um sotaque chinês

"A sua diz: Cara;a sua diz: Sweet!"

Foi engraçado como o inferno.

Quando o filme terminou e estávamos guardando o DVD.

"Então, você vai ficar no meu quarto, no de Emmett, ou no quarto de hóspedes?" Perguntei a Rose.

Ele sorriu e pegou a minha mão.

"Você se importa se eu ficar com a Bells hoje à noite, Em?"

"Não Baby, você faz sua escolha, eu vou te ver de manhã!" Ele se inclinou e bicou-lhe a boca e a minha testa.

Ele me agarrou em um abraço de urso me esmagando. "Durma bem, Bells. Eu amo tanto vocês duas, vejo vocês de manhã!"

Rose e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para a cama e deitamos juntas. Eu estava quase dormindo quando ele abriu a boca.

"Então, você e Edward Eh?"

Merda!

POV de Edward:

Caramba! Como em que diabos ela faz isso! Eu não aguentava mais, ela e Rose estavam falando de tatuagens, e Bella falando de sua "doce" estava me deixando louco! Como ela faz isso? Deus ela não tem ideia de quanto eu a quero. Tenho desejado ela por tanto tempo e ainda assim ela é tão inatingível FODA! Eu estou ficando fodidamente louco aqui, eu tenho que ir me aliviar mais uma vez.

Eu não posso ter Tanya para fazê-lo porque ela estava com ciúmes de Bella, ela odiava a maneira que eu olhava para ela quando nós ... bem, você sabe. Eu tinha estado fingindo que estava com Bella, eu até gritei o nome dela quando eu tive relações sexuais com Tanya. Tivemos uma briga antes de eu chegar em casa, dizendo-me que quando eu estivesse pronto para estar com ela, ligasse. Mas a coisa é que eu não queria Tanya, eu quero Bella! Deus será que eu sempre quis que ela?

N/A: Sei que o POV do Edward foi curto, mas ele irá crescer. Obrigada pelos reviews e deixem mais. Adoro, Lu.


	11. Chapter 11

Game of a player

B POV

Capítulo 11: The Cheer leadering out fit

"Então, você e Edward Eh?"

_Merda_!

Me virei para olhar para Rose.

"Um... Eu. Eu. Eu não sei o que você está falando?" Soou mais como uma pergunta e mesmo no escuro eu pude ver Rose rolar os olhos e levantar as sobrancelhas.

"Oh não me venha com essa merda Isabella Marie, eu vi seu rosto quando entrei. Vocês dois fizeram alguma coisa!"

Eu lancei um olhar para ela e fiquei surpresa ao ver diversão em seus olhos.

Deixei escapar um suspiro e olhei mortificada para ela.

"Olha, nós nos beijamos OK? Esta não foi a primeira vez também. Isso já aconteceu antes, mas isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu prometo."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Por que não? Quero dizer, se você gosta dele, então por que não se entrega a isso?"

Senti lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Eu não posso Rose, ele vai me machucar se eu der meu coração a ele. Ele vai me quebrar, como ele faz com todas as outras. Eu não quero me machucar."

Ela pegou-me nos braços e segurou-me enquanto lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo meu rosto.

"Você não sabe se ele vai te machucar. Leopardos podem mudar suas manchas, mas só quando eles querem, e eu acho que Edward quer."

Deixei escapar um soluço estrangulado e apertei Rose. "Não, ele não quer. Eu sou apenas um jogo para ele, Rose. Is minic cuma aingeal ar an Diabhal féin!" Citei algo que minha babá me disse uma vez.

Rose sorriu para mim e percebi lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto também.

"O que significa isso?"

"Sempre há o olhar de um anjo no próprio Diabo."

"Edward é um cara bom. Ele não está jogando com você! Edward se importa tanto com você. Você não vai mesmo lhe dar uma chance?"

"Nossos pais vão se casar, Rose. Você sabe que Charlie nunca apoiaria isso."

"Ele não tem que saber! Vocês dois podem manter isso em segredo. Eu não vou contar a ninguém."

Eu estava ficando um pouco irritada com Rose.

"Por que está tão preso a isso? Esta não é uma escolha sua. Eu não quero estar com Edward, porque eu não quero me machucar!"

Ela se sentou na cama e acendeu a lâmpada de mesa. Seus olhos estavam irritados e sua voz era dura.

"Bem, talvez devesse ser a minha escolha porque eu sei que você está fazendo a coisa errada. Basta dar uma chance Edward!"

"E quanto a Tanya?"

Rose parecia confusa novamente. "O que tem ela? Isso não tem nada a ver com ela!"

"Sim, tem sim Rose. Ele está dormindo com ela!"

"Você tem certeza disso, Bella?" ela me perguntou.

"Sim! Eu tenho visto os dois juntos se beijando, e você sabe que Edward não é virgem, então é só somar dois mais dois juntos Rose, eles estão dormindo juntos. Além disso, eu quero ser capaz de escrever para uma revista, um dia, e ela podia arruinar a minha chance de conseguir um emprego."

"Alice me contou sobre a família Denali. Ela disse que Debbie- mãe de Tanya-era uma renomada designer de moda e dona de uma revista de moda muito famosa. Ela é poderosa e perigosa. Ela teve cinco filhos, Natalie, Tanya, Taylor, Abbie e Morgan. A maioria são tão perigosos quanto."

Natalie foi para Harvard. Ela escreve para a revista de sua mãe, seu pai é um professor de Harvard e ela é amiga de Dean. Tanya vai ser um modelo para a revista de sua mãe. Ela vai para a Columbia. Como uma garota que não consegue nem soletrar laranja consegue entrar na Columbia? Oh eu sei, porque sua mãe é famosa. Uma palavra de Debbie e eu estou fora da lista para todas as faculdades que eu quero ir! "

"Você é uma estudante brilhante. Eles não podem apenas riscar o seu nome da lista. Bella você vai entrar em Harvard ou Princeton ou Columbia, e se não entrar, quem se importa? Há muitas escolas que estaria de joelhos para ter você!"

"Sim, talvez, mas eu não sei se eu posso arriscar tudo que eu trabalhei, por um cara que pode ou não quebrar meu coração."

"Você ama ele?" Olhei-a mortificada bem nos olhos e depois fechei os meus, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

"Eu não sei, Rose. Mas eu estou com medo".

Depois de nossa conversa, Rose e eu fomos dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, foi estranho. Rose e eu quase não nos falamos. Nós nos movíamos em torno da cozinha e fizemos nosso café da manhã sem conversar. Eu estava fazendo ovos para todos, quando ela se virou para mim com uma expressão triste.

"Me desculpe Bella. Por favor, não me odeie! Eu preciso de você agora. Eu não vou insistir com essa coisa do "Edward", eu prometo. Eu só preciso da minha melhor amiga.".

Puxei-a para um abraço.

"Talvez você esteja certa. Eu deveria arriscar. Vou ver, mas só se você prometera chutar o traseiro de Tanya depois de ter o bebê!"

Rimos e terminamos de fazer café da manhã apenas a tempo dos meninos e Esme descerem.

E assim tudo estava normal novamente. Como eu queria que normal, fosse algo com o que eu poderia descrever a minha vida, mas eu sei que está prestes a ficar muito mais complicada. Tão logo eu disse isso para Rose, ele entrou no quarto, e sorrindo para mim, como se ele tivesse ouvido o que eu disse!

E POV

No dia seguinte!

Escola era fácil para um cara como eu. Você estala seus dedos e você tem uma multidão de meninas sobre a mesa do professor, esperando por você em poucos minutos. Você bate seus cílios para a diretora e ela deixa você de fora de uma advertência. Na maioria das vezes eu apenas sorria e havia uma multidão de meninas desesperadas aos meus pés.

Então, a escola é sim muito fácil para um cara como eu.

O que não é fácil, porém é o amor. Uma emoção tão estranha, ela te suga e em seguida, te cospe de volta para fora.

O que é o Amor? É uma lavagem cerebral de emoções que poderiam cortá-lo em pedaços, um par de óculos na vida que faz você ver as coisas com brilhos e fadas?

Sim, mas o mais inoportunamente, o amor é apenas dar a alguém o poder de quebrá-lo, mas esperar desesperadamente que ele opte por não fazê-lo.

O amor é apenas o poder que você dá a alguém. Eles mantêm o seu coração em suas mãos e podem fazer o que quiser com ele.

Isso é assustador, dar a alguém todo o poder e não ter nenhum em troca. Isso é desafiadoramente assustador.

Eu aposto que você quer saber por que "o filho da puta" do Edward Cullen está falando sobre o amor. É por causa de Isabella Marie Swan; Um Diabo na capa de um Anjo. A menina poderia fazer você ficar louco apenas mordendo o lábio ou corando sozinha. Ela poderia transformá-lo em gelatina só com o olhar. Ela pode fazer você se apaixonar por ela com apenas um olhar.

Isso é Bella com certeza. Bella não é apenas um rostinho bonito, quer, ela pode cozinhar como um profissional, ela é uma estudante nota A e ela é a mulher mais gentil que você já conheceu.

Ela seria uma esposa brilhante!

É claro que ela seria. Bella faria qualquer coisa brilhantemente.

Lutar com o "bom menino" interior tinha se tornado uma coisa frequente. Ele dizia algo sobre a Bella que me fazia pensar sobre ela.

Inferno gritei o nome dela quando eu estava na cama com Tanya por causa dele! Que não foi nada bom.

Era assustador gostar de Bella. Ela era uma massa de contradições e não podia decidir-se para salvar sua vida. Ela nunca fez o que eu esperava, ela sempre fez algo que eu não esperava.

_Isso porque ela maravilhosa, um belo ser humano, você deve ser mais parecido com ela!_

Oh cala a boca! Por que eu iria querer ser complicado quando eu poderia ser simples? Todo mundo sabe onde eu estou.

_Você ama que ela seja complicada! Ela é diferente de todas as outras garotas que você conhece. Ela é uma mulher!_

Sim, uma mulher com quem eu não quero ter nada a ver!

_Você tem certeza?_

...

_Isso era o que eu pensava._

Oh cala a boca seu bastardo presunçoso!

Fui levado para fora do meu monólogo interior por uma Bella muito irritada e com uniforme de cheerleader com uma saia muito curta.

Eu sorri enquanto ela tentava chegar ao suco de laranja no centro da mesa; sua saia minúscula subia por suas coxas, dando-me uma visão incrível de sua calcinha de renda amarela.

"Eu nunca pensei em você como um tipo de menina que usa renda, Bella."

Ela pulou e virou o rosto para mim. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e brilhantes com um belo cor-de-rosa por causa de seu embaraço.

"Edward! Você me assustou!"

Ela voltou a tentar pegar o suco e não estava conseguindo, então eu decidi ajudá-la. Cheguei por trás dela e apertei-me em suas costas. Eu a ouvi soltar um pequeno gemido. Eu, então, me estiquei para a pegar a caixa e coloquei-a em suas mãos.

"... Eu gosto dessa roupa..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Afastei-me apenas a tempo do Chefe entrar na cozinha.

Ele olhou na roupa da Bella e parou em seu lugar.

"O que você está vestindo?"

Ela olhou para ele com a confusão em seus olhos.

"É um uniforme de cheerleader? Alice me pediu para entrar na equipe."

Ele soltou uma risada obscura e sentou-se à mesa.

"Você não irá usando isso para a escola!"

Ela se virou para olhar para o pai.

"Sim eu vou Eu sou parte da equipe agora! Eu tenho que usar!"

Eu poderia dizer uma briga estava prestes a começar assim eu saí da sala. Eu estava subindo as escadas quando ouvi a voz de Bella.

"Vou usar o que eu quero! Você não pode me dizer o que fazer pai! Eu sou uma mulher crescida!"

De repente, Bella saiu da cozinha e correu passando por mim na escada. Eu a segui pelas escadas e entrei em seu quarto atrás dela.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro na frente de sua cama.

"Bella?" Eu chamei.

Ela olhou para cima e vi lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Atravessei o quarto e puxei-a para mim.

"Você está bem? Eu pensei que você não queria vestir o uniforme de qualquer maneira?"

Ela me olhou com uma expressão confusa.

"Como é que você sabe que eu não queria usá-lo?"

_Como você sabia? Ela nunca mencionou isso!_

"Eu... uh? Bem, você não é como as outras meninas. Você não sente a necessidade de se vestir como uma puta e se envolver em coisas superficiais como cheerleader. Você não é como elas. Você é diferente. Um diferente bom!"

Ela sorriu e começou a enxugar as lágrimas.

"Eu nem sei por que estou tão chateada... Eu só odeio que me digam o que fazer!"

"Eu acariciava seus cabelos e enxuguei uma lágrima perdida".

"Eu entendo, você odeia se sentir como uma criança, como se você não pudesse ser confiável para fazer a sua própria cabeça. Esme é exatamente do mesmo jeito com Alice e eu."

"Mas não Charlie não é assim com Emmett. Ele pode fazer o que quiser e ele nunca é criticado ou tratado como uma criança!"

"Isso porque Emmett é homem."

Ela olhou para mim e me empurrou.

"Você é um porco machista!"

"Não, Não, eu não quis dizer isso! Eu quis dizer ...que você é a menininha do Charlie. Um homem é sempre mais protetor com sua filha."

Ela se acalmou e sentou-se na cama. Sentei-me ao lado dela. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Você seria?"

"Eu seria o quê?"

"Você seria mais protetor com filha?"

_Se fosse sua filha também!_

"Sim, eu penso que assim."

"Mas por quê?"

"Bem ... Porque ver a sua filha crescer vai ser sempre ver a sua menininha.. Ela é gentil, doce e ela te ama como um pai. E eu que você não iria querer perder isso"

"Como você sabe disso?" Suas lágrimas estavam de volta e foram caindo sobre suas bochechas.

"Eu sei, porque meu pai era assim com Alice. Eu sempre achava que ele estava favorecendo-a sobre mim. Eu pensava que eu tinha feito algo errado. Uma vez, quando eu tinha uns 9, eu disse para Esme como eu me sentia e ela disse para Carlislie. Ele me sentou e explicou que ele não me amava menos do que Alice. Ele disse que sabia que eu não precisava de proteção, tanto quanto Alice sempre precisaria. Ele disse que o coração de uma menina é mais fácil de quebrar." Eu escutei o que estava saindo da minha boca e parei. Como eu tinha sido tão horrível. Eu estava quebrando os corações das meninas o tempo todo. Por que eu apenas não ouvi Carlisle? "Ele disse que não queria dar a sua filha para outro homem. Ele queria que ela fosse o seu anjinho para sempre."

Bella ainda estava em lágrimas quando me virei para ela. Eu a trouxe para o meu peito e apenas a abracei.

Droga, eu não quero cair de amores por ela! Eu não vou cair por ela, eu dizia a mim mesmo uma e outra vez.

Merda! Quem eu estava tentando enganar, a mim mesmo? Eu já estou apaixonado por ela!

N/A: awwwww! O Ed assumiu que está apaixonado. Não é lindo? Quem gostou, deixe um review.


	12. Chapter 12

Game of a player by karencullen2007 em português

Capítulo: 12 Jake faz uma aparição

BPOV:

Eu tenho alguns olhares lascivos dos meninos e algumas das meninas.

Fui ao meu armário e peguei meus livros para o primeiro período. Eu estava preparando meus livros quando uma mão desceu ao lado da minha cabeça.

Eu me virei para o os olhos de fogo do diabo, também conhecido como Tanya Denali. Ela estava com a mão em punhos para mim e carrancuda, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Finalmente, ela falou. "O que você acha que está fazendo?"

Eu me virei para encará-la. "Eu realmente não sei o que você está falando, Tanya".

Ela riu um riso muito maléfico e empurrou-se mais perto de mim para que os nossos narizes estivessem quase se tocando. Se eu não a conhecesse melhor eu poderia pensar que ela ia me beijar.

"Eu te disse para não ficar no meu caminho."

"Sim, e eu decidi 'quer saber? Tanya não manda em mim'".

"Você não me quer como uma inimiga Swan. Confie em mim."

Eu a empurrei para longe de mim e bati o meu armário fechando-o.

"Você sabe o que, Tanya? Tudo o que eu estou fazendo é estar no pelotão de cheerleader. Eu disse que vou ficar longe dele e é o que eu vou fazer, assim que é melhor você ir tentar encontrar alguém que esteja disposto a pagar por hora".

"Você está tentando tomar a minha escola!"

Ela estava espumando e por algum motivo eu realmente gostei de vê-la tão irritada e chateada.

Eu sorri e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Você é apenas notícia velha por aqui, Tanya. Tenho de ir para a aula. Edward está esperando por mim."

Eu me virei e caminhei pelo corredor sorrindo e balançando os quadris para os meninos nos corredores.

Claro que eu estava mentindo. Minha primeira aula foi de Inglês com o Sr. Anderson. Edward tem Inglês com a Sra. Walker. Eu apenas gosto de mexer com a cabeça de Tanya.

Eu entrei na classe e todas as cabeças se voltaram para mim. Corei e sentei na parte de trás da classe com Alice e Jacob. Eu cheguei à minha carteira e encontrei Jake de boca entreaberta.

"Feche a boca, Jake, você vai comer moscas."

"Droga, Bells. Você ... você está quente!"

Sr. Anderson olhou para cima e olhou para Jake.

"Sr. Black, você poderia manter a sua voz mais baixa."

"Desculpe Senhor A!"

O Senhor de quarenta e nove anos de idade voltou a escrever.

Jake virou para mim com um sorriso tão grande quanto o gato Cheshire

"Sério, Bells essa saia faz maravilhas para suas pernas. Como eu queria poder estar com elas em torno de minha cintura."

Corei e soquei seu ombro de brincadeira. Jake e eu éramos amigos desde sempre, eu não penso nele dessa forma, mas ele sempre pensou em mim assim.

"Você é tão bruto."

Ele ainda estava sorrindo. "É verdade! Bella, eu quero tanto você agora mesmo!" Ele pegou minha mão e colocou em seu colo. Eu podia sentir seu membro enorme tentando agora se ver livre de seu jeans.

Eu puxei a minha mão para trás e virei para Alice que sorria de forma maliciosa.

"Não diga nada!" Sussurrei duramente.

Ela riu "OMG" isso é que é tão estranho. Não posso acreditar que Jake fez isso! "

Eu comecei a planilha que Sr. Anderson nos deu.

"Eu posso". Alice riu novamente.

Evitei Jake e Tanya pelo o resto do dia.

Quando o almoço rolava eu estava doente com todas as coisas pervertidas que os meninos com tesão nessa escola estavam dizendo. Um cara me perguntou: "Qual seria o custo para chegar e espalhá-los.".

Dei um tapa nele.

Sentei-me à mesa do almoço com Alice, Angela, Leah e alguns de seus outros amigos. Alice e eu tínhamos preferido sentar com Angela e Leah, porque elas eram uma companhia muito melhor que as líderes de torcida.

Sentei-me entre Angela e Ali, que estavam foram rindo de mim.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ergui a sobrancelha para elas.

"Bella tem certeza que você quer ser uma líder de torcida? Quero dizer, você mal pode andar sobre uma superfície plana sem cair. Como é que você vai fazer acrobacias?" Angela perguntou. A expressão de Alice transformou- se em uma carranca.

"Angela, Bella será uma cheerleader maravilhosa!"

"Alice, ela caiu sobre os próprios pés, ontem no ginásio. Como é que ela vai fazer truques como saltos mortais e um back flips?"

"Ela vai ficar bem!"

"Ela vai se matar!"

Eu me virei para as duas, que tinha começado a se aproximar. O rosto de Alice estava vermelho, brilhando com raiva e os olhos de Angela eram ferozes e assustadores.

"Hum, Olá, vocês duas querem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?"

"Bella desculpe!" Disseram juntas.

Comecei a dizer algo quando uma mão desceu sobre meu ombro e uma voz no meu ouvido.

"Eu acho que você está impressionante como uma líder de torcida." Eu já sabia quem era. O cara que eu estava tentando evitar. Eu me virei para Jake e suspirei.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira, agarrei Jake por sua camisa e o arrastei para uma sala de aula deserta.

"Bem, eu estava pensando em algo mais tipo o armário do zelador ou o banco de trás do meu jipe, mas isso é muito melhor." Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre o peito e o empurrei.

"Não tenho nenhum interesse em me tornar uma de suas prostitutas, Jake. Eu só queria dizer uma coisa." Fui eu quem chegou mais perto agora. "Você tem que parar com esse flerte. Alice está fazendo eu me tornar uma líder de torcida e, honestamente, eu gosto da atenção dos garotos que eu nunca tive antes. Eu não suportar essa... discriminação contra as mulheres... vindo de você. Você vai me tratar com respeito, eu não sou um pedaço de carne". Jake olhou chocado e quase triste. Ele pegou minha mão e levou-a aos lábios.

"Você nunca seria uma prostituta para mim, Bella Você significa muito mais para mim do que isso. Eu realmente gosto de você e me desculpe pelos comentários pervertidos, mas não posso ajudá-la. Você está insanamente maravilhosa." Sua voz ficou baixa e apaixonada. Ele se aproximou até que os nossos narizes estavam tocando, quase. Eu estava nesta posição exata com Tanya apenas algumas horas atrás, mas o que Jake disse em seguida que eu não gostaria que saísse da boca de Tanya.

"Será que você poderia ir a um encontro comigo, Bella?"

Eu sorri. Eu realmente gostava de Jake, ele é bonito, divertido de se estar perto e gentil.

"Sim, sim eu vou."

POV de Jacob:

Fui para minha aula seguinte, eu não podia acreditar que Bella estava indo para um encontro comigo! Edward entrou e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Então Black, por que tem um sorriso tão grande em sua cara, o que uma de suas mulheres fizeram em você entre as aulas ou algo assim?" Edward me perguntou.

"Para ser honesto, Edward, eu não estou interessado mais nisso, eu tenho algo muito melhor do que isso, Bella concordou em ir a um encontro comigo!"

"Ela o quê?" Ele me perguntou de novo, seu queixo estava caído.

POV de Edward:

Ele não pode estar falando sério, Minha Bella vai sair com ele, não pode ser! De jeito nenhum! É uma outra Bella que ele está falando, não é?

N/A: Aiaiaiaiai e agora? O que será que o Edward vai aprontar?

Querem saber, deixem bastante reviews que eu conto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of a player by karencullen2007.**

Me desculpem pela demora na postagem, mas estava de férias e se chegasse perto de um notebook, meu marido me matava kkkkkkkkk. Sei que é chato esses pedidos de desculpas, mas não poderia deixar de fazer.

Capítulo: 13 A competição?

BPOV

Meu encontro com Jake foi no sábado. Ele tinha me levado para um show noturno de "Uma comédia romântica". Foi engraçado e eu realmente me diverti muito. Depois ele me levou a um bom restaurante mexicano na estrada. Foi ótimo, mas eu estava com a pessoa errada.

Alice tinha me vestido para a ocasião. Depois de lutar por uma hora sobre se eu deveria usar um vestido ou não. Eventualmente, eu ganhei e eu estava usando um par de jeans apertados e um top azul brilhante. Rose fez o meu cabelo trançado em seu famoso penteado e Alice fez minha maquiagem. Alice finalizou meu look com uma plataforma preta, brincos de concha azul e um sutiã de renda preta.

Como se eu fosse deixar Jake chegar tão longe!

Eu estava caminhando para fora da porta quando eu corri para Edward.

Ele parecia confuso quando ele viu a minha aparência. Ele se virou para Jake esperando lá fora com o carro dele.

"Onde você está indo?" Ele estava me olhando atentamente.

Eu não sei por que, mas eu tive um súbito desejo de cancelar o meu encontro com Jake.

"Eu vou sair?" isso soa como uma pergunta.

"... Com Jake?" Ele cuspiu em mim como se o nome fosse pecado.

"Sim?" Mais uma vez, saiu como uma pergunta.

Agarrou meu braço e sinalizou para Jake esperar 2 minutos. Fechou a porta atrás dele e puxou-me para a sala de jantar.

"Por que você está saindo com Jake? O que é isso?" Edward andava furioso para cima e para baixo, passando suas mãos em seu cabelo.

Vê-lo tão enciumado, tanto me excitou quanto me irritou. O que ele era para ficar com ciúmes? Nós não estamos sequer namorando!

Eu brilho para ele "Talvez eu queira sair com Jake! Ele é bonito e sexy e gosta de mim! Por que você se importa, afinal?".

Ele parou de andar.

"Por que eu me importo? Você sabe que eu gosto de você Bella! Eu te disse cada outra garota estava fora da minha vida! Você nem sabe o quanto eu dei para você? Por que você está fazendo isso?" Sua expressão mudou de uma de raiva para uma de dor.

Mas eu ainda estava com raiva "Mas você nunca fez um movimento! Você nunca disse uma palavra depois disso! Oh eu sinto muito que você teve que renunciar a sua posse de meninas para ficar comigo, apesar de que você nunca disse mesmo que é o que você queria! Não posso ler sua mente Edward!" Agora eu estava gritando com ele. Eu tive sorte que Charlie e Esme tinham saído e Rose tinha ido às compras, para o encontro dela com Emmett, com Alice.

Então Edward gritou de volta,

"Você quer que eu faça um movimento, bem como é isso para um movimento?" Jogou-me contra a parede, e prendeu-me, bateu seus lábios nos meus. Aconteceu tão rápido, eu não conseguia pensar direito. Seus lábios nos meus e nós dois gememos com o beijo; de repente ouvi uma buzina que me trouxe de volta à realidade. Quebrei o beijo e apenas olhei para Edward, que estava ofegante, mas eu não ia desistir. Se ele me quiser vai ter que provar isso.

"Edward, se você quiser tanto assim, então vai ter que lutar por mim!" Ele olhou para mim chocado e disse:

"O que diabos isso significa?" Perguntou.

"Você é um cara esperto, Edward, por que você não tenta descobrir!" Então eu estava fora da porta da frente com uma batida! Deixando-o lá, sem palavras.

Meu encontro com Jake estava ótimo e eu estava realmente em conflito com meus sentimentos. Eu realmente gostava dele, mas meus sentimentos por Edward eram intensos.

Quando Jake me deixou e eu estava dizendo adeus ele me beijou.

Beijei-o de volta. Seus lábios se movendo contra os meus. Não era um beijo apaixonado como o que eu compartilhe com Edward antes de nosso encontro, mas era doce. Eu me afastei de Jake dizendo:

"Sinto muito mas eu tenho que entrar, Jake, está ficando tarde. Vejo você na escola." Ele sorriu e se afastou. Eu vejo-o saindo.

Enquanto eu subia as escadas para meu quarto ouvi alguns gritos vindos do quarto de Edward, que soava como a voz de Tanya.

"Edward, eu não entendo!" Ela gritou.

"O que você não compreende Tanya, eu só não quero mais te ver, isso é tudo!"

"Mas por quê? Estamos tão bem juntos! Eu Posso fazer você se sentir bem se você apenas deixar!"

"Tanya Por favor ..." Sua voz era quebrada.

"É ELA, não é?"

"O que você está falando Tanya, que quer dizer com é ela?" Pediu de volta.

"Bella, não é Bella!"

"Não Tanya, eu só não quero mais te ver! ACABOU!"

Foi nessa hora que tudo ficou silencioso, sem mais gritos. Eu fiquei lá por cinco minutos e eu decidi ir para a cama, eu ouvi o suficiente.

O beijo tão apaixonado que nós compartilhamos foi apenas um beijo. Bem, eu acho que sei o que isso significa.

POV de Edward:

"Tanya, por favor... Eu nunca quis te machucar. Mas nós dois sabemos que nunca nos amamos." Eu disse a ela, enquanto ela olhava para mim.

"Amor, quem falou sobre o amor, nós tivemos o sexo, sexo em mente, e agora você quer desistir disso por uma garota como Bella, eu só não entendo!"

"Não é Bella, Tanya..." Ela me cortou dizendo:

"Isso é besteira e você sabe que é Edward"! Eu vi a maneira como você olha para ela e acredite em mim não é um amor fraternal também!

"Como você sabia?" Perguntei a ela.

"Oh Edward, por favor, todo mundo sabe como você se sente sobre ela, está escrito em todo o seu rosto, você é realmente um cego muito foda, para não ver isso por si mesmo!"

MERDA! Você está brincando comigo? Todo mundo sabe que tenho tesão por Bella, que em breve será minha meia-irmã? Eu pensei que tinha escondido tão bem!

"Eu acho que se ela é o que você quer, então eu acho que você deveria ir atrás dela. Mas eu sei que ela saiu com Jake hoje à noite. Ouvi-lo falar com seus amigos. Você tem um inferno de uma competição em suas mãos, ele realmente gosta dela, já há um tempo. Ele mesmo contou a um amigo que viu vocês dois se beijando na cozinha uma vez. Mas também disse que não recuaria, enquanto ela aceitar sair com ele, vai continuar a persegui-la. Então, boa sorte Edward, você vai precisar." Com isso Tanya se foi.

Caramba! Ela estava certa? Jake é minha competição, se for, então manda ver! Estou pronto!

**N/A**: Vamos ver como vai terminar essa guerra. Machos demarcando território é tão divertido.

O próximo vem logo, prometo. Lu


	14. Chapter 14

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Os pensamentos dos personagens estarão sempre em itálico.

Esse foi bem rapidinho, neh?

Capítulo 14: Edward diz a Jake

POV de Edward:

Foi no dia seguinte e fui para a cozinha, esperando para ver Bella. Eu já tinha procurado por ela em seu quarto, no banheiro e agora na cozinha. Ela não estava lá, mas Alice estava. Imaginei que ela sabia o que eu estava procurando, porque ela disse:

"Se você está procurando a Bella, ela não está aqui, ela já saiu." Eu levantei minha sobrancelha e perguntei:

"OH, como você sabia que eu estava procurando por ela?" Ela sorriu para mim e disse:

"Falei com Tanya, ontem à noite, mas eu já tinha um palpite. Ela saiu com Jake, esta manhã, ele a levou para o café da manhã."

Caramba! Pensei para mim mesmo. Imediatamente eu senti essa dor no meu peito, por que diabos dói essa porra tão ruim?

"Olha Edward, eu sei que você tem sentimentos por ela, mas devo avisá-lo, se você machucá-la...".

"Droga Alice, eu nunca poderia machucá-la. Eu... eu... -" Merda, eu poderia dizer em voz alta? Quer dizer, eu nunca tive assim antes, nunca! Alice ainda estava olhando para mim e disse:

"Você o que Edward, diga!" ela gritou.

"Eu merda Alice eu nunca poderia machucá-la, tudo bem!" ela continuou a olhar para mim e disse:

"Bem, Edward, se você não pode mesmo dizer isso, então não há esperança para você!" ela me disse.

"O que você está falando de Alice?"

"Você não pode mesmo sendo apaixonado por ela, se você não pode dizer isso para mim, então ..." Ela parou de falar.

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei.

"Perde-la para sempre, Edward!"

"Eu não posso perdê-la Alice, eu não posso. Nunca me senti assim por ninguém antes de eu-eu... FODA-SE! Eu estou apaixonado por ela tudo bem! Aí eu disse isso, eu estou apaixonado por Bella! Ela está me deixando louco o fato de que ela está com, com ELE! Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela!" Eu gritei.

"Bem, já era hora de você falar isso em voz alta!" Todos de uma vez apareceram do outro lado da sala. Eu não podia acreditar. Esme, Charlie, Emmett e Rosalie ficaram parados na frente da porta da cozinha olhando para mim e Alice, bem, principalmente para mim.

"O quê?" Perguntei-lhes, "Vocês sabiam?" Perguntei a todos eles. Charlie falou primeiro,

"Olha Edward, eu sabia que você e ela tinham essa ligação especial entre vocês dois por um longo tempo.", Explicou.

"Mas e sobre o fato de ela ser minha..." Ele me interrompeu dizendo:

"Meio irmã. Vocês dois não são de sangue Edward relacionados. Portanto, se Bella é o que te faz feliz, então corra atrás." Eu não podia acreditar, minha família realmente não se importava que Bella e eu seríamos quase irmãos.

"Sério? Perguntei ainda em choque", Emmett, como você se sente sobre isso?"

"Edward, eu vi que maneira você olha para ela, contanto que você não vá machucá-la, eu digo para você correr atrás." Alice entrou na conversa e disse-me,

"Edward, todos nós sabíamos como você se sentia sobre ela desde o início, os olhares, do jeito que vocês dois estavam juntos. Então, se é a Bella, você quer, então não deixe Jake ou qualquer outro cara ficar no seu caminho, lute por ela!" Então, todos da família disseram em conjunto,

"Lute por ela!" Isso foi quando eu descobri que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e agora.

"Ok, eu vou! Eu tenho que ir para a aula, minha primeira aula está prestes a começar em 30 minutos, e eu tenho Jacob lá comigo. Vamos apenas dizer, isso vai ser um inferno de uma briga e eu não a intenção de perder." Eu disse a eles. Quando eu estava saindo da cozinha gritaram todos eles,

"EDWARD GO!" Corri pelas escadas peguei a minha bolsa e sai pela porta da frente. Entrei no carro e começou isso, o motor rugia, gritando os pneus, saí da mansão em uma missão. Eu estava em uma missão do caralho, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu iria perdê-la para Jake ou qualquer outra pessoa! Parei no estacionamento e no pátio estava Jake. Ele estava parado no pátio com alguém de cabeça vermelha. Nossa classe era em frente ao pátio e eu gritei:

"Oi Jake!" do outro lado. Ele gritou de volta para mim,

"Oi Edward!" Ambos Jake e eu tínhamos sido amigos por um tempo, mas isso está prestes a mudar. Eu andei até ele e havia pessoas em pé ao redor de nós, mas eu não me importei. Uma vez que minha família não se importava, eu também não. Assim como eu caminhei até ele, o professor abriu a porta tentando fazer as pessoas entrarem na sala de aula, porém eles estavam mais interessados em Jake e eu falando.

"Jake, eu preciso falar com você sobre Bella." Eu disse a ele as pessoas começaram a ouvir, as que estavam ali à espera de nossa classe para começar.

"Ok, o que sobre ela, Edward?"

"Primeiro de tudo, eu sei que vocês dois tiveram um encontro na outra noite e você a levou para o café da manhã." Eu disse a ele.

"Ok, chegue ao ponto Edward." Ele me disse e eu disse de volta,

"Bem, eu estou aqui para te dizer, que eu quero Bella também." Eu disse a ele. Eu sei que éramos amigos, mas acho que indo atrás da mesma garota, isso estava mudando agora.

"Sério?" Ele disse se divertindo com minha declaração.

"Sim, realmente, só saiba Jake, eu não vou fazer uma luta justa também."

"Mas como você vai explicar isso para sua família, Edward, eles não vão..." Eu cortá-lo, dizendo:

"Eles já sabem agora, na verdade, foram eles os que me incentivaram a lutar por ela, o que, meu amigo, eu vou!" Eu disse a Jake. Ele apenas olhou para mim e disse:

"Bem, então Edward, eu acho que o melhor homem deve ganhar." Eu disse para mim. Eu sorri para ele e disse de volta,

"Oh acredite em mim tenho a intenção de ganhar! Eu garanto isso!" Eu saí andando, deixando-o sem palavras. Caminhamos para a sala de aula, e ele continuou dando-me olhares por todo o tempo que professor ficou fazendo uma palestra. Depois da aula eu pretendo encontrar Bella, e dizer a ela que eu a quero, que eu estou apaixonado por ela.

A / N: Ok, agora a família sabe, Jake sabe, o que Bella vai fazer agora? Deixe-me ouvir seus pensamentos sobre isso!


	15. Chapter 15

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Ch 15: Edward pede Bella para sair!

Still e POV:

Após a aula, fui em busca de Bella. Eu precisava, pelo menos, ir a um encontro com ela, eu esperava que ela me desse uma chance. Gostaria de ter certeza que ela não iria se arrepender. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que a família estava bem com isso. Eu sei que não éramos parentes de sangue, eu só não podia esconder meus sentimentos por ela mais. Eu estava cansado de ficar longe dela.

Eu a vi andando com a cabeça baixa, ela estava olhando para um papel. Então eu continuei a caminhar até ela e disse o nome dela assim que cheguei mais perto.

"Bella, podemos conversar por um minuto?" Perguntei a ela. Ela apenas olhou para mim e respondeu:

"O que foi Edward?" Será que ela realmente tinha que fazer essa pergunta, eu ignorei, mas continuei,

"Olha, eu só queria dizer que sinto muito sobre a outra noite. Eu não quero discutir com você." Comecei a dizer a ela.

"Edward, olhe está tudo bem, eu entendo. Preciso ir para a aula, além disso você não deveria estar com Tanya agora mesmo!"

"Agora por que eu iria ficar com ela?" Eu questionei.

"Bem, afinal, não é ela o seu brinquedo favorito ?" Ela me perguntou em um tom condescendente.

"O que é que isso quer dizer, Bella? Eu acho, mas me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas nós nos beijamos antes de seu encontro com Jake, isso não te mostra alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei. Ela apenas olhou para mim e eu continuei ,

"Bella, eu vim para te convidar para sair em um encontro." seus olhos se arregalaram.

"O quê? Você está falando sério? E quanto a Tanya?" , Perguntou ela.

"O que há sobre ela, eu lhe pedi para sair comigo Bella. Um encontro de verdade, só nós dois. Olha, eu sei que tenho sido um idiota, mas eu quero corrigir isso, por favor. Bella, eu sei que você saiu com Jake, mas eu, pelo menos, quer uma chance aqui, por favor. "

"E quanto a nossa família, Edward, como é que eles se sentem sobre nós sairmos?" , Perguntou ela.

"Bella, não se preocupe com isso, apenas por favor, concorde em ir a um encontro comigo, eu prometo que não vai se arrepender."

Eu queria dizer a ela de uma maneira especial, como eu me sentia a respeito dela. Eu já tinha algo em mente, eu queria levá-la.

"Por favor, Bella, eu só estou pedindo uma chance aqui." Implorei com ela.

"Tudo bem Edward, ok, nós iremos a um encontro." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Sério? Você vai sair comigo?" Perguntei novamente.

"Sim, Edward." Ela respondeu de volta.

"Obrigado, Bella. Você não vai se arrepender, eu prometo." Eu beijei sua bochecha e fui para a aula.

A / N: Então, você tem isso, eles estão indo finalmente a um encontro. Até que enfim!

Review! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Capítulo 16: Primeiro encontro de Edward e Bella

Eu finalmente encontrei alguém

POV de Edward:

Fiquei animado e nervoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo, me decidi por usar uma camisa pólo prata e cinza com uma calça preta. Faltavam cinco minutos até começarmos nosso encontro e eu queria que tudo saísse perfeito. Então eu fui até a sala e eu decidi ir para fora e toquei a campainha da porta. Pedi a família, por favor, para nos deixar em paz essa noite, eu não queria que ela fosse esmagada por eles oscilando em torno de nós. Eu ouvi Bella gritar para alguém,

"Alguém pode abrir a porta?" ela questionou, mas nenhuma resposta, então eu toquei novamente. Ela abriu a porta finalmente e eu sorri para ela, ela sorriu de volta. Ela estava HOT! Meus olhos subiam e desciam sobre ela e eu não poderia deixar de lamber os meus lábios, ela engasgou. Cara, eu já estava tendo um tempo **duro **paramanter meus pensamentos de ir para a sarjeta já!

Ela estava usando um vestido rosa de um ombro, que abraçou suas curvas em todos os lugares certos, da parte da saia para baixo era prata com algumas sequências de prata para fazê-la brilhar. Seus sapatos eram prata com saltos coloridos com um pouco de joias de prata sobre eles. FODA! Eu estava tendo um tempo muito difícil para manter meu foco. Limpei a garganta para tentar conversar, mas merda, eu estava tendo uma porra de tempo duro! Meu pau já estava de pé em atenção, eu tive que me mover para que ela não notasse imediatamente.

"Ahem ... Droga Bella o que você está tentando fazer para mim aqui?" Perguntei a ela. Eu só queria levá-la lá em cima e só ... nem pensar. Ela sorriu e perguntou:

"O que é que você quer dizer Edward, eu imagino que você gosta do meu vestido?" Ela perguntou em seu tom sedutor. Seus olhos pareciam estar me despindo sozinhos.

"Um... você poderia dizer isso de novo." Minhas mãos estavam atrás das minhas costas escondendo as flores, então eu finalmente dei-lhes a ela. Era uma mistura de rosas brancas e vermelhas, para simbolizar a nossa relação até agora.

"Você está ótimo Edward, mas por que você tocou a campainha da porta? Por que apenas não nos encontramos na sala de estar?" ela me perguntou.

"Porque, Bella este é o nosso primeiro encontro e eu queria que se assemelhasse a isso. Então, você está pronta para ir?" Perguntei a ela. Ela primeiro foi colocar as flores em um pouco de água na cozinha, em seguida, voltou e eu dei-lhe o meu braço para que ela o tomasse.

Liguei para fazer uma reserva no italiano Bella Inn, eu pedi uma área muito privada, apenas nós dois. Eu também queria que nós tivéssemos um bom carro para dirigir, então eu retirei meu Aston Martin Vanquish fora da garagem, e sim é um carro desportivo, preto! Abri a porta para Bella, e ela deslizou em seu assento de couro preto agradável. Eu amava este carro e erai um bom carro para um encontro, nem mesmo Tanya tinha visto esse carro! Bella é a primeira e ela será a última também.

Quando chegamos à estrada, conversamos sobre coisas em geral. Ela não podia acreditar que a família estava bem com o nosso relacionamento, mas eu disse-lhe que não tínhamos o mesmo SANGUE. Cara, eu estava sempre feliz que não fôssemos irmãos, eu não acho que eu teria lidado com isso!

Entramos no estacionamento do restaurante e fomos para a recepção. Eu disse que eu tinha uma reserva para Cullen e ela levou-nos direito a uma parte isolada do restaurante, do jeito que eu queria. Eu dei uma nota de cem dólares e agradeci. Puxei a cadeira de Bella e ela sentou-se. Depois me sentei em frente a ela. A mesa estava posta para dois, é claro, a sala estava mal iluminado e tivemos uma vela acesa sobre a mesa. Falar sobre iluminação. Nosso garçom era um sujeito chamado Tyler, e seus olhos estavam em Bella o tempo todo inteiro. Eu não queria parecer com ciúmes, mas eu estava em um encontro com Bella, e não queria que alguém de olho nela, comigo por perto. Ele perguntou se estávamos prontos para pedir.

"Posso fazer o seu pedido senhorita?" Ele perguntou de uma forma suave e um tom muito amigável. Isso é tudo que eu precisava, uma porra de garçom se metendo no meu encontro.

"Sim, eu vou querer o ravióli de cogumelos com uma salada." Ela disse com sua voz amigável.

"E para beber?" Ele perguntou-lhe com uma piscadela. Eu não estava acreditando, mas mantive minha compostura. Oh, eu vou deixar esse cara aprender quando for a minha vez, de uma forma amigável, é claro. Ela pediu um vinho tinto para acompanhar seu jantar.

"O que posso fazer por você, senhor?" ele perguntou mantendo os olhos em Bella. Esse cara tem um monte de merda, atrapalhando meu encontro! Portanto, a fim de obter sua atenção, tossi.

"Aham! Eu estou aqui senhor, do outro lado da mesa, em frente a minha acompanhante." Eu disse com um tom amigável, mas de aviso. Ele finalmente olhou para mim e meus olhos eram frios para ele. Sim, é melhor você tirar os olhos dela agora, eu pensava!

"Eu vou querer a parmegiana de frango com espaguete, por favor. Vinho tinto também, para beber".

"Okay, vou trazer suas bebidas e solicitar seus pedidos." ele disse agora olhando para Bella novamente.

"Há mais alguma coisa, que eu possa fazer para você?" ele perguntou a Bella. Ela disse não, obrigada e ele finalmente deixou a mesa para ir fazer os pedidos.

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu e eu sorri de volta e me recostei na minha cadeira. Ela me perguntou:

"Você está bem Edward? Você meio que parecia chateado com o garçom, agora há pouquinho." Eu olhei para ela com meu olhar sedutor e disse:

"Eu estou bem, estou aqui com você Bella. Eu só não gosto da ideia de que o garçom fique flertando com minha acompanhante. Mas eu não vou deixar isso estragar a nossa noite." O garçom trouxe o nosso jantar, começamos a nossa conversa sobre nossa formatura e ida para a faculdade.

Começamos a conversar sobre a formatura e o que iríamos fazer depois. Estou fazendo cursos de negócios e irei obter o meu diploma de bacharel para que eu possa ter meu próprio negócio. Eu disse a ela que queria começar minha própria empresa e ela sorriu.

"Bem, Edward parece muito promissor. Eu gosto do fato de que você quer possuir seu próprio negócio, isso mostra que você quer crescer." Ela disse para mim.

"Obrigada Bella." Eu disse a ela, em seguida, mudei o meu tom para um tom conquistador e disse-lhe:

"Eu só sei o que quero, e quando eu vejo isso eu vou atrás, com força total. Eu não vou deixar nada me impedir de conseguir o que eu quero, nos negócios ou na minha vida pessoal também." Eu disse piscando para ela. Ela corou e disse:

"Hmm eu vejo." Quando ela olhou nos meus olhos.

"E quanto a você?" Perguntei-lhe com o meu sorriso torto, "O que é que você quer?" Meus olhos ficaram nos seus todo o tempo.

"Bem, meu plano é trabalhar para uma revista e escrever sobre projetos, mas ainda não tenho certeza exatamente sobre qual tema."

"Uau estou impressionado." Nós tínhamos acabado de comer o jantar e eu estava pronto para a sobremesa. Não, não esse tipo de sobremesa! Eu realmente queria aproveitar meu tempo com ela, sem pressa. Eu queria que ela visse o meu lado sério, e o divertido. Tyler nosso garçom voltou e perguntou se queríamos a sobremesa e eu disse-lhe:

"Traga-nos o seu cheesecake de mouse de chocolate com apenas um garfo, por favor." Eu disse a ele, mas olhando diretamente para Bella, mantendo meus olhos nos dela e perguntei:

"Se estiver tudo bem para você, eu apenas pensei que poderíamos alimentar um ao outro, dividir o mesmo prato." Eu disse no meu tom baixo e sedutor, mas ainda alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvi-lo também. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e manteve os olhos em mim também.

Ele trouxe a nossa sobremesa e eu agarrei o garfo e dei-lhe a primeira mordida, segurando o para sua boca aberta. Depois que ela deslizou o primeiro pedaço em sua boca, seus olhos se abriram e ela gemia. Droga isso foi tão erótico. Eu não poderia mais manter meu autocontrole, então me inclinei mais perto dela e perguntei:

"Normalmente eu faria isso no final, mas eu não posso resistir mais", eu disse a ela me aproximando e movendo meu rosto mais perto do dela e meus lábios a apenas alguns centímetros do dela e sussurrei:

"Posso te beijar, Bella?" ela balançou a cabeça e meus lábios levemente tocando os dela, fechamos os olhos juntos, ao mesmo tempo. Havia esta corrente elétrica entre nós logo que nossos lábios se encontraram. Eu corri minha língua levemente sobre seu lábio inferior degustando da sobremesa ainda em seus lábios e foi gostoso. Eu gemia e ela também. Eu estava tão extasiado com ela que eu não conseguia parar de beijá-la.

Nossos lábios moldados juntos e estávamos apenas com os lábios juntos. Eu não sei quanto tempo nós nos beijamos, mas fomos interrompidos com uma tosse.

"Aham! Sua conta." Nosso garçom me disse assim que nós quebramos nosso beijo. Bella é claro corou, porém eu sorri para o cara, porque agora ele estava olhando para mim com frieza. Peguei a conta, que estava na carteira preta. Ele pegou meu cartão e ele correu para passar na máquina, voltando com o recibo para eu assinar. Eu preenchi a papelada para pagar a conta, normalmente dava sempre uma boa gorjeta, mas desde que ele flertou com Bella durante toda a noite enquanto nos servir, eu só dei 5 por cento. Eu lhe entreguei a conta de volta junto com o recibo assinado, ele olhou para a gorjeta e foi embora.

Desculpei-me com Bella para que eu pudesse usar o banheiro, depois que eu saí o vi de pé no balcão terminando de fechar a conta, então fui atrás dele e disse:

"Da próxima vez que você sentir a necessidade de flertar com minha acompanhante, vou ter uma conversa com seu gerente sobre a atitude nada professional que você estava tendo enquanto estava nos servindo. Está. Claro?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Perfeitamente". ele me disse. Olhei bem para ele e disse:

"Bom. Agora eu devo encontrar a minha acompanhante na porta, desfrute de sua gorjeta!" Afastei-me com um olhar presunçoso no meu rosto. Eu sei que eu provavelmente não deveria fazer isso, mas o filho da puta estava me enchendo o saco. Eu andei para frente, onde Bella esperava por mim e eu agarrei-a e disse:

"Gostaria de dar um passeio no cais comigo?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Então, nós andamos de mãos dadas até o fim do cais, com vista sobre a água, no final havia um palco. Eu tinha pedido Alice para decorá-lo com algumas luzes, havia um aparelho de CD lá esperando, junto com uma rosa branca e outra vermelha. Bella olhou para mim e eu movi minha mão para ela ir em frente. Ela me perguntou:

"Você fez isso?" Eu balancei a cabeça e disse:

"Você gosta?" Ela sorriu e suspirou, ao mesmo tempo.

"Como?" ela perguntou de novo.

"Bem, enquanto estávamos jantando, eu mandei um sms para Alice e ela arrumou tudo enquanto nós comíamos." Fui para o leitor de CD e liguei, era a bateria. Peguei a mão de Bella e perguntei:

"Quer dançar comigo, Bella?" Ela pegou minha mão e a minha outra foi para a cintura dela e nós apenas estávamos nos balançando durante a música. Estava tocando a canção 'I finally found someone'.

[Bryan:] I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet;

[Bryan:] I finally found the one who makes me feel complete...

[Barbara:] It started over coffee, we started out as friends;

[Barbara:] It's funny how from simple things; the best things begin...

[Bryan:] This time is different;

[Barbara:] la la la la

[Bryan:] It's all because of you!..

[Bryan:] It's better than it's ever been;

[Together:] Cuz we can talk it through;

[Barbara:] My favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?";

[Barbara:] It's all you had to say...

[Together:] To take my breath away...

[Together:] This is it!

[Together:] Oh, I finally found someone; Someone to share my life;

[Together:] I finally found the one - to be with every night;

[Barbara:] Cause whatever I do

[Bryan:] It's just got to be you!

[Together:] My life has just begun, I finally found someone...

[Bryan:] Did I keep you waiting?

[Barbara:] I didn't mind

[Bryan:] I apologize

[Barbara:] Baby, that's fine

[Bryan:] I would wait forever

[Together:] Just to know you were mine;

[Bryan:] Ya Know - I love your hair...

[Barbara:] Are you sure it looks right?

[Bryan:] I love what you wear...

[Barbara:] Isn't it too tight?

[Bryan:] You're exceptional!

[Together:] I can't wait for the rest of my life...

[Together:] Oh This Is It!

[Together:] I finally found someone; Someone to share my life,

[Together:] I finally found the one; to be with every night...

[Barbara:] Cause whatever I do

[Bryan:] It's just got to be you

[Together:] My life has just begun; I finally found someone...

[Barbara:] And whatever I do.

[Bryan:] It's just got to be you!

[Barbara:] My life has just begun...

[Together:] I finally found someone...

[Bryan:] Eu finalmente encontrei alguém que me bate fora de meus pés;

[Bryan:] Eu finalmente encontrei o que me faz sentir completa ...

[Barbara:] Começou durante o café, nós começamos como amigos;

[Barbara:] É engraçado como a partir de coisas simples, as melhores coisas começam ...

[Bryan:] Desta vez é diferente;

[Barbara:] la la la la

[Bryan:]! É tudo por causa de você ..

[Bryan:] É melhor do que jamais foi;

[Juntos:] Porque nós podemos conversar sobre isso;

[Barbara] Minha frase favorita era "Posso te ligar algum dia?";

[Barbara:] É tudo o que tinha a dizer ...

[Juntos:] Para tirar o fôlego ...

[Juntos:] É isso aí!

[Juntos:] Oh, eu finalmente encontrei alguém, alguém para compartilhar minha vida;

[Juntos:] Eu finalmente encontrei o que - para ficar com todas as noites;

[Barbara:] Porque tudo o que faço

[Bryan:] É apenas tem que ser você!

[Juntos:] Minha vida apenas começou, Eu finalmente encontrei alguém ...

[Bryan:] Será que eu deixar você esperando?

[Barbara] Eu não me importava

[Bryan:] Peço desculpas

[Barbara:] Baby, tudo bem

[Bryan:] Eu esperaria para sempre

[Juntos:] Só para saber que era minha;

[Bryan:] Ya Know - Eu amo o seu cabelo ...

[Barbara:] Você tem certeza que parece bem?

[Bryan:] Eu amo o que você veste ...

[Barbara:] Não é muito apertado?

[Bryan:] Você é excepcional!

[Juntos:] Eu não posso esperar para o resto da minha vida ...

[Juntos:] Oh This Is It!

[Juntos:] Eu finalmente encontrei alguém, alguém para compartilhar minha vida,

[Juntos:] Eu finalmente encontrei a um, a estar com todas as noites ...

[Barbara:] Porque tudo o que faço

[Bryan:] É apenas tem que ser você

[Juntos:] Minha vida acabou de começar, eu finalmente encontrei alguém ...

[Barbara:] E o que eu faço.

[Bryan:] É apenas tem que ser você!

[Barbara] Minha vida está apenas começando ...

[Juntos:] Eu finalmente encontrei alguém ...

Como nós dançamos a música juntos, eu puxei a mão dela até meu peito e apenas a segurei lá com a minha e ela agarrou-se a mim. Eu me afastei para ver seu rosto, tudo que eu sussurrei,

"Bella ..." E nos beijamos novamente. Deus esta descarga elétrica me atingiu diretamente e nós continuamos a nos beijar e balançando durante a canção. Eu coloquei minha mão na parte de trás do pescoço dela e a segurei lá. Jesus, meu sentimentos por ela eram tão fodidamente intensos, que eu mesmo estava ficando tonto. Olhei em seus olhos e eu simplesmente não podia esperar mais tempo para lhe dizer como me sentia. Eu sei que este foi nosso primeiro encontro, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mais lutar contra isso, eu não queria esperar outro encontro para lhe dizer que eu sentia por ela.

"Bella, eu sei que este é o nosso primeiro encontro, mas eu simplesmente não consigo segurar mais." Eu disse para ela e ela olhou para mim e sussurrei:

"O que quer dizer Edward?"

Eu olhei nos olhos castanho chocolate dela e disse:

"Eu estou apaixonado por você Bella, tão completamente, totalmente, a- pai-xo-na-do por você". Ela ofegou e apenas olhou nos meus olhos. Eu não seria capaz de lidar com a rejeição dela não corresponder ao que eu disse então eu fiz a melhor coisa que eu conseguia pensar, meus lábios encontraram os dela novamente para um beijo leve e longo, que tirou o nosso fôlego.

N /A: Ok, aí está. Espero que tenha sido suficientemente romântica, mais temos que ver mais de seu lado doce, romântico, mas arrogante também. Eu sei que eu deixei um gancho, mas eu tenho que ver como todos reagirão a este capítulo, antes de continuar! Então vocês acham que ela vai dizer que volta? Ou será que ela vai deixá-lo esperando? Ansiosa por reviews. Bjs, Lu.


	17. Chapter 17

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Cap: 17

Edward apaixonado por mim?

Oh Meu Deus! Eu não podia acreditar Edward acabou de dizer que estava apaixonado por mim. Eu não conseguia pensar, eu não sei o que dizer só fiquei lá olhando para ele. Eu acho que ele não podia suportar o silêncio mais então ele me deu outro beijo longo e profundo, sensual. Edward Cullen, o cara que tinha fodido tantas mulheres e as usava de brinquedos para sua disposição. Então me dei conta. Ele não disse que ele amava, porque ele me amava, ele queria entrar na minha calça! Rompi com o beijo e lhe dei um tapa no rosto.

"Como você ousa Edward! Como você ousa dizer que me ama e me beijar assim!" Eu gritei praticamente em lágrimas.

"Bella, O que você ..." Eu cortei-o gritando,

"Você só disse isso para que você pudesse fazer sexo comigo, assim não vai funcionar! Que diabos é tudo isso de qualquer maneira, é a sua maneira de tentar me seduzir? Bem é isso?" Eu gritei para ele .

POV de Edward:

Que diabos! Será que ela realmente acha que eu iria passar por todo esse trabalho só para seduzi-la, eu estava realmente apaixonado por ela, o que eu tenho que fazer para convencê-la? Ela estava gritando e gritando para mim dizendo:

"Você só disse isso para que você pudesse fazer sexo comigo, assim não vai funcionar! Que diabos é tudo isso de qualquer maneira, é a sua maneira de tentar me seduzir? Bem é isso?" Eu gritei para ele . Eu não poderia aguentar mais a gritaria, assim gritei de volta,

"É realmente o que você pensa Bella, por que diabos eu iria passar por todo esse trabalho? HUH? Eu planejei esse encontro todo Bella, eu até peguei o meu carro esporte e você foi a primeira mulher a andar nele! Eu estimo aquele o carro tanto quanto eu valorizo você! Eu até mandei sms para Alice para me ajudar com este passeio e eu só lhe dei mais duas rosas e você acha que eu estou tentando seduzi-la! Que tipo de idiota você acha que eu sou! Se eu só quisesse sexo eu chamada Tanya!" Eu cuspi. Assim que eu disse o nome de Tanya me arrependi. O olhar em seu rosto me matou. Merda! Isto não é como eu queria terminar o encontro com ela. Eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas a ela quando ela disse:

"Apenas me leve para casa Edward!" Eu sabia que a tinha machucado por mencionar o nome de Tanya, ele só saiu no calor do momento, eu não queria magoá-la.

"Bela, por favor, deixe-me ..."

"Eu disse me leve pra casa agora! Este encontro acabou!" Ela gritou e correu para o carro. Caramba! Como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpido, trazendo à tona o nome dela. Eu agarrei o leitor de CD e me dirigiu para o carro. Cheguei ao carro e Bella estava esperando na porta do passageiro e todo o seu rímel estava escorrendo por sua bochecha. Eu queria limpá-lo quando ela disse:

"Basta abrir a porta Edward e me levar para casa." ela sussurrou. Suspirei e abri a porta. Ela entrou e eu joguei o rádio no banco de trás.

A maior parte do caminho para casa foi em silêncio, ela estava evitando falar comigo. Estávamos quase em casa e eu tentei falar com ela.

"Bella por favor deixe-me explicar o que eu quis dizer com o nome de Tanya." Nós chegamos à entrada da garagem e assim que parei o carro e desliguei o motor, ela abriu a porta para sair. Eu rapidamente saí do carro enquanto ela corria até a porta da frente eu a gritei, quando ela chegou à porta,

"Bella, por favor deixe-me explicar!" Ela correu até a porta da frente e gritou para mim,

"Eu não quero ouvir essa porra, Edward, eu não vou colocar para fora, é isso?" Tentei alcançá-la e ela disse:

"NÃO! Você nunca vai tocar de novo!" Quando ela bateu a porta e correu para cima chorando. Ela correu direto, passando toda a família e Alice olhou para mim chocada. Eu entrei pela porta da frente com toda a família me olhando chocados ao vê-la correndo e chorando.

"O que aconteceu Edward? Eu pensei que a coisa do passeio teria funcionado!" Alice me disse. Charlie olhou para mim com um olhar preocupado, juntamente com todos os outros. Sentei no sofá e dei apenas um suspiro pesado.

"Edward, se você não se importa de eu perguntar, mas por que ela estava fugindo de você chorando, eu que pensei que pelo menos teria visto vocês dois se beijando na varanda e teria que acabar com isso. O que aconteceu, eu estou confuso?" Charlie me perguntou.

"Tudo estava indo muito bem, o jantar, a caminhada e a dança até eu revelei meus sentimentos para ela." Eu disse a eles.

"Quer dizer que você disse a ela que a amava?" Todos eles falaram.

"Não, não no início. Nós nos beijamos e foi muito apaixonada também. Disse-lhe que estava completamente e totalmente apaixonado por ela. Eu simplesmente não conseguia segurar isso mais. Quando eu disse a ela , eu a beijei novamente, porque ela não disse nada de volta, mas ela interrompeu o beijo me deu um tapa e gritou comigo dizendo que eu fiz isso para ...para.. para vocês sabem. Mas eu juro que não chega nem perto da verdade." Alice olhou para mim e disse:

"Deixe-me ir falar com ela, ok?" Eu concordei com ela e ela saiu da sala. Sentei-me no sofá e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. Comecei a chorar, eu, Edward Cullen. Minha mãe só me abraçou enquanto eu me acabava em choro.

Onde no inferno foi que eu errei? Eu pensei que eu tinha planejado uma noite perfeita. O que eu ia fazer agora? O que eu poderia fazer para convencê-la que eu estava verdadeiramente, profundamente apaixonado por ela. Eu apenas soluçava enquanto ela me segurava em seus braços.

"Sh! Vai ficar tudo bem Edward , tudo vai dar certo eu prometo, vamos ajudá-lo filho." Minha mãe me disse. Foi tão bom tê-los ao meu lado.

N/A: E agora? O que será que Edward vai fazer?

Aqui está uma prévia do que será o próximo capítulo!

Bella conversando com Alice de seu POV:

"Eu sei que ele quis dizer com o que ele disse Alice, quando ele disse que me amava, eu só entrei em pânico. Olha ele fez um giro de 360graus na minha cabeça, primeiro ele é um mulherengo e agora ele me diz que está apaixonada por mim. Alice, foi demais para eu lidar . Como eu posso enfrentá-lo novamente?" Eu perguntei e disse para ela.

"Bella, por que você não descansa agora é só ter uma boa noite de sono, tudo ficará melhor na parte da manhã, ok?" Eu só balancei cabeça e me troquei para minhas roupas de dormir, voltando para a cama. Ela me cobriu e deixou o meu quarto. Ouvi barulhos abafados no corredor então eu pensei que talvez fosse

Agora POV de Edward na conversa com Alice:

"Ok, aqui está o trato Edward. Isso vem de mim agora, vou explicar sobre a Bella mais tarde. Sente-se na cama." Oh Meu Deus, isso realmente não parece bom para mim. Eu estraguei tudo! Deixei escapar um suspiro profundo e ela começou dizendo:

"Edward eu sei que de fato ela está apaixonada por você, não há dúvida em minha mente." Ela começou a dizer e eu deixei um profundo suspiro de alívio escapar, ela continuou dizendo:

"Como sempre, eu acho que esta noite foi um pouco demais para ela e ela ficou com medo, ela tem todos esses sentimentos e ela simplesmente não confia neles, no entanto, ela não confia em você plenamente com o coração dela ainda. Você foi este de um jogador, como você diria, um homem das garotas, para um cara doce, romântico que totalmente a tirou do chão. Ela não conhecia esse lado seu." Ela disse para mim.

Faça uma autora feliz. Deixe review.

Bjs, Lu.


	18. Chapter 18

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Ch 18 Alice fala tanto de Bella e Edward

POV da Bella:

Depois de Edward me trouxe para casa eu corri, corri chorando escada a cima, eu até passei pela nossa família que estava sentada na sala de estar. Eu vi o rosto de Alice, ela me olhou chocada enquanto eu corria por dela, ela chamou meu nome e eu apenas a ignorei. Eu ouvi Edward entrando depois de mim e ele me chamou também, mas eu simplesmente não podia falar com ele agora.

Ele deve ter dito a todos o que aconteceu, porque enquanto eu estava deitada na minha cama, ouvi uma batida suave na minha porta, eu assumi que fosse Alice. Eu havia trancado a porta, e ela tentou abrir.

"Bella, por favor deixe-me entrar para que possamos nos falar, por favor ..." implorou ela até que eu abri minha porta e corri de volta para minha cama e puxando as cobertas sobre mim. Ela entrou e viu meu rosto, que estava vermelho, manchada com a minha maquiagem, tentei limpar tudo com a minha mão, mas eu estava chorando muito, soluçando. Ela veio até minha cama e só me segurou enquanto eu soluçava.

"Shh, Bella está tudo bem. Você por favor me diga o que aconteceu?" Depois que eu chorei um pouco mais, ela ainda me segurava e eu comecei a falar, a minha voz embargada,

"Oh Alice, Foi a noite mais romântica que eu já tive! Eu não podia acreditar todos os detalhes que ele tinha colocado em nosso encontro. Jantamos, e depois fomos dar uma caminhada no cais e caminhamos até o palco, o que devo te agradecer." Eu disse para ela e continuei como ela apenas balançou a cabeça,

"Ele ligou o CD e essa música realmente romântica começou a tocar e ele pediu-me para dançar. Oh Alice era tão perfeito ... Eu nem tenho palavras para descrevê-lo!" Ela me olhou confusa e disse-me:

"Então, se ele foi tão romântico, porque você está aqui chorando, porque não está com ele agora?" , perguntou ela.

"Eu estava chegando a isso. De qualquer forma, uma vez que estávamos dançando, ele apenas olhou para mim Alice e então ele me beijou. Oh meu deus eu nunca fui beijado assim antes. Assim que ele se afastou, ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim e eu simplesmente não conseguia respirar, eu não conseguia pensar com sua confissão, então ele me beijou novamente com ainda mais paixão. Eu estava tão feliz Alice por ele ter dito isso que eu entrei em pânico. Comecei a pensar em todas as mulheres com as quais ele tinha estado com e na última, Tanya e eu me apavorei. Então, eu me afastei dele e lhe dei um tapa na cara e gritar com ele, perguntando-lhe se tudo isso era para entrar em minha calça!" Eu disse a ela soluçando.

"Oh Bella! Wow! Então você fez tudo isso porque você estava assustada?" ela me perguntou. E eu assenti.

"" Eu sei que ele quis dizer com o que ele disse Alice, quando ele disse que me amava, eu só entrei em pânico. Olha ele fez um giro de 360graus na minha cabeça, primeiro ele é um mulherengo e agora ele me diz que está apaixonada por mim. Alice, foi demais para eu lidar . Como eu posso enfrentá-lo novamente?"Eu perguntei e disse para ela.

"Bella, por que você não descansa agora é só ter uma boa noite de sono, tudo ficará melhor na parte da manhã, ok?" Eu só balancei cabeça e me troquei para minhas roupas de dormir, voltando para a cama. Ela me cobriu e deixou o meu quarto. Ouvi barulhos abafados no corredor então eu pensei que talvez fosse Alice e Edward conversando.

POV de Edward:

Assim que Alice saiu do quarto de Bella, corremos um para o outro no corredor. Perguntei a Alice,

"Como ela está Alice, ela está bem?" Eu perguntei. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar eu estava preocupado com Bella. Ela me disse:

"Por que não vamos para seu quarto conversar, Edward." Uh oh, isso não era bom. Então eu a levei para o meu quarto e fechamos a porta para termos privacidade. Eu olhei para Alice e perguntei:

"Tudo bem então o que aconteceu, o que eu fiz de errado?" Perguntei preocupado que ela nunca mais pudesse querer ficar comigo depois desta noite. Ela suspirou, respirou fundo e me disse:

"Ok, aqui está o trato Edward. Isso vem de mim agora, vou explicar sobre a Bella mais tarde. Sente-se na cama." Oh Meu Deus, isso realmente não parece bom para mim. Eu estraguei tudo! Deixei escapar um suspiro profundo e ela começou dizendo:

"Edward eu sei para um fato que ela está apaixonada por você, não há dúvida em minha mente." Ela começou a dizer e eu deixei um profundo suspiro de alívio, ela continuou dizendo:

"" Edward eu sei que de fato ela está apaixonada por você, não há dúvida em minha mente." Ela começou a dizer e eu deixei um profundo suspiro de alívio escapar, ela continuou dizendo:

"Como sempre, eu acho que esta noite foi um pouco demais para ela e ela ficou com medo, ela tem todos esses sentimentos e ela simplesmente não confia neles, no entanto, ela não confia em você plenamente com o coração dela ainda. Você foi este de um jogador, como você diria, um homem das garotas, para um cara doce, romântico que totalmente a tirou do chão. Ela não conhecia esse lado seu." Ela disse para mim.

"Oh. Wow! Não é à toa que ela está tão chateada. É por isso que ela saiu correndo de perto mim do jeito que ela fez. É por isso que fiquei confuso. Primeiro estávamos tão em sincronia, e no segundo seguinte ela estava gritando comigo."

"Edward você pode me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu palavra por palavra?" Ela me perguntou. Então eu disse-lhe tudo. Tudo o que ela gritou comigo e eu até disse a ela sobre o comentário que eu fiz sobre Tanya.

"Olha, eu sei que não deveria de tê-la trazido ao assunto, mas foi no calor do momento. Alice eu não quis dizer isso dessa maneira. Eu só queria que ela soubesse que se fosse apenas sexo que .. ."

"Você só teria chamado Tanya e não se aberto para ela como você fez?". Eu balancei a cabeça de volta para ela.

"Ok, bem vocês dois não vão resolver as coisas esta noite, então tente dormir um pouco e então você pode falar com ela pela manhã, talvez as coisas se enquadrem. Lembre-se Edward, apenas lhe dê algum tempo, ela virá até você . Afinal, se ela realmente não te amasse, ela não teria ficado tão chateada." Alice tinha um ponto, assim que ela saiu do meu quarto eu coloquei meu pijama. Arrastei-me na minha cama com meu pijama. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir, eu virei na cama a noite toda pensando em Bella.

Cara isso era uma tortura, eu só queria ir até ela e envolver meus braços em volta dela e garantir-lhe que o que eu sinto é genuíno. Mas Alice me disse para dar-lhe tempo e espaço. Então, eu estou aqui, há sempre o amanhã.

A / N: Ok, agora Alice conversou com os dois. Será que eles vão resolver as coisas ou será que Bella tem tanto medo de revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Edward? Então me diga o que você pensa! Aqui está uma amostrinha do próximo capítulo:

Fui para a cozinha para pegar algo para comer de café da manhã, ouvi um barulho na cozinha como se alguém estivesse se baralhando ao redor, então virei no corredor e atravessou o caminho da porta da cozinha e lá estava ela vestida com um conjunto de top , ele era branco com círculos azuis. Deus ela estava linda, pensei para mim mesmo. Quando ela se esticou até o gabinete para conseguir pegar algo sua parte superior se levantou mostrando um pedaço de sua barriga, Droga! Ok se controle Edward, eu disse a mim mesmo. Eu me fiz perceber, pela tosse,

"Ahem. Bom dia, Bella." Ela virou-se e cumprimentou-me, seus olhos ainda estavam inchados, mas eles não estavam mais vermelhos de chorar.

"Bom dia Edward." disse ela virando para trás novamente, ela estava colocando seu cereal em uma tigela. Então, ela colocou o leite e, em seguida, pegou uma colher e foi sentar-se à mesa. Fui até a mesa e disse-lhe:

"Podemos conversar Bella, eu realmente me sinto mal sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada." Eu disse a ela na esperança de que pudéssemos conversar. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e disse:

"Ok, vamos conversar. Você primeiro." Olhei para ela por um momento, eu respirei fundo e disse:

"Eu realmente tive um bom tempo com você na noite passada. O jantar foi ótimo, a sobremesa estava excelente e a caminhada no píer era exatamente o que eu queria. Eu sei que eu choquei você quando eu disse que estava apaixonado por você, mas eu estava sendo honesto sobre como eu me sinto Bella." Eu disse tentando alcançar a mão dela. Ela olhou para mim e disse:

"Edward, eu sinto ..."

Boooom , agora só no próximo capítulo. Nos vemos lá. Deixem review. Bjs, Lu.


	19. Chapter 19

Essa fic não me pertence e tão pouco os personagens.  
>Agradeço a karencullen2007 que me permitiu a tradução.<p>

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram review e que favoritaram a fic. Obrigada.

Jogo de um jogador

Cap. 19 Edward e Bella Conversam

Eu senti o sol começando a aparecer na janela do meu quarto. Eu gemi, porque eu não estava pronto para me levantar. Olhei para o relógio e ele dizia 10:30, UGH! Eu me senti como se eu... eu tivesse acabado de dormir, eu não dormi até quase meia noite. Eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir, eu pensei sobre Bella durante toda a noite. Eu estava me lembrando do nosso encontro até...

Não importa, eu disse a mim mesmo. Eu finalmente levantei da minha cama, espreguicei e fui ao banheiro para me refrescar. Eu escovei meus cabelos e dentes. Gostaria de saber se Bella estava acordada para que pudéssemos conversar, eu fui para o quarto dela, bati e não houve resposta. Abri e olhei, eu não a vi. Então eu fui até seu banheiro, que era apenas no fim do corredor, não estava lá também. Meu estômago reclamou então eu decidi comer meu café da manhã.

Fui para a cozinha para pegar algo para comer no café da manhã, ouvi um ruído na sala de estar vindo da cozinha como se alguém estivesse caminhando ao redor, então fui até lá, atravessei o caminho até a porta da cozinha e lá estava ela vestida em um conjunto de topo combinando com a parte de baixo, era branco com círculos azuis. Deus ela estava linda, pensei comigo mesmo. Quando ela chegou até o gabinete para pegar algo na parte de cima sua parte superior se levantou mostrando sua barriga, Damn! Ok mantenha seu autocontrole Edward, eu disse a mim mesmo. Eu me fiz perceber através de uma tosse,

"Ahem. Bom dia, Bella." Ela virou-se e cumprimentou-me, seus olhos ainda estavam inchados, mas eles não estavam mais vermelhos de chorar.

"Bom dia Edward." disse ela olhando para trás novamente, ela estava derramando seu cereal em uma tigela. Então, ela derramou o leite e, em seguida, pegou uma colher e foi sentar-se à mesa. Fui até a mesa e disse-lhe:

"Podemos conversar Bella, eu realmente me sinto mal sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada." Eu disse a ela na esperança de que pudéssemos conversar. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e disse:

"Ok, vamos conversar. Você fala primeiro." Olhei para ela por um momento, respirei fundo e disse:

"Eu realmente tive um bom tempo com você na noite passada. O jantar foi ótimo, a sobremesa estava excelente e a caminhada no píer era exatamente o que eu queria. Eu sei que eu te deixei chocada quando eu disse que estava apaixonado por você, mas eu estava sendo honestos quando eu disse como me sentia Bella." Eu disse a ela tentando alcançar a mão dela. Ela olhou para mim e disse:

"Edward, eu me sinto tão confusa agora. Eu não sei o que estou sentindo agora, eu preciso de algum tempo ok?"

"Bella o que aconteceu na noite passada, por que você me bateu na cara? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Perguntei a ela.

"Não, foi tudo eu mesma. Eu só fiquei com medo e entrei em pânico Edward. As coisas estavam indo tão bem que me assustei, você sabe. Quero dizer que você foi do play boy que gosta de se divertir para este homem doce e romântico que me jogou em um loop. Edward, eu só quero que você seja você mesmo, e não alguém que você acha que deveria ser, apenas você mesmo."

"Bella eu estava tentando ser romântico para você, eu queria que você visse que eu posso estar falando sério. Eu realmente sinto muito. Por que não saímos sair sexta-feira, podemos ver um filme ou algo assim?" Perguntei a ela.

"Edward eu já tenho planos, eu sinto muito, eu não posso. Podemos sair sábado, tudo bem?", Perguntou ela.

"Então, você, você tem planos com, é um encontro?" Perguntei a ela. Então me dei conta, era Jake.

"É Jake a pessoa com quem você tem planos não é?" Minha voz saiu mais duras do que eu pretendia. Deus essa coisa de ciúme é tão novo, é foda para mim. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir.

"Sim, Edward é Jake, você tem algum problema com isso?" Ela perguntou em um tom condescendente.

"Talvez eu tenha Bella, ele está atrás de uma coisa e apenas uma coisa!" Minha voz ficou um pouco mais alta. Eu sabia, porque ele falou sobre ela com James uma vez, ao telefone comigo, antes que nós estivéssemos em uma competição por Bella.

"Você está dormindo com ele?" Perguntei a ela gritando.

"Não, eu não estou! Eu não posso acreditar que você me perguntou isso Edward! Deus justo quando eu tento dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida, lá vem você me acusando. Nós tivemos somente um encontro, Edward!"

"Isso é geralmente é tudo o que precisa, Bella!" Merda lá vou eu de novo! Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela gritou:

"Eu não sou a Tanya, a vagabunda, que você estava comendo por aí! Talvez este seja um erro Edward, você e eu tentando termos um relacionamento, isso simplesmente não vai funcionar!" Ela disse se levantando e colocando a tigela na pia.

"Bella Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso eu juro. É só que você sair com Jake me molesta, tudo bem?"

"Por quê? Deixe-me adivinhar porque não é você!" Ela gritou de volta.

"Olha Bella eu tenho meus motivos, ok? Eu me importo com você e eu apenas não quero que você se machuque, especialmente pelo Jake."

"Eu achava que ele era um de seus melhores amigos, eu acho que isso mudou desde que você começou a quere sair comigo, oh meu deus. É isso aí não é? Desde que ele me quis, você decidiu que me queria". Ela gritou novamente.

"Não Bella, eu quero você há muito tempo!"

"Bem, eu vou sair com Jake sexta-feira e possivelmente no sábado à noite também!"

"Eu pensei que tínhamos um encontro sábado? Bella, por favor, vai, me dê uma chance."

"Por que eu deveria Edward? Tudo que você tem feito até agora é acusar-me de dormir com ele e nós só saímos uma vez!"

"Você dormiu com o amigo dele, James!" Eu gritei para ela.

"O quê? Do que você está falando?" Ela me questionou.

"Isso foi uma merda de um erro Edward!" Ela gritou.

"Então, é verdade, então, você fodeu James!" Eu estava mais louco do que o inferno, Por que ele?

"Você sabe o que Edward, esqueça! Eu não tenho que me explicar para você!" ela começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha e eu agarrei o braço dela.

"O inferno que não, Bella! Diga-me, me diga que você não dormiu com James? Diga-me!" Eu disse sacudindo-a.

"Deixe-me, agora!" Ela começou a chorar.

"Tudo bem! Tenha o seu encontro com Jake, veja se eu me importo!" Eu disse saindo rápido de casa batendo a porta da frente quando saí, entrando em meu carro e cantando os pneus quando arranquei.

Mas eu me importei, droga por que isso dói tanto! Senti minhas lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto, eu tentei limpá-las, mas haviam muitas. Eu tive que encostar na beirada da estrada e cai em prantos. Eu não pude deixar de chorar. Eu, Edward Cullen. Eu nunca havia chorado por uma mulher antes. Mas, então, Bella não era apenas uma mulher qualquer, eu estava apaixonado por ela e me matava o fato de que ela estava namorando Jake.

Eu tentei me recompor, então meu celular tocou, eu estava esperando que fosse Bella. Olhei para o identificador e era Alice.

"Olá?" Eu respondi a minha voz ainda trêmula.

"Edward, você está bem? Eu ouvi os gritos do andar de cima e ouvi a porta da frente bater. Você e Bella entraram em outra briga?" ela me perguntou.

"Oh Alice, você nem sequer sabe da missa a metade. Eu acho que eu a perdi, eu perdi ela para sempre." Eu disse a ela e eu estava chorando novamente.

"Oh Edward, eu odeio ouvi-lo tão chateado. Porque não nos encontramos em algum lugar para que possamos conversar, ok?"

Marcamos de nos encontrar para o almoço, eu estava morrendo de fome, eu não tinha comido meu café da manhã, porque Bella e eu brigamos e eu saí de casa. Eu senti que já estava acabado para mim e ela e que mal tínhamos acabado de começar. Se alguém pudesse me ajudar a ter Bella, seria Alice.

Então eu fui para Starbucks para encontra-la. Quando entrei ela estava lá esperando por mim.

"Olá, Alice". Eu disse para ela e sentei na cabine depois que eu peguei o meu café e a comida.

A / N: Ok, por favor, não me odeiem. Eu juro que eles vão ficar juntos, eles apenas têm que passar por este primeiro obstáculo. Acredite em mim quando digo isso. Edward não está desistindo dela, NUNCA!


	20. Chapter 20

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Jogo de um jogador

Ch 20 Briga no Starbucks?

Anteriormente, no ch 19:

"Tudo bem! Tenha o seu encontro com Jake, veja se eu me importo!" Eu disse saindo rápido de casa batendo a porta da frente quando saí, entrando em meu carro e cantando os pneus quando arranquei.

Mas eu me importei, droga por que isso dói tanto! Senti minhas lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto, eu tentei limpá-las, mas haviam muitas. Eu tive que encostar na beirada da estrada e cai em prantos. Eu não pude deixar de chorar. Eu, Edward Cullen. Eu nunca havia chorado por uma mulher antes. Mas, então, Bella não era apenas uma mulher qualquer, eu estava apaixonado por ela e me matava o fato de que ela estava namorando Jake.

Eu tentei me recompor, então meu celular tocou, eu estava esperando que fosse Bella. Olhei para o identificador e era Alice.

"Olá?" Eu respondi a minha voz ainda trêmula.

"Edward, você está bem? Eu ouvi os gritos do andar de cima e ouvi a porta da frente bater. Você e Bella entraram em outra briga?" ela me perguntou.

"Oh Alice, você nem sequer sabe da missa a metade. Eu acho que eu a perdi, eu perdi ela para sempre." Eu disse a ela e eu estava chorando novamente.

"Oh Edward, eu odeio ouvi-lo tão chateado. Porque não nos encontramos em algum lugar para que possamos conversar, ok?"

Marcamos de nos encontrar para o almoço, eu estava morrendo de fome, eu não tinha comido meu café da manhã, porque Bella e eu brigamos e eu saí de casa. Eu senti que já estava acabado para mim e ela e que mal tínhamos acabado de começar. Se alguém pudesse me ajudar a ter Bella, seria Alice.

Então eu fui para Starbucks para encontra-la. Quando entrei ela estava lá esperando por mim.

"Olá, Alice". Eu disse para ela e sentei na cabine depois que eu peguei o meu café e a comida.

Agora em ch 20 ...

POV da Bella:

Depois que Edward saiu eu não podia parar de chorar, tentei enxugar as lágrimas do meu rosto, mas elas simplesmente não paravam. Eu não sabia deonde aquele argumento veio. Primeiro nós conversamos sobre o nosso encontro e o quanto nós gostamos até mais tarde. Eu estava confusa, eu não sabia onde Edward descobriu sobre mim e James. Aquilo foi um erro e ele jogou na minha cara, que foi quando minhas lágrimas começaram a fluir e eu não podia detê-las. De repente, Jake estava na cozinha comigo e eu olhei para cima e o vi.

"Bella, você está bem? Por que você está chorando?", ele perguntou com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Eu olhei para ele e disse:

"Não é nada Jake, não se preocupe com isso. Então, o que se passa?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir comer um lanche comigo, só uma coisa simples e rápida, antes termos de ir às aulas hoje." ele me disse.

"Claro, deixe-me vestir e nós podemos ir, ok." Eu disse a ele. Fui para meu quarto e coloquei em uma camiseta simples e jeans, peguei minhas coisas e saímos. Jacob estava dirigindo e ele estava falando sobre a festa da fraternidade, que nós iríamos juntos na sexta-feira. Eu não estava realmente com humor para isso, mas desde que eu já tinha dito que iria com ele, eu não queria voltar atrás.

Entramos no estacionamento do Star Bucks e nós dois saímos do carro. Jake pegou minha mão, foi um gesto doce, então eu apenas deixei isso acontecer, ele está tentando, pelo menos. Fomos até o balcão e fizemos nossos pedidos e um pouco de café. Nós esperamos por nosso pedido e fomos procurar um lugar. Eu engasguei quando vi Alice e Edward sentados em uma mesa, conversando. Mas Jake só os ignorou e nos sentamos em uma cabine e ele passou seu braço sobre mim, pois nós nos sentamos na mesma cabine juntos, de frente para o outro lado. Eu sabia que Alice tinha me visto, porque os nossos olhos se encontraram e, em seguida, Edward se virou e NOS viu também.

POV de Edward:

Foda-Por que eu? Por que ele tem que trazer ela aqui? Perguntei-me uma vez eu me virei para ver para quem Alice. estava olhando. Meu coração estava quebrado em mil pedaços de merda. Eu o vi passar seu braço casualmente sobre o ombro de Bella, uma vez que se sentaram em uma cabine em frente de onde Alice e eu estávamos.

Alice disse calmamente:

"Você está bem Edward?" Ela me perguntou em tom preocupado quando ela olhou para mim.

Não, eu não esava nada bem, meu coração se sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgado em um milhões de peças, cada vez que eu a via meu estômago fazia poli chinelos apenas por vê-la. Dei um suspiro profundo e disse:

"Na verdade não. Eu sinto que estou sendo atropelado por um caminhão de merda, Jake está apenas exibindo seu namoro na minha frente. Eu só não acho que posso lidar com isso Alice. Eu estou tão apaixonado por ela apenas vê-lo segurá-la está rasgando-me por dentro. Eu quero ser o único a fazer isso. "

" Edward apenas seja paciente com ela, ok, eu sei que ela está apaixonada por você, eu sei. Eu podia sentir isso na noite passada quando conversamos, eu disse que ela está apenas com medo. Vocês dois vão resolver isso. Mas como foi que você descobriu sobre ela e James? Ela me disse depois que isso aconteceu e lamentou- se desde então." Ela disse para mim.

"Jake me disse. Foi a primeira noite do nosso jantar, todos juntos, quando ele veio e comeu com a gente. Ele me disse sobre isso por telefone, ele e James são bons amigos e seu amigo estava se gabando que ele e ela estavam juntos. Eu não quis dizer isso do jeito que soou, saiu no calor do momento novamente. Eu só acho que Jake só está com ela porque quer dormir com ela, como uma conquista. Eu não confio nele com ela". Eu disse a Alice.

"Então por que você não diz isso a ela?" Alice me perguntou.

"Eu queria, mas eu nunca tenho tempo para isso. Além disso, ela teria apenas ignorado, dizendo que eu estava com ciúmes, quando eu estou. Olhe está ficando tarde e eu preciso ir para casa e pegar meus livros para a aula. Obrigado por falar comigo e eu não vou desistir dela, jamais." Eu disse a Alice. Levantei-me e fui jogar meu lixo fora e estava prestes a sair da porta, quando Jake disse,

"Bem, bem, bem, é Cullen. Qual é o problema? Parece que eu tenho a garota depois de tudo não é?" Ele disse-me olhando para mim como se ele já tivesse ganho. Bella não estava com ele no momento, ela deve ter ido ao banheiro, então eu aproveitei a oportunidade para dizer,

"Aproveite enquanto você pode Black, eu não pretendo parar na minha briaga por Bella, eu pretendo continuar lutando, às vezes recuar um pouco, pode ser tudo!" Eu disse quando ele levantou-se da cabine e ficou cara a cara comigo.

"Oh, realmente, você acha que você realmente tem chance com ela Edward. Bem, eu vou te dizer uma coisa, uma vez que tenho trasado ela, então você pode tê-la, não vai demorar muito tempo para eu fazer isso, eu só tenho que usar a mesma técnica de James." ele cuspiu na minha cara, eu perdi isso e meu punho bateu-lhe no queixo quadrado, e para minha sorte isso foi quando Bella viu o que aconteceu assim que saiu do banheiro.

"Você nunca mais fale sobre ela assim de novo, Black!" Eu disse quando Bella correu para vê-lo.

"Jacob, você está bem?" Ela perguntou-lhe olhando para mim.

"Sim, Bells estou bem. Edward aqui só tinha que gastar algumas calorias, não é Edward. Belo soco por assim dizer." Ele disse-me levantando do chão que ele tinha caido. Alice veio até mim e perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu concordei com ela.

"Edward aqui está apenas com inveja que você está namorando comigo e não com ele, não é Eddie. Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar bem dela." ele me disse me dando uma piscadela. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando e comecei a ir atrás dele novamente, mas Alice me parou e disse:

"Edward, por favor, vamos apenas deixar para lá, Ok, ele não vale a pena." Alice disse persuadindo-me.

"Bella, Nós realmente precisamos nos falar, certo, te vejo em casa mais tarde esta noite?" Ela perguntou e Bella acenou para ela. Alice me arrastou para fora do café, nós caminhamos até o meu carro e ela disse:

"Eu vi o que aconteceu Edward, você tinha todo o direito de bater nele."

"Sim, bem, infelizmente, eu fiquei mau aos olhos de Bella." Eu disse preocupado com o que ela estava pensando.

"Edward vou falar com ela, tá". Ele pode ser o único a sair com ela agora, mas você vai acabar com ela, eu prometo a você irmãozão. Basta estar lá para confortá-la, ok. Eu só tenho essa sensação de que algo vai acontecer e em breve.

Então saímos do estacionamento e me dirigi para casa para pegar meus livros, este ia ser um longo dia. Eu sabia que Bella e eu ficaríamos juntos, eu só tenho que esperar um pouco mais, vai valer a pena a espera!

N / A: E aí? O que será que James fez paraficar com Bella? Seráquevei funcionar com Jake

Um gostinho do próximo capítulo: Jake e a festa da fraternidade:

Bella acordou na porta da frente da casa de fraternidade, ela estava linda! Eu andei até ela e ofereci uma cerveja para ela,

"Hey Bells, você está ótima! Você quer uma cerveja?" Perguntei a ela, ela balançou a cabeça que sim, então eu dei-lhe uma. Ela parecia realmente sexy, essa música veio a partir do estéreo na sala de estar, então eu perguntei a ela:

"Você quer dançar?" Fomos para a pista de dança, era uma dança lenta, por isso, nos abraçamos bem próximos. Edward já estava aqui, com Alice e ele me dava olhadas de punhal do outro lado da sala. Abaixei-me e beijei Bella nos lábios.

Depois que Bella tinha bebido algumas cervejas e um par de coquetéis de geléia ela estava se sentindo um pouco mais fogosa comigo. Estávamos aproveitando e nos amassando na pista de dança, nossos corpos foram ficando quentes e suados.. Então, eu sussurrei em seu ouvido,

"Hey você deseja tomar um pouco de ar fresco? Eu tenho uma pequena varanda ligada ao meu quarto e podemos tomar um fôlego, o que você me diz?" Ela concordou e saímos para as escadas. Edward viu quando estavamos indo para cima e eu dei-lhe o meu olhar complacente, Bella tentou subir, mas ela estava muito bêbada, então eu tinha que ajudá-la.

Logo estávamos na varanda, então nos próximos segundos estavamos na minha cama fortemente efetuando quando ...

N/A: Que maldade a minha, kkkkkkk. Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Cap: 21

**A Festa da Fraternidade.**

POV da Bella:

Alice disse que queria falar comigo, então fui para o quarto dela. Ela estava em seu banheiro se preparando para a festa de hoje à noite.

"Ei, Você queria falar comigo." Eu disse a ela. Alice era minha melhor amiga, esperava que as coisas estivessem tensas entre nós, por causa dos meus argumentos com Edward.

"Sim, eu pensei que você tivesse me dito que você tinha sentimentos por Edward." Ela disse para mim.

"Alice, por favor, ISSO de novo não, olha eu disse que lhe daria uma chance tá bem." Eu disse para ela.

"Então você vai sair com ele no sábado. Bella meu irmão realmente te ama e isso só o machuca, ficar vendo você com Jake. Ele está com ciúmes, ok. Olha, eu ouvi o que Jake disse-lhe no Starbucks hoje e ele mereceu ser socado."

"O que Jake disse?" Eu perguntei.

"Será que realmente importa o que ele disse Bella, o ponto é Edward estava apenas defendendo você, isso é tudo."

"Então por que você não me diz por que ele bateu nele." Eu disse de volta para Alice.

"Tudo bem, se você realmente quer saber. Jake disse que poderia comer você e quando ele tivesse feito, então Edward poderia ter você de volta."

"Oh. Vou ter uma conversa com Jake sobre isso. Mas diga a Edward que vou sair com ele amanhã à noite." Eu disse a Alice.

"Por que você não diz a ele que ele está provavelmente no seu quarto se arrumando." Ela disse para mim, eu suspirei e fui em busca de Edward. Com certeza ele estava em seu quarto.

"Hey". Eu disse a ele. Ele estava amarrando seus tênis. Ele estava incrível. Ele usava uma camisa xadrez com um jeans e seus cabelos tinham a aparência de quem acaba de fazer sexo. Ele sempre estava lindo.

"Hi". Ele disse que volta. Ele se levantou da cama e caminhou até o banheiro e eu continuei a conversa,

"Se você ainda quiser sair amanhã à noite nós vamos." Eu disse a ele.

"Não me faça nenhum favor Bella, eu sei que você concordou por que Alice te pediu. Não se preocupe não vou prendê-la a isso, ok. Você é livre para sair com Jake se é isso que você quer." Eu disse me aproximando dela.

"Edward, não seja assim." Implorei seguindo- o.

"Não seja como o que Bella. Estou cansado de discutir com você. Se você não me quer tudo bem eu entendo."

"Edward, eu pensei que você tivesse me convidado para sair na noite de sábado, quando isso mudou?" Perguntei-lhe em pé no corredor agora.

"Não mudou. Bem nós iremos Bella. Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo, tá bem. Podemos, por favor, começar tudo de novo?" Eu concordei e disse-lhe:

"É melhor eu ir, Jake espera de mim. AH! E obrigada por hoje, no Starbucks, Alice me disse o que ele falou e confie em mim eu vou ter uma conversa com ele."

"Bella, eu faria qualquer coisa para você." Ela assentiu e se afastou.

POV de Jacob:

"Cara, o que é todo esse perfume?" Seth me perguntou.

"Bella está me acompanhando hoje à noite na festa. Essa é a noite e eu quero estar cheiroso para ela."

"Espere um minuto, você quer dizer que você dois vão finalmente fazê-lo, cara você tem fantasiado sobre isso por algum tempo." Ele disse que volta para mim.

"Sim, eu sei. Desde que James me disse que era uma boa foda, eu queria descobrir por mim mesmo."

"Bem, cara boa sorte." disse ele de volta para mim.

"Sorte, cara, vou ganhar a sorte esta noite, confie em mim!" Eu disse com um sorriso.

Eu estava descendo escadas e as pessoas já começavam a chegar.

Bella acordou para a porta da frente da casa de fraternidade, ela estava linda! Eu andei até ela e ofereci uma cerveja para ela,

"Hey Bells, você está ótima! Você quer uma cerveja?" Perguntei a ela, ela balançou a cabeça que sim, então eu dei-lhe uma. Ela estava realmente sexy, essa música veio a partir do estéreo na sala de estar, então eu perguntei a ela:

"Você quer dançar?" Fomos para a pista de dança, era uma dança lenta, por isso, nos abraçamos bem próximos. Edward já estava aqui, com Alice e ele me deu um olhar de punhal do outro lado da sala. Abaixei-me e beijei Bella nos lábios.

Depois que Bella tinha bebido algumas cervejas e um par de coquetéis de geleia ela estava se sentindo um pouco mais fogosa comigo. Estávamos aproveitando e nos amassando na pista de dança, nossos corpos foram ficando quentes e suados. Então, eu sussurrei em seu ouvido,

"Hey você deseja tomar um pouco de ar fresco? Eu tenho uma pequena varanda ligada ao meu quarto e podemos tomar um fôlego, o que você me diz?" Ela concordou e saímos para as escadas. Edward viu quando estávamos indo para cima e eu dei-lhe o meu olhar complacente, Bella tentou subir, mas ela estava muito bêbada, então eu tinha que ajudá-la.

Logo estávamos na varanda, então nos próximos segundos estávamos na minha cama fortemente efetuando quando...

"Jake, você precisa parar, precisamos conversar." Ela disse para mim. Eu continuei a beijá-la no pescoço, ignorando-a.

"Jake, vamos nós precisamos conversar." Ela disse novamente. Eu recuei e disse-lhe:

"Sobre o que poderíamos ter a necessidade de falar justo agora neste minuto Bella?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu preciso saber por que Edward socou você hoje." Ela disse para mim.

"Bella, sério. Ele estava com ciúmes, puro e simples." Eu disse: de volta para ela e comecei a tentar beijá-la novamente, mas ela se afastou.

"Jake".

"Tudo bem. Ele me disse que ele ia continuar a perseguir você, e nós falamos algumas coisas e então ele me deu um soco isso é tudo".

"Alice me disse que você disse que iria me comer então ele poderia me ter depois disso. Isso é verdade, você disse isso a ele?" Ela me perguntou. Suspirei e disse para ela,

"Olha Bella, eu lhe disse que se eu quisesse comer você, que eu poderia, mas que eu realmente me importava com você e não é só nisso que eu estou interessado, ok. Eu realmente gosto muito de você Bella." Eu disse beijando- a novamente. As coisas finalmente esquentaram novamente, mas ela se afastou.

"Eu acho que é hora de voltar para a festa não é?" Ela me perguntou.

Voltamos lá para baixo, dançamos mais um pouco, então ela foi embora. Eu ainda estava duro como o inferno e com tesão. Além disso, eu estava bêbado demais. Eu comecei a dançar com essa garota loira e então nós fomos para o meu quarto. Antes que eu percebesse estávamos fazendo sexo, e ela estava me cavalgando.

"Oh sim, Jake sim!" disse ela de novo e de novo e nós dois gozamos juntos.

Acordei no dia seguinte e encontrou um recado. Eu me diverti querido, até nos encontrarmos novamente! MERDA! Quem no inferno dormiu comigo? Seja quem for ela era quente. Foi a melhor noite de sexo que eu já tive. Vou ter de descobrir quem era, certamente não era Bella.

Oh, Merda! Bella. Bem o que ela não sabe não vai machucá-la, eu disse a mim mesmo.

A / N: Ok, quem era a misteriosa mulher que transou com ele? Nenhuma pista? Bella vai descobrir quem ela é?Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

**Ch 22 Bella e Edward na Noite do Prado / Noite da Família**

POV de Edward:

Era uma tarde de sábado e todos os Cullen estavam reunidos em torno da mesa de jantar, tendo o nosso primeiro lanche em família. Na verdade estava tranquilo para uma mudança. Estávamos todos comendo nosso lanche e cada um por um tempo fomos capazes de dar uma olhada sobre o outro.

Finalmente Bella disse algo,

"Porque todo mundo está tão quieto, você poderia pensar que está em uma biblioteca ou algo assim." Todos riram, em resposta. Agora esta é a Bella que eu amo.

"Agora o que é mais parecido com isso!" ela disse com um sorriso. Então minha mãe fez a pergunta que eu tenho certeza que todos queriam saber,

"Um, sabemos que não é da nossa conta, mas como vocês dois estão indo?" disse ela apontando para Bella e eu, e nós percebemos que estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro.

Olhei para Bella e ela olhou para mim, e deixe-me apenas dizer que ficamos olhando nos olhos um do outro por um tempo até que minha mãe disse novamente.

"Então as coisas estão melhores entre vocês dois." disse ela tirando-nos de nosso trance.

"Desculpe mãe, eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar de seus lindos olhos castanhos". Eu disse a Bella piscando para ela. Ela corou.

"Bem, então vocês dois precisam se beijar e fazerem as pazes, vocês todos não concordam!" Alice disse saltitando. Todos na mesa começaram a balançar a cabeça. Olhei para ela e disse:

"Eu acho que é melhor dar-lhes o que eles querem não é?" Eu disse inclinando-me para ela. Ela disse de volta para mim,

"Suponho que esteja certo." e nossos lábios se encontraram para um beijo casto. Puxei para trás e então minha mãe disse:

"Agora, Edward, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso! Agora a beije como se você realmente quisesse fazer isso!" Eu olhei direto para Bella e disse em meu tom sedutor,

"Oh, eu definitivamente quero isso, tudo bem!" Meus lábios se chocaram contra os dela de novo e eu senti a eletricidade fluindo no minuto que nossos lábios se encontraram. Minha boca moveu sobre a dela, quando eu deslizei minha língua em sua boca e eu gemia contra ela. Ela tentou puxar de volta, mas eu a parei, colocando a mão por trás do pescoço e segurando-a no lugar. Eu estava ficando duro ali mesmo. Eu finalmente recuei e quebrei o beijo e então minha mãe disse:

"Wow! Eu nunca vi tanto fogo em toda minha vida!" Olhei para Bella e disse:

"Vamos sair daqui!" Eu agarrei a mão dela e ela disse: "Logo atrás de você, Edward!" Nós não poderíamos sair de lá com rapidez suficiente. Corremos passando por todos, eu fui para fora. Eu deixei Bella em meu carro e depois entrei no lado do condutor e sai em disparada. Eu sabia exatamente onde estávamos indo. Eu dirigi um pouco, em seguida, puxei para o lado da estrada.

"Eu sei que você não espera que faça aqui fora, não é?" Ela me perguntou enquanto eu pegava um cobertor do porta malas e eu ri.

"Não, Bella. Siga-me, certo." Caminhamos e então havia uma clareira, um prado, muitas vezes eu vim aqui para ficar sozinho e pensar apenas. Mas hoje eu tinha outras ideias, eu só queria compartilhar isso com Bella. Quando eu coloquei o cobertor no chão, Bella estava dizendo,

"Oh Edward, é lindo aqui. Como você encontrou esse lugar?" Ela perguntou se sentando sobre o cobertor,

"Venho aqui sozinho muitas vezes apenas para pensar, mas eu queria compartilhar isso com você." Eu disse para ela me sentando na frente dela.

"Bella eu estou tão feliz que você me deu a chance hoje para estar comigo. Eu realmente sinto muito..." Bella me interrompeu, beijando-me, e em seguida, se afastando.

"Não! Vamos apenas aproveitar o dia, tudo bem." Ela disse para mim. Wow! Ela realmente é uma mulher incrível. Olhei em seus olhos e eu podia ficar em sua piscina por horas.

"Bella, você não tem ideia do quanto você significa para mim. Tenho tido sentimentos por você desde que eu tinha 11 anos, mas eu não me apaixonei por você até que... bem... quando eu quis admitir que isso era amor há alguns dias atrás. Espero que eu não esteja falando isso da maneira errada, mas tenho que admitir que foi luxúria à primeira vista. Mas agora... Eu só estou completamente apaixonado por você."

Ela ofegou como eu me inclinei para beijá-la, e sussurrei:

"Completamente, apaixonado por você." Eu disse baixo e encontrei seus lábios com os meus. Eu não conseguia aguentar esta sensação que tive. Eu a queria de uma forma que eu nunca quis antes. Eu senti como se estivesse no céu, os nossos lábios apenas se encaixavam e eu delicadamente deitei-a sobre o cobertor, meu corpo indo com o dela. Eu estava deitado em cima dela e eu podia sentir seu centro se molhar. Minha boca se mudou da dela e beijei e mordisquei seu pescoço, orelhas, face, por toda parte. Sussurrei seu nome uma e outra vez 'Bella'. Estávamos ficando tão dentro deste clima que nós nem sequer ouvimos o toque do telefone celular.

Tanto para não ter interrupções pensei. Eu me afastei e colocar meu telefone no modo silencioso, então comecei a beijá-la novamente. Desta vez, seu telefone tocou e eu gemi,

"Cara, eles não podem simplesmente deixar-nos em paz!" Quando me mudei para longe dela ofegante do nosso beijo. Ela atendeu o,

"Olá?" Ela acenou com a cabeça e continuou dizendo sim, ok. "Eu vou dizer a ele /" Ela desligou e ela sorriu e riu de mim por gemer.

"O quê?" Eu disse a ela.

"Você e seu gemido". Ela disse sorrindo.

"Bem inferno, Bella esta é a primeira chance que eu tenho de ficar sozinho com você e fomos interrompidos. Da próxima vez vamos deixar nossos celulares no carro!" Eu disse a ela:

"Então haverá uma próxima vez, Edward?" Ela disse me provocando.

"Pode apostar que haverá. Quem era afinal?" Perguntei a ela.

"Alice, eles nos querem em casa logo para que possamos ter uma noite em família. Pelo menos se estiver tudo bem pra você?" Ela me perguntou.

"Eu pensei que você queria sair, não temos porém, cabe a você, amor?"

"Na verdade, seria bom apenas ficar em casa pra ser diferente, poderíamos nos abraçar no sofá pela primeira vez com eles ao redor também. Por acaso eu gostei quando você disse amor."

"Sério?" Perguntei-lhe balançando minhas sobrancelhas para ela e dizendo: "Bem, amor, eu acho que é melhor voltarmos. A menos que você caia como embaçando as janelas?" Eu disse a ela com o meu arrogante sorriso sugestivo.

"Agora é o cara que eu senti saudades, ali mesmo! Eu quero que você seja aquele cara, Edward!"

"O quê? Mas eu soei tão arrogante naquele momento!" Eu disse de volta para ela.

"Sim, eu também gosto de você assim, é parte de seu charme." Ela disse sorrindo. Eu gemi e disse para ela,

"É melhor eu levá-la de volta para casa antes de acabarmos cozinhando as janelas!" Eu disse a ela.

Voltamos e nos estabelecemos no sofá com um cobertor jogar sobre nós enquanto todos nós assistíamos filmes. As meninas decidiram por uma maratona de Twilight. Eu estava feliz em abraçar Bella finalmente! Mordiscava sua orelha, por vezes, e ela virava a cabeça para mim e sorria. Gostaríamos de nos beijar, e então alguém disse:

"Arranjem um quarto!" Olhei para Bella e disse:

"Seria bom também!" Mas ela apenas sorriu e eu também. Ela relaxou em mim e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, próxima coisa que eu sabia era que ela estava respirando pesado, ela adormeceu em mim. Eu só me enrolei em volta dela enquanto ela se aconchegou mais em mim e eu adormeci também.

**A / N:** Espero que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo, por Edward e Bella. Eles finalmente foram capazes de relaxar e apreciar um ao outro. O próximo capítulo terá Jacob.

Quem quiser uma prévia do próximo capítulo, deixe um review com o e mail, mas coloque arroba ponto por extenso para que o FF não desapareça com o e mail e eu mandarei pra vocês.


	23. Chapter 23

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

Ch 23 Mistério revelado e essas três pequenas palavras!

POV do Jake:

Perguntei a todos na casa de fraternidade, quem era a menina que eu dormi. Eu não conseguia lembrar quem era. Eu entreguei o bilhete para Seth e ele apenas riu.

"Você realmente não se lembra com quem você fez sexo, Jesus Jake você estava tão bêbado assim?" Ele me perguntou.

"Será que você poderia só me dizer quem era. Obviamente que foi bom ou ela não teria de ter deixado esta nota para mim! Então, quem era ela, eu sei que você viu com quem eu subi, agora me diga!" Minha paciência estava se esgotando,

"Oh Jake, Sim, Jake. Cara ela realmente gostou. Era a Tanya, tudo bem." Foda-se! Você tem que estar brincando comigo, Tanya do Edward. Santa MERDA! Eu dormi com uma de suas putas!

"Você está me gozando né? Sério, era a Tanya." Eu questionei novamente, e ele concordou. "Será que Bella sabe sobre isso?" Comecei a pensar, oh eu espero que ela não descubra antes que eu foda ela, eu fiquei tão perto na noite passada porra, mas ela colocou o pé no freio!

"Jake, ela foi embora antes de você e Tanya estarem um em cima do outro, ainda bem." ele disse rindo de mim. Só então meu celular tocou. Eu respondi e disse: 'sim, sim eu também, bem legal. ' Eu disse desligando e correndo para o meu quarto.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, ela me cumprimentou e estava nua na minha cama, e eu fui acompanhá-la.

POV da Bella:

Eu tinha acabado de subir, fui para o meu banheiro. Eu escovei os dentes e puxei meu cabelo para trás. Voltei para o meu quarto e vi que minha bolsa de mão não estava aqui. Olhei por toda parte, e até mesmo olhei lá em baixo. Eu não poderia encontrá-la em nenhum lugar. De repente eu lembrei que provavelmente devo tê-la deixado no quarto de Jake no dia da festa. Eu nem sequer a usei ontem, e eu preciso dela porque o meu cartão de débito está lá.

Então eu peguei minhas chaves e parti para a casa que Jake vivia na fraternidade. Uma vez que eu estava lá entrei na casa e ninguém estava na sala de estar. Então fui em frente até o quarto de Jake parar buscar minha bolsa, eu odiava ir lá sem Jake, mas eu não tenho tempo para esperar por ele, então eu fui até as escadas.

Quando cheguei lá, fui pelo corredor, e ouvi um barulho vindo de um dos quartos. Quando cheguei mais perto, vi que ele estava vindo do quarto de Jake. Eu bati, mas não tive nenhuma resposta, então eu entrei e vi Tanya cavalgando Jake e gritando e gemendo,

"Sim, Jake, sim! Oh meu deus, você é incrível!" Eu vi os seios dela saltando para cima e para baixo e Jake os estava chupando. Eu não podia acreditar! Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo e com Tanya! Então gritei para obter a sua atenção,

"Desculpe interromper!" Eu gritei e bati a porta fechada, Jake estava gritando,

"Bella Espere!"

De volta ao POV de Jacob:

Merda! Eu empurrei Tanya de cima de mim e agarrei meu short e sai correndo do quarto para encontrar Bella, eu tinha que explicar.

Antes que ela corresse para fora da porta, eu agarrei-a dizendo:

-"Bella, por favor, deixe-me explicar, não é o que você pensa!" Ela apenas olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

-"Jake, não posso acreditar que você fez isso comigo e justo com ela! Você nunca vai me tocar de novo!" Disse tentando se libertar da minha mão.

"Bella, querida, por favor, ela me seduziu! Eu juro!" Eu gritei para ela.

-"Essa foi sua primeira vez com ela?" Perguntou gritando comigo. "Então é isso Jake?" Ela questionou. "Eu não penso assim! Então, eu não quis dormir com você, e você decidiu ficar com ela no meu lugar. Oh sua cobra! Eu nunca mais quero ver você de novo!" Ela gritou comigo e correu para fora da porta, eu corri atrás dela e tentei impedi-la de novo, mas ela arrancou com o carro dela.

-"BELLA" Eu gritei quando ela partiu. MERDA! Eu agarrei meu cabelo em frustração.

Voltando ao POV da Bella:

Eu não podia acreditar! Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar! Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo, e ele disse que se preocupava comigo que piada, porra! Eu realmente tinha sentimentos por Jake, como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpida para acreditar nele? Eu disse a mim mesmo. Minhas lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto. Não me interpretem mal, eu não estava apaixonada por ele, mas doía que ele estivesse fazendo sexo com Tanya, de todas as pessoas! Ele sabia como eu me sentia a respeito dela.

Parei na calçada dos Cullen e coloquei o código no teclado e a porta se abriu para me deixar entrar Eu dirigi até a casa e apenas fiquei sentada no carro por um minuto. Tive que me recompor. Caramba! Esqueci o que eu tinha ido buscar. Em toda a confusão eu deixei minha bolsa lá. Eu não poderia voltar e enfrentá-lo novamente.

Saí do carro e corri para a casa. Eu vi Edward sentado no sofá e ele veio até mim e disse:

"Hey baby, porque você está chorando, onde você foi mais cedo?" ele me perguntou.

POV de Edward:

Eu estava sentado na sala assistindo TV. Eu sabia que Bella tinha saído, mas não sabia para onde. Provavelmente para ver Jake. Tentei não ficar com ciúmes, porque eu sabia que ela estava saindo com nós dois. Mas eu queria ser o único a ficar com ela. Eu só tinha que dar a ela algum tempo.

Ouvi-a caminhar através da porta e ela estava fungando. Eu andei até ela e perguntei:

"Hey baby, por que você está chorando? Aonde você foi mais cedo?" Ela estava chorando tanto que eu mal conseguia entendê-la.

Eu estava tentando acalmar ela, esfregando suas costas e dizendo:

"Tá tudo bem amor, eu estou aqui. O que há de errado?" Perguntei de novo, uma vez que ela se acalmou.

"Eu estava no Jake." ela disse finalmente. Eu odiava que ela estivesse com ele, mas ela estava chorando tanto que eles devem ter tido uma briga.

"Diga-me o que aconteceu, vocês brigaram?" Perguntei a ela. Ela balançou a cabeça e eu só esfreguei suas costas tranquilizando- a. Eu não gostava de vê- la machucada, então eu só tentei manter minha calma.

"Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?" Perguntei depois que ela finalmente se acalmou.

"Eu percebi que eu não estava com minha bolsa, devia ter esquecido em seu quarto na noite da festa da Frat, então eu fui buscá-la. Quando cheguei lá não havia ninguém, pelo menos não no andar de baixo. Então, fui até seu quarto, e ouvi um barulho vindo de lá. Quando eu abri a porta vi..." Ela parou e eu perguntei:

"O quê? O que você viu Bella?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu vi Tanya em cima dele e eles estavam fazendo sexo! Ela estava cavalgando em cima dele, Edward!" Ela disse começando a chorar novamente.

"Aquele filho da puta! Irei matá-lo Bella! Como ele pôde fazer isso com você e justo com ela? Eu estou tão triste Bella." Eu disse a ela.

"Edward não é sua culpa, na verdade, você tentou me dizer que ele não era bom para mim e eu não estava ouvindo. Me desculpe." Ela disse que a voz trêmula. Eu só agarrei-a e segurei-a nos meus braços.

"Bella, você tem que saber que eu nunca faria isso com você, eu te amo tanto." Eu declarei para ela.

"Edward, eu não posso acreditar que eu vou dizer isso, mas eu não posso aguentar mais. Eu também te amo." Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos e eu sabia que ela queria dizer isso. Meus lábios encontraram os dela e eu não ia deixá-la ir novamente. Nós nos beijamos até que nós dois estávamos ofegantes.

"Mas isso não é a pior parte?" Ela disse para mim. Olhei para ela sem entender," saí sem minha bolsa novamente. Eu não quero voltar e buscá-la sozinha." ela me disse. Sorri para ela e disse:

"Você quer que eu vá com você, querida?" Perguntei a ela. "Isto significa que somos oficiais, Bella? Como um casal agora?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sim, Edward somos oficiais. Eu te amo tanto. Quero que NÓS fiquemos juntos." Ela disse para mim e isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Beijei-a e empurre-a contra a parede e nós nos beijamos com paixão. Uma vez que eu me afastei, ela disse:

"Podemos ir buscar minha bolsa agora?", Perguntou ela. Eu sorri.

"Mas, eu não posso prometer que se eu vir Jake, que eu não vou machucá-lo ou pior. Não se trata de Tanya, então, por favor, não pense isso. Ele nunca vai tocar em você de novo Bella NUNCA. Você é minha." Eu disse assim que nós saímos para ir até a casa da Frat.

A / N: Então ai está! Então me diga o que pensa, eu sei que você vai dizer!Bjs, Lu.


	24. Chapter 24

Autora: Karencullen2007

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137121 / 1 / Game _ of _ a _ Player (retire os espaços).

Os personagens pertencem a Sthefanie Meyer e a tradução pertence a mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 24 A LUTA!<strong>

Este será do **POV de Edward:**

Bella e eu estávamos indo para a casa de fraternidade para que pudéssemos pegar sua bolsa. Oh, pessoalmente, eu não podia esperar para colocar minhas mãos em Jake. Vou fazê-lo deseja nunca ter nascido. Eu estava tentando me controlar , mas estava impossível. Bella e eu estávamos finalmente juntos e eu estava tão feliz, e eu poderia esfregar na cara do filho da puta !

Nós chegamos e eu olhei para Bella, ela parecia nervosa. Eu segurei sua mão e disse-lhe:

"Ei, Você sabe que eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, certo? Como eu disse anteriormente, eu não vou prometer que não vá fazer nada com ele, porém eu não vou começar, ok. Mas se ele fizer , jogo justo, de acordo?" Perguntei a ela. Eu realmente não quero brigar perto dela, eu só tinha essa sensação de que isso iria acontecer, então eu queria prepará-la para isto. Então, nós saímos do carro e demos as mãos ,quando ela abriu a porta.

Olhamos ao redor e não havia ninguém , então ela e eu entramos para pegar sua bolsa. Ela abriu a porta do quartode Jake e viu sua bolsa e a pegou . Uma vez que ela tinha pegado, nós voltamos para o andar de baixo e isso foi quando o vimos.

"Bella, eu estou tão feliz que você tenha voltado, podemos resolver isso." disse ele com nós dois o encarando. E acredite em mim quando digo isso, eu estava tão preparado para este momento. Eu respondi por Bella e disse a Jake,

"Nós só viemos para buscar sua bolsa, Jake. Ela lhe disse que não quer vê-lo por isso, se afaste." Eu disse a ele com uma voz fria.

"Eu não a ouvi dizer isso!" Ele cuspiu de volta para mim. "Deixe-me adivinhar, já que ela me viu com Tanya, vocês dois estão juntos agora não é isso". Ele olhou para Bella e disse: "Então você já transou com ele hein? Não demorou muito não foi!" Isso foi o suficiente, eu dei um passo a frente e o soquei em seu rosto quadrado bem no nariz, fazendo -o quase perder o equilíbrio. Ele olhou para mim e eu empurrei Bella gentilmente de lado e fui até ele e o empurrei no peito dizendo:

"Vamos lá Jake, mostre-me do que você é capaz! Eu te desafio PORRA!" Eu gritei para ele. Ele correu para mim e nós dois caímos no chão.

"Edward!" Bella gritou mas eu estava muito envolvido com Jake. Jake conseguiu fazer um buraco na camiseta que eu estava usando e ela começou a rasgar-se. Nós dois estávamos dizendo palavrões e adjacências um para o outro. Eu o tinha finalmente onde eu queria, eu estava montado sobre ele e batia em seu rosto uma e outra vez, gritando:

"Seu filho da puta, você NUNCA mais chegue perto dela de novo, seu bastardo!" Eu continuei batendo nele até que alguém me agarrou e me tirou de cima dele. Eu estava lutando, eu queria continuar a espancá-lo. Era SETH e ele estava dizendo,

"Edward, isso é o suficiente! Você já o pegou, certo." Enquanto Seth estava me segurando, Sam o pegou do chão e estava tentando ajudá-lo. Ele mal conseguia ficar de pé. Seu rosto tinha sangue por toda parte e ele tinha um corte em seus olhos e seu rosto já estava com hematomas debaixo dos olhos negros e estava começando a inchar. Digamos apenas que eu o peguei ok. Eu tinha um corte no meu lábio e um arranhão em meu rosto, mas isso era tudo. Jake estava gritando com Sam para soltá- lo, mas eu podia ver que Sam não confiava nele, ainda.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Sam perguntou para nós. Ambos, Jake e eu ficamos só nos encarando.

"Bem, eu estou esperando. O que é essa briga, vocês dois costumava sair juntos, o que aconteceu?" Eu disse ainda olhando para Jake ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego,,

"Não mais! Diga-lhe Jake, por que eu estava batendo em seu trazeiro fodido!" Eu olhei para ele. Jake ficou lá parado e então Sam perguntou a Bella,

"Ok, talvez você possa me dizer o que aconteceu aqui." Ela explicou a coisa toda, desde o início. Como nós dois estávamos saindo com ela e ela o viu com Tanya quando veio para buscar a bolsa. Ela continuou dizendo:

"Eu não queria voltar aqui sozinha, então Edward veio comigo. Estávamos voltando para o andar de baixo quando ele nos viu. Palavras foram ditas, e é isso que aconteceu." Ela disse apontando para mim e Jake.

"Isso é verdade Jake?" ele questionou. Ele balançou a cabeça que sim. "Bem, então eu não vou chamar a polícia . Mas é melhor eu não ver mais disto, especialmente aqui. Entenderam?" ele perguntou para nós dois. Ambos Jake e eu só continuávamos a nos encarar.

"Seth poderia arrumar um pano e ajudar Jake a limpar rosto, o kit de primeiros socorros está sob o balcão." Seth deu-me um pano molhado para que eu também pudesse limpar os meus cortes. Eu passei alguma pomada sobre eles e coloquei um band- aid, para encobrir as marcas.

"Então eu acredito que vocês dois estão juntos, certo?" Sam perguntou para mim e Bella. Eu concordei e disse-lhe:

"Nós só nos tornamos oficiais há pouco tempo, não foi amor." Perguntei a Bella estendendo meu braço para que ela se aproximasse , eu estava sentado no banco do balcão da cozinha. Eu agarrei-a pela cintura e a puxei para mim estabelecendo um beijo casto em seus lábios.

"Edward, eu não quero ferir os teus lábios por beijar você." Olhei para ela nos olhos e disse-lhe:

"Baby, meus lábios estão bem, você sabe o quanto eu te amo?" Perguntei-lhe na frente dos caras. Eu só queria me declarar na frente deles. Ela olhou nos meus olhos, os dela estavam brilhando e ela estava sorrindo.

"Sim, mas você poderia me mostrar ." Ela disse inclinando-se para mim. Nossos lábios se encontraram e as nossas línguas fizeram uma dança, eu gemia em sua boca esquecendo que eles estavam lá, na verdade, até que ouvimos uma tosse.

"Ahem!" Tanto Bella quanto eu fomos até a porta e eu dei outra olhada para Jake e disse-lhe:

"Fique longe de Bella, você está me ouvindo? Ou você vai estar ouvido falar de mim outra vez, e da próxima vez talvez esteja no hospital." Eu sorri quando Bella e eu saímos pela porta com ele olhando para Nós.

Jesus isso me fez sentir bem pra caralho. Bella e eu entramos no carro e compartilhamos outro longo beijo antes de nos dirigirmos para casa.

* * *

><p>A  N: Ok, eles brigaram. Então o que você achou?Mereço review? Bjo, Lu;


	25. Chapter 25

Aqui está o link da autora com as imagens da fic.

http:/ karencullen2007 - edwardandbella . blogspot . com / p / game - of - player .html (Sem os espaços)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 25: Bella e Edward: Kitchen Make Out!<strong>

**POV de Edward:**

Bella e eu voltamos para a casa depois de nossa ida até a casa da fraternidade de Jake. Caminhamos pela porta da frente e fomos para a cozinha, onde todos estavam. Minha mãe me viu e olhou os curativos no meu rosto e disse:

"Edward, O que aconteceu com seu rosto meu filho?" Ela perguntou tentando tocar meu rosto. Eu me afastei e eu disse a todos eles,

"Jacob e eu tivemos uma briga na casa da Frat. Bella esqueceu sua bolsa lá acidentalmente na sexta à noite e nós dois fomos lá para busca- la. Bella o encontrou com outra garota mais cedo, na cama. Eles estavam um...".

"Transando." Bella entrou na conversa para terminar a minha frase. Todos engasgaram e Charlie falou,

"Então o quão ruim Jacob ficou depois da briga, Edward?" Eu ri de sua pergunta e ele também. Na verdade todos os homens riram enquanto as mulheres ficaram nos olhando. Olhei para Bella e falei:

"Baby, me desculpe, mas você sabe que ele mereceu." Então eu olhe para Charlie e continuei falando: "Vamos apenas dizer que eu bati nele com vontade. Ele está pior do que eu." Em e Jasper se aproximaram de mim e fizemos um high five.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, o que posso dizer isso era coisa de garotos, nós vivemos para esses momentos em que nós poderíamos dizer que chutamos a bunda de alguém, especialmente quando se trata de nossas mulheres.

Então Charlie disse,

"Então eu devo acreditar que vocês dois estão finalmente juntos." Tanto Bella quanto eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo, "Sim". E todos riram. Eu acho que estávamos em sincronia um com o outro. Ela estava parada em frente à ilha da cozinha, a nossa família reunida em torno de nós, eu fiquei na frente dela e coloquei um braço em volta de sua cintura e a outra mão no seu rosto e a empurrei mais contra a ilha e comecei a beijar seus lábios, eu gemia alto. Bella corou e disse:

"Edward pare!" Eu gemia mais alto e apenas continuei a beijá-la, todos eles aplaudindo e torcendo.

"Baby, você sabe que não quer que eu pare." Eu disse a ela sedutoramente. Ela pegou minha mão que estava presa em sua cintura e a tirou dali escapando do meu abraço e indo embora.

"Bella, vamos lá, eles tem que se acostumar a nos ver deste jeito". Eu disse indo até onde ela estava.

"Sim, Bells, ele está certo dê um tempo para ele." Em disse rindo. Fui até Bella que estava parada em pé encostada na parede da cozinha, peguei o rosto dela e depositei um beijo em seus lábios. Eu não tinha que esconder meus sentimentos mais, então eu me entreguei. Cara é tão bom poder demonstrar a ela como eu me sentia. Eu a empurrei mais contra a parede enquanto eu a beijava. Deus, eu só queria ela. Beijei-a profundamente. Quando eu quebrei o beijo, ela olhou para mim, e eu disse:

"O quê?" Com minhas mãos no quadril eu olhei para ela. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça para mim e caminhou ao redor da cozinha até a geladeira e pegar uma garrafa de água. Como ela não respondeu eu andei em torno da cozinha para chegar até e ela se afastou. Na verdade, eu senti que ela estava tentando me evitar agora, meus avanços se foram.

"Bella, por que você continua se afastando de mim, eles nem estão mais aqui com a gente, eles foram para a sala." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu não sei Edward, isso só ..." Ela se perdeu e eu disse:

"Só o que Bella? Honey, nós estamos finalmente livres para nos deixarmos levar, para demonstrar como nos sentimos um sobre o outro Mas você continua se afastando de mim. Eu simplesmente não entendo." Eu disse olhando para ela.

"Eu acho que você acabou forçando um pouco demais agora Edward."

"Sério? Estou forçando muito agora. Bem, esta é a primeira vez. Quero dizer no outro dia no prado você estava me dizendo que você gosta quando eu fico um pouco arrogante e lhe demostro afeição. E agora você está se afastando de mim. Bella eu não posso controlar a forma como me sinto sobre você. Não posso. Quero dizer olhe para mim, eu estou completamente de quatro por você Eu não posso nem ver direito. Mas se eu estou forçando a barra, ok eu posso recuar." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu apenas não estou pronta para o sexo com você ainda." Ela disse para mim.

"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre sexo Bella, eu só queria demostrar um pouco de afeição, isso era tudo."

"Sério? Tudo bem para você não ter relações sexuais por um tempo?", Perguntou ela.

"Defina por um tempo, Bella", eu disse a ela:

"Eu não sei, Edward possivelmente um mês ou dois."

"Um mês ou dois, Jesus Bella, você está tentando me matar? Quer dizer, eu posso entender pelo menos um mês, mas mais tempo, sério? Estou prestes a entrar em combustão bem agora!"

"Edward!" Ela me disse com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu só estou sendo honesto Bella, olha o que você faz comigo. Eu simplesmente não consigo tirar meus olhos de você."

"Okay um mês, é tudo que eu estou pedindo, só para dar um tempo para tudo se ajustar." Ela me falou.

"Tudo bem, isso é justo! Cara você realmente negocia duro, e eu realmente quero dizer DURO!" Eu disse balançando minhas sobrancelhas para ela.

"Agora, Edward, por favor!" Ela me disse. Enquanto eu caminhava até ela.

"Por favor, o que Bella. Eu só quero te beijar, tudo bem com isso?" Perguntei-lhe fechando o espaço entre nós. Eu me inclinei para um beijo, mas antes que eu a beijasse, falei:

"Eu te amo Isabella Marie Swan". Então meus lábios encontraram os dela. Minhas mãos foram para trás do pescoço dela e a seguraram lá enquanto seus braços serpenteavam em volta do meu pescoço também. Ela me aproximou mais de seu corpo e nós apenas ficamos nos beijando assim pelo que eu acho que foram 5 minutos. Nós só ficamos lá nos beijando, mas então eu tinha colocado ela sobre a ilha da cozinha e estava empurrando seu corpo para baixo enquanto meu corpo seguia o dela. Então, nós fomos interrompidos com:

"Oh pessoal, Isso outra vez!" Eu me afastei com um gemido e levantei Bella do balcão.

"Obrigado, Em!" Eu disse a ele.

"Não tem problema, você pode querer limpar esse brilho de sua boca Edward." Ele falou se aproximando de mim, mas eu mesmo limpei minha boca.

"Obrigado, mas eu meio que gosto disso, é com sabor cereja." Eu disse quando estalei meus lábios. "Delicioso!"

Bella e eu fomos para a sala ver TV com o resto da família até a hora que ficamos com fome. Eu queria leva- la para sair, porque precisávamos de um tempo a sós, TGI Fridays desta vez, é mais perto e então talvez nós pudéssemos ficar mais um pouquinho fora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Vocês não acharam esse capítulo fofo? Esse Edward é uma delícia. Deixem review, please. Bjs, Lu.

Aqui tem a foto deles na cozinha:

http:/ . / -_jUWmx-3Q4Q / Th9w2zjuewI / AAAAAAAABUU / tWgTKl_X4sU / s1600 / ebkitchen2+

http:/ . / -Mzyy5ie0-_I / Th6mWkXSDxI / AAAAAAAABT4 / lNFHwMujC3k / s1600 / ebkitchen1+

Retirem os espaços.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Você pode encontrar em todos os capítulos anteriores.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 26 Sobremesas e crepes?<strong>

**Ainda no POV do Ed:**

Bella e eu estávamos sentados em uma cabine no TGI Friday`s, eu queria levá-la para sair para que pudéssemos ficar longe da nossa família um pouco. Ela me disse na volta pra casa que ela ainda não estava pronta para que nós transássemos, talvez um mês. MERDA! Eu não sei se eu posso aguentar isso por tanto tempo! Eu estava excitado como o inferno e ela não estava tornando isso mais fácil.

Ela estava sentada na minha frente, nós tínhamos pedido a sobremesa. Ela tinha pedido a surpresa de brownie. Tem um brownie é claro, então sorvete de baunilha, com nozes e cobertura de caramelo. Enquanto ela dava cada mordida em sua sobremesa, ela gemia. Jesus, Cristo ela não sabe o efeito disso sobre mim! Eu pedi um cheesecake e meu garfo estava repousando no prato enquanto eu a assistia comer. Ela levava a colher na boca e sugava tudo e gemia enquanto ela comia.

Se ela quizesse que eu esperasse mais um mês, então ela precisava parar de fazer isso, eu estava me mexendo fodidamente na minha cadeira e do outro lado ela estava comendo sua sobremesa como se não fosse grande coisa, colocava sua lingua para for a e lambia a colher, gemendo ao mesmo tempo. MERDA! Eu não poderia agüentar mais! Ela estava me deixando louco porra!

"Porra!" Bella apenas olhou para mim e meus olhos arregalaram, eu realmente disse isso em voz alta. Ok aqui vai o que eu disse a ela:

"Querida Bella, você poderia parar de fazer isso, se você não parar, eu não posso ficar sentadi aqui por mais um mês sem …... você está me matando aqui!" Eu disse meus olhos conectados com os dela. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e disse:

"Oh, desculpe! Eu simplesmente não pude segurar Edward, a sobremesa estava tão boa, eu amo as sobremesas daqui!" Sorri para ela e disse:

"Está baby, é só que toda essa gemência e o jeito que você está lambendo está me torturando aqui. Eu nem sequer consegui comer o meu cheesecake aqui porque eu estava vendo você!" Eu disse com uma piscadela. Nós recebemos a conta e a paguei, deixando uma gorjeta de 10 dólares na mesa.

"Você está pronta para ir, amor?" Perguntei a ela, agarrando a mão dela. Ela balançou a cabeça e fui ajudá-la a se levantar. Antes de sairmos eu a beijei ali mesmo, foi um beijo casto. Uma vez que estávamos indo para a portaria, havia muitas pessoas esperando por uma mesa na área da recepçãoe quando saímos, percebemos que havia pessoas lá esperando também.

Estávamos passando por algumas pessoas, quando ouvimos uma voz,

"Bem, bem, bem, se não é o feliz casal!" Jake estava de pé do lado de fora, com seu grupo de amigos e James estava com ele! MERDA! Ele de novo não.

"Jake". Eu disse com a minha voz fria como o gelo. Ele começou a olhar pra Bella, de cima a baixo e disse:

"Então, eu aposto que você não pode esperar para levá- la para casa e enrolar as pernas dela em torno da sua cintura e a ter da maneira que quizer, não é? James veio passando no meio deles e olhou para ela que engasgou ao vê-lo,

" James! "Ela disse a ele.

" Bella". Faz tempo que não te vejo baby, eu ouvi dizer que você namorou meu amigo aqui por alguns dias. Imagino que ele não foi excitante o suficiente para você já que você foi atrás do Playboy Cullen aqui. Não que eu culpe você, mas você gosta de uma pegada selvagem, não é querida? "Ele nos disse com uma voz ameaçadora.

" Já chega seu filho da puta, você também quer um pedaço meu, eu te faço ficar como Jacob aqui e vocês dois poderiam parecer gêmeos!"Eu disse rosnando para ele. Ele veio e ficou na minha cara. Mas Bella ficou entre nós dois e disse:

" Edward, vamos apenas ir, ok, esqueça deles! Por favor, vamos simplismente embora!"Eu relutantemente me afastei deles enquanto ela agarrou minha mão e nós caminhamos para o carro. Eu entrei no outro lado e saimos. Cara; que maneira de terminar a noite! Por quê? Por que temos sempre que encontrar com eles? Questionei. Bella apenas ficou lá, olhando pela janela. Eu quebrei o silêncio,

" Você está bem? "Ela me olhou e disse:

" Eu estou bem." Então houve um silêncio de novo.

Então, eu deixei pra lá até que estivessemos em casa. Uma vez que estavam lá dentro, fomos para a sala e nos sentamos no sofá e fiquei segurando ela no meu colo, enquanto ela estava respirando pesado. Eu sabia que tinha que tirar o elefante da sala e rápido.

"Bella, você poderia me dizer o que aconteceu entre você e James?" Ela se levandou e se afastou de mim.

"O que ele fez com você? Ele obviamente machucou você." Eu disse mechucou com uma voz terna. Ela respirou fundo e me disse:

"Nós namoramos por um mês. Ele estava me pressionando para transarmos quase todos os dias e eu não queria ceder a ele. Ele continuou insistindo e insitindo. Então nós fomos a uma festa na casa de um amigo dele e nós dois ficamos bêbados. A próxima coisa que eu me lembro, é que eu acordei ao lado dele nu, com um monte de gente ao nosso redor todos desmaiados. Fiquei tão nervosa que eu peguei as minhas roupas, me vesti e saí correndo. Essa foi a última vez que eu o vi até esta noite. "

"Oh Bella, isso soa horrível! Você sabe que eu nunca iria força-la a fazer algo que você não quizesse fazer. Sinto muito pelo o que eu disse mais cedo, você pode tomar o tempo que você precisar, baby. Eu poderia ficar frustrado por ter que tomar tantos banhos frios e eu conheço as palmadas da Rosy também! " Eu disse tentando fazê-la sorrir um pouco para diminuir um pouco a tensão.

"Obrigada Edward. Você nunca poderia ser como ELES. Eu sei que agora." Ela me disse dando-me o que era suposto ser um beijo casto, mas rapidamente virou beijo apaixonado. Mas estava ficando tarde e ela bocejou.

"Por que não vamos para a cama, não juntos, eu quero dizer. Você teve um dia longo e eu também. Além disso, temos aulas amanhã. Você se importaria de ir de carona comigo? Eu só não quero que você ande sozinha, ainda mais com Jake por perto. "

" Ok". Ela disse. Nós dois subimos as escadas e paramos em frente ao quarto dela.

"Boa noite, Bella, eu te amo". Ela olhou para mim e disse:

'Boa noite, eu também te amo. "Eu beijei-a levemente nos lábios e a deixei entrar em seu quarto". Eu odiava também, mas eu sabia que ela estava cansada e precisava dormir. Deus eu a amo tanto. Fui para meu quarto, troquei de roupa ficando pronto para dormir. Me arrastei para a cama, e assim que eu coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro, apaguei.

* * *

><p><strong>N  A**: Então será que esses dois nunca vão ter uma folga do Jake, e agora o James também. Agora você já sabe o que aconteceu, pelo menos um pouco, entre ela e James. A propósito, será que foi isso mesmo que aconteceu? Será que a Bella contou tudo? Por que ela não se lembra de tudo? Bom isso vocês terão que esperer e ler para descobrir. Que maldade a minha. Tomates ou review? Bj, Lu.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer em todos os outros capítulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

** Edward fala com Alice sobre Bella**

Eu não dormi a bem, eu só ficava pensando em Bella e aquele cara, James. Eu podia ver que o cara a tinha assustado na noite passada. Saí da cama e fui ao quarto de Alice, bati em sua porta e ela disse para entrar.

"Alice, posso falar com você por um minuto?" Perguntei a ela.

"Claro, o que está acontecendo?", perguntou.

"Bella e eu saímos para comer na noite passada, e quanto já estávamos saindo demos de cara com Jacob e James." Assim como eu disse o nome de James Alice virou-se abruptamente e olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Então, eu continuei,

"Ela me disse o que aconteceu entre ela e James, no entanto eu não acho que ela tenha me contado tudo." Eu disse a ela.

"O que ela disse?"

"Só que ele a tinha pressionado para fazer sexo durante todo o mês em que eles estavam namorando, ela disse que não queria ceder, mas que quando eles foram a uma festa, tanto ela quanto ele ficaram bêbados e ela disse que acordou no dia seguinte completamente nua e próxima dele e um monte de pessoas que deveriam estar desmaiadas. Ela disse que se levantou, se vestiu e saiu correndo e que essa foi a última vez que o viu. Será que ela deixou de me contar algo, Alice?" Perguntei preocupado com Bella.

"Edward, eu acho que ela é a única que pode lhe dizer." Alice me disse.

"Então há mais coisa, o que aquele idiota fez com ela Alice?" Rosnei com raiva.

"Edward, por favor, não é direito meu lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Ela irá te contar, apenas lhe dê um tempo."

"Alice, eu a amo tanto, me dói só de pensar em alguém se aproveitando dela. Ele não a violentou, violentou?" Perguntei a ela.

"Edward, por favor, estou implorando, deixe que ela seja a única a lhe dizer." Alice disse me implorando.

"James a estuprou não foi isso, ele tirou sua virgindade sem o seu consentimento não foi?" Eu gritei novamente. Eu estava furioso neste momento.

"Edward, você tem que se acalmar. Juro que ela irá te contar quando ela estiver pronta, é muito mais complicado do que isso. Confie em mim. James é uma pessoa vil e quando ela estiver pronta para lhe dizer, ela vai. Basta confiar nela, ok? Por favor." Ela me disse. Suspirei pesadamente e concordei.

"Okay. Mas Alice se eu ver aquele cara de novo- tive que fechar os olhos. Ele e Jacob nunca mais irão tocá-la novamente NUNCA!" Eu jurei para ela.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas eu tinha um palpite. Deus por que ela? Eu sei que tenho que ser paciente e deixar que Bella me conte tudo, eu só irei mostrar a ela o quanto a amo. Vou planejar uma noite romântica só para nós dois, mas primeiro eu tenho que pedir para nossa família nos deixar em paz e sozinhos esta noite.

* * *

><p><strong>N  A**: Wow! Edward está realmente ficando super protetor em relação a Bella não está? Eu adoro isso nele! Algumas pessoas deram suas opiniões sobre o que James teria feito com ela, naquela festa. A coisa é que Bella foi devastada, e levou muito tempo para que ela se curasse e superasse isso. No entanto, provavelmente, ver James mais uma vez a fez recordar de sua dor. Então o que você acha que foi? Sei que esse capítulo foi curtinho mas logo virá outro, prometo. Tomates ou review?


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer em todos os outros capítulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

** A verdade sobre a noite de James e Bella juntos há dois anos?**

POV da Bella:

Eu estava na cozinha pegando meu café da manhã, cereais. Eu estava com preguiça de fazer ovos e então eu comi cereal. Além disso, eu estava um pouco nervosa, eu não sabia por quê. Acho que é porque eu não tinha contado a Edward tudo sobre o que aconteceu com James, ainda era apenas um pedaço das peças que eu me lembrava. Eu sabia que eu precisaria contar para ele, eventualmente. Eu balancei a cabeça para me livrar dessas memórias. Fui sentar na mesa da cozinha para comer meu cereal.

Edward entrou, assim que eu estava me sentando para comer. Ele me viu sentada à mesa e veio até onde eu estava:

"Bom dia, amor." disse ele curvando-se para me beijar. Uma vez que os seus lábios encontraram os meus, eu abri minha boca para deixar sua língua aprofundar o beijo, ele gemeu e se afastou.

"Agora eu poderia me acostumar com isso querida, eu te amo." Ele disse andando até a geladeira.

"Bom dia e eu também te amo." Eu disse a ele comendo uma colher cheia de cereal. Alice entrou, ela olhou para mim e disse:

"Ei, eu ouvi o que aconteceu ontem à noite, você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem Edward me protegeu." Eu disse a Alice. Edward se juntou a nós na mesa e disse:

"Eu sempre vou te proteger, amor." ele olhou para mim e piscou.

"Ei, eu queria saber, se vocês dois já tem algum plano para este fim de semana?" Alice perguntou animadamente.

"Wow, Alice hoje ainda é só segunda-feira, por que a pergunta?" Eu disse a ela.

"Bem, já que vocês dois estão juntos agora, Jasper e eu gostaríamos de saber se vocês não gostariam de ter um encontro duplo, talvez poderíamos ir a um clube ou algo assim." Olhei para Edward e ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Claro, eu acho que sim." Edward olhou para o relógio e disse:

"Baby, é melhor irmos indo, ou vamos nos atrasar para as aulas." Assim, pegamos nossas coisas, entramos no carro e rumamos para Forks, University.

POV de Edward:

Assim que entramos no carro, abri o compartimento que guardava meus óculos de sol e os coloquei, o sol decidiu aparecer atrás das nuvens, tornando mais brilhante o dia lá fora. Liguei o rádio, alto o suficiente para ouvi-lo, mas baixo o suficiente para podermos conversar sem precisar gritar. Uma vez que eu os coloquei, Bella apenas ficou olhando para mim.

"O quê?" Perguntei a ela. Ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Nada". Mas ela continuou olhando para mim e sorrindo, ela estava tentando se esconder atrás de seus cabelos, mas eu poderia dizer que ela ainda estava olhando para mim.

"Bella, eu ainda te vejo olhando para mim, o que é?" Perguntei enquanto mudava a marcha, sim o meu carro era um carro padrão.

"Você fica lindo com seus óculos de sol isso é tudo." Ela disse para mim.

"Sério?" Eu disse parando em um sinal vermelho, então eu a agarrei e a beijei rapidamente, em seguida, acelerando novamente.

"O que foi isso?" ela me perguntou.

"Hmm apenas por me amar, isso é tudo." Eu respondi volta para ela, uma vez que eu entrava no estacionamento na faculdade.

Saímos do carro e fui até o banco de trás para pegar sua mochila, ela veio pegá- la mas eu não deixei .

"Eu vou te levar até a sua sala de aula." Eu disse a ela segurando sua mochila.

"Edward, você sabe que você não precisa fazer isso." Ela disse para mim.

"Enquanto Jake estiver tentando te roubar de mim, eu acho que preciso sim."

"Ele não vai me roubar de você porque eu amo você e não a ELE."

"Baby me satisfaça. Desde que eu sou seu namorado agora, eu quero poder ver você, tanto quanto for possível."

"Edward nós vivemos juntos na mesma casa, vamos nos ver o tempo todo. Mas tudo bem, eu desisto!" ela me disse.

"Oh, você vai realmente desistir de discutir, quando o tempo vai fechar!" Eu disse balançando minhas sobrancelhas e flertando com ela.

"Edward! Você tem uma mente criativa!" disse ela rindo.

"Querida somente à sua volta." Eu disse a beijando. Estávamos andando de mãos dadas quando vi Tanya andando pelo pátio e ela estava vindo em nossa direção. Ela estava olhando para baixo, mas quando ela levantou seu olhar viu Bella e eu caminhando juntos.

"Bem, se não são os dois pombinhos! Awe Edward você está tão doce segurando a mão dela, eu posso ver que você está feliz e tem um grande sorriso em seu rosto! Então, vocês já estiveram na horizontal?"

"Isso não é da sua conta, Tanya!" Eu rosnei para ela.

"Hm, acho que não, você sabe que ele geralmente fica ranzinza quando ele não recebe qualquer favor para se aliviar, deve fazer uma semana já desde que você teve algum alívio, não se preocupe, você ainda deve ter o meu número, eu tenho certeza." Ela disse sorrindo para mim.

"Tanya, eu sei que você estava com Jake no outro dia, além do fato de que eu amo Bella e eu estou muito feliz com ela, então até mais." Eu respondi para ela enquanto agarrava a mão de Bella e passava direto por ela.

"Edward você está bem?" Bella me perguntou.

"Sim, por quê?" Perguntei a ela.

"Só para saber, você parece um pouco tenso só isso. Será que ela está certa, você começa a ficar um pouco irritado quando você não..." Ela parou de falar e eu parei de andar e a puxei para mim.

"Bella, tem uma coisa que você precisa entender sobre mim, eu poderia ficar um pouco nervoso no início pelo fato de não termos feito sexo ainda, no entanto, valerá a pena espera por você. Eu só não quero ter relações sexuais, eu quero fazer amor com você, duro, rápido, lento de todas as maneiras que você puder pensar. Eu só quero VOCÊ. Admito que sim, será difícil esperar, mas eu vou. Eu não quero apressá-la para termos um relacionamento sexual. Quando você estiver pronta, é só me avisar ok, então vamos seguir adiante."

Já estávamos do lado de fora da sua sala de aula quando eu me inclinei para beijá-la, depois que eu a beijei, eu disse:

"Agora espere aqui por mim depois da aula, eu vou estar levando você até a sua próxima aula, ok?" Ela acenou para concordando com a cabeça.

"I love you baby."

"Eu também te amo." ela disse e eu fui para a minha própria sala.

Enquanto eu caminhava em minha sala de aula eu vi que Jake já estava sentado em sua cadeira, ele olhou para mim, sim, infelizmente, ele estava fazendo as mesmas aulas que eu, bem, pelo menos, algumas. Eu me sentei e comecei a pegar o material necessário dentro de minha mochila, a próxima coisa que eu percebi é que ele estava bem na minha frente.

"Você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Bella vai ser MINHA novamente. A propósito James me pediu para te dar um recado, ele disse e eu repito, ela gosta bem fundo, realmente fundo, assim que a faz gemer!" Levantei-me e o encarei bem de perto e disse:

"Cala a porra dessa boca Jake antes que eu faça isso por você! E para o seu registro Jake, seu AMIGO se aproveitou dela!" Depois, os outros alunos começaram a entrar na sala e estavam olhando para nós.

"Sério? Não foi bem assim que eu ouvi. Ouvi que ele a comeu ela do lado de fora do quarto na frente de todos, e que ela gostou avaliando pelos seus gritos e gemidos, ele disse que estava muito alto e que ela é escandalosa, ela é escandalosa Cullen ou você ainda não a fudeu?" Ele me disse em um tom ameaçador.

Isso foi o suficiente, eu o agarrei pela camisa e eu o empurrei no quadro branco enquanto em fervia de ódio:

"Eu disse para calar a porra da sua boca, Não fale sobre ela assim! Se você ou seu amigo James chegarem perto dela ou se quer respirarem perto dela. Eu vou quebrar o pescoço de cada um de vocês, porra!" Só então o professor veio atrás de mim e disse:

"Solta ele, Sr. Cullen". Eu fiquei lá com Jake ainda contra o quadro, depois de alguns minutos eu me afastei e o soltei.

"Mr. Black, você está bem?" ele perguntou a Jacob.

"Sim, desculpe senhor, eu estava contando ao Edward aqui, algumas informações sobre sua namorada, só isso." Jake voltou para seu assento. O professor começou a aula depois que ele tomou o seu lugar.

Eu estava ainda pensando sobre o que eu ouvi dele. Será que Jake tinha escutado a história certa? Ele realmente teve relações sexuais com Bella na frente das outras pessoas em sua festa, e ela estava gritando o tempo todo? Merda! Não é à toa que ela tinha medo dele! Eu tenho que falar com Bella e chegar ao fundo desta história em breve!

* * *

><p><strong>A  N**: Então será que aconteceu realmente assim? James transou com Bella na frente de seus amigos em uma festa há dois anos atrás? Ela gritava como ele disse? As únicas pessoas que realmente sabem a verdade são Alice, James e Bella, naturalmente.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:encontrado no primeiro capítulo. A fic não me pertence, mas sim a karencullen2007 que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram review e também aos que favoritaram essa é feita com muito gostarem deixem um review lá em baixo para encher meu coração de alegria.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 29<p>

**Finalmente vem à tona!**

POV Bella:

Edward foi muito gentil em me acompanhar até minha sala. Eu sabia que teria que contar para ele sobre o que aconteceu com James, logo. Eu nem mesmo sei o que eu estava pensando quando comecei a namorar com ele. Quando eu o conheci, ele era legal, doce e encantador no começo. Apesar de termos namorado por apenas um mês nós estivemos saindo juntos como amigos antes de começarmos.

_Flash Back:_

Foi há dois anos atrás no verão, Alice e eu fomos passear com Jéssica e Angela na praia de La Push. Eles estavam fazendo uma fogueira. James estava saindo com Jake, Sam e Paul. Eles não gostavam de James, no entanto. Eu não sabia por que naquela época.

Alice, Jess e eu meio que saímos para passear com eles. Eu observei que toda vez que eu olhava para James estava me olhando e sorrindo para mim. EU. Eu me senti um pouco estranha, eu sabia que era atraente, mas a maneira como ele ficava olhando para mim, era... Eu sabia que deveria ficar longe dele, mas eu não conseguia.

Então nós estávamos assando marshmellows na fogueira e então comendo. Depois de um tempo James se aproximou de mim e se apresentou.

"Olá, sou o James. Qual é seu nome?" Ele me perguntou com um sorriso. Ele tinha um cheiro agradável, seus cabelos eram longos e loiros puxados para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Ele tinha olhos azuis, a barba estava um pouco crescida.

"Isabella, mas eu prefiro Bella." Eu disse a ele com um pouco de timidez. Ele continuou a sorrir para mim e disse:

"É um nome bonito para uma menina tão bonita, eu quero dizer você senhorita. Você tem namorado?" Quando ele me fez esta pergunta meu coração acelerou. Respirei fundo e respondi,

"Não, nenhum namorado. Você tem namorada?" Perguntei-lhe. Ele riu e me disse:

"Agora se eu tivesse uma namorada, eu estaria falando com você. Se eu estivesse ela poderia estar com ciúmes. Mas não, eu não tenho uma no momento, apesar de que eu gostaria de ter uma". Ele disse em um tom sugestivo.

Depois daquela noite, ele e eu saímos algumas vezes apenas como amigos, tipo umas boas duas semanas. Uma noite ele me levou ao cinema e então pegou minha mão, enquanto esperávamos na fila para comprar os ingressos. Então, depois que o filme acabou, ele me beijou. Depois disto que começamos a namorar. Fazia apenas uma semana quando nós começamos com alguns amassos e ele tentou fazer sexo comigo. Ele continuava pegando nos meus seios e dizendo:

"Bella eu preciso tanto de você, por que diabos estamos esperando, você me deixa louco."

"Eu apenas não estou pronta, eu lhe disse entre beijos". Em seguida, James agarrou meu cabelo e puxou minha cabeça para trás com força e disse:

"E se eu estiver pronto Bella, eu estou cansado de esperar, vamos apenas fazer!" Eu o empurrei afastando ele de mim e lhe avisei nesta noite:

"Se você for ficar agindo assim, apenas me leve para casa!" Eu gritei com ele e esta foi a primeira vez que eu gritei com ele.

Assim ele o fez. Não nos falamos por dois dias, então de repente ele me ligou dizendo o quanto ele estava arrependido por ter me tratado daquela forma. Ele me disse que ele e seu pai tinham brigado e que ele estava apenas tendo um dia ruim. Assim como uma boba, fizemos as pazes. Depois de mais algumas semanas, ele ainda tentava fazer sexo comigo.

Fomos a uma festa na casa de um amigo dele, eu acho que deveria ser seu aniversário. Seu nome era Riley. Quando chegamos reparei que a casa estava cheia de fumaça e que as pessoas estavam altas e bebiam álcool. Eu estava desconfortável por estar lá e perguntei se ele poderia me levar para casa. Ele só me disse para relaxar e me divertir um pouco. Ele me deu uma bebida, eu a cheirei e ele riu dizendo para mim,

"É só refrigerante Bella, relaxe e beba." Eu estava ficando com sede então acabei bebendo. Depois de algum tempo eu comecei a me sentia um pouco tonta, mas eu ainda estava sendo coerente. Eu estava sentada no banco do bar quando ele me agarrou e me levou até a sala para que pudéssemos dançar. Logo ele estava passando a mão em mim, eu só ficava empurrando-o.

Ele me deu um tapa no rosto e disse numa voz ameaçadora,

"Olha aqui sua putinha provocadora, e escute bem. Isto pode ser feito da maneira fácil ou do modo mais difícil, o que você prefere?" Eu só fiquei olhando para ele e então ele disse: "Bem, o que será?" Fiquei chocada e mortificada. Eu não tinha como escapar dele, porque ele era muito forte, assim eu apenas deixei ele fazer o que ele queria para que então eu pudesse escapar dele depois que ele tivesse conseguido o que queria. Ele entrou em mim e doeu como o inferno. Eu continuei perguntando aos gritos o porquê de ele estar fazendo isso, ele apenas resmungava e continuava me batendo e estocando em mim ao mesmo tempo. Eu gritava, mas ninguém veio me ajudar, todos eles estavam ficando bêbados e altos.

A próxima coisa que percebi foi que eu estava deitada no chão, nua com ele ao meu lado. Olhei em volta e vi outras pessoas caídas, provavelmente desmaiadas também. Então eu peguei minhas roupas e minha bolsa e sai correndo daquela casa. Depois que eu estava a uma distância segura chamei Alice para que ela viesse me pegar. Ela me pegou, usando GPS. Me levou para sua casa, e eu estava uma bagunça. Eu tinha um hematoma na minha boca, no local onde ele me bateu e ela perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Eu mal podia me lembrar daquele dia, mas tudo acabou voltando. Eu disse a ela sobre o fato de ter bebido alguma coisa e ela ficou analisando, até que então ela disse que ele devia ter me dado um boa noite Cinderela, conhecida como a droga do estupro. Desde que eu não queria ter relações sexuais com ele, ele decidiu ter o que queria, dessa maneira.

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando o vi naquela noite quando Edward e eu estávamos saindo do TGI Fridays, todas as lembranças voltaram, ele me assombrou com a maneira com que ele olhou para mim, enquanto Edward e Jake se encaravam. Eu agarrei Edward e só queria sair. Ele me perguntou outro dia que tinha acontecido, e eu lhe dei apenas a versão curta. Eu sabia que precisava contar a ele e logo.

Antes que eu percebesse a aula tinha acabado e eu não tinha escutado nada do que foi falado. Então eu fui até o professor e perguntei se ele ainda colocava suas anotações na internet, ele disse que sim e me disse sobre o que procurar. Eu disse que queria me certificar de que teria tudo e ele assentiu.

Saí da sala de aula e esperei por Edward, mas eu não tive que esperar por muito tempo. Eu o vi caminhando em minha direção e me deu um beijo casto e então me acompanhou até a minha próxima aula.

"Bem, eu tive um outro confronto com Jake. Não se preocupe o professor me fez parar antes que tivesse começado", disse para mim.

"Edward, por favor, tenha cuidado, certo. Eu te amo e não quero vê-lo ferido." Eu disse a ele.

"Ei você está bem, você parece distraída baby?" ele me perguntou.

"Sim, é só que tem sido um longo dia hoje. Bem é melhor eu ir e entrar na classe, te vejo mais tarde?"

"É claro. Ei, eu te amo, você sabe disso, certo. Você pode me dizer se algo estiver te incomodando."

"Eu sei, mas não aqui, tudo bem. Vou te contar em breve, eu prometo." Eu disse a ele.

"Estamos bem Bella? Eu sinto como se você estivesse distante de mim."

"Eu disse que estou bem, nós estamos bem. É melhor eu ir tchau." Corri para a sala de aula antes que ele pudesse me perguntar novamente. Honestamente, eu não estava bem. Eu estava apavorada com James.

Edward:

Bella está agindo estranho. Espero que tudo esteja bem. Talvez ela esteja apenas cansada. Uma coisa é certa. Eu ia fazer um jantar romântico apenas para nós dois, possivelmente hoje à noite. Precisávamos deste tempo juntos. Quem eu queria enganar? Eu QUERIA esse tempo com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>N  A**: Bom, agora você já sabe. Isso foi o que aconteceu com Bella. Não é à toa que ela está aterrorizada com ele. James fará outra aparição em breve. Desculpe pelo curtíssimo POV do Edward. Mais fotos dos capítulos desta fic no blog da autora. O link está no meu perfil.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, só faço a tradução que a querida karencullen2007 gentilmente me permitiu.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30 Enfim<strong>

Edward:

Liguei para a nossa casa para pedir-lhes para que saíssem essa noite, tenho uma noite especial planejada para nós. Eu queria mostrar a Bella, mostrar o quanto eu amo ela. Ela estava lá em cima no quarto dela preparando sua apresentação para quinta-feira na aula.

Fiz um jantar simples, bife e uma batata cozida com todos os acompanhamentos. Eu tinha pegado algumas sobremesas de uma padaria, era um cheesecake de chocolate. Eu estava vestido com uma calça bege e com uma camisa polo preta. Eu queria que fosse um jantar casual para dois em casa. Eu arrumei a mesa no deck com alguma porcelana fina, copos de vinho e uma rosa vermelha como a peça central, também escolhi um bom vinho tinto para a ocasião. Fui para o salão e programei o leitor de CD, eu tinha feito dois CD 's com algumas músicas românticas, eu diminui as luzes também. Afastei duas cadeiras para a parede para abrir espaço para uma dança lenta.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para ela,

"Olá, Edward, o que está acontecendo?" ela me perguntou.

"Eu estava pensando se você poderia se juntar a mim no deck do quintal eu tenho uma surpresa para você."

"Okay. Estarei aí em um minuto." ela me disse. Fui encontrá-la nas escadas, ela estava vestida com um short boyfriend, com um top que dizia boyfriend sobre ele. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Cumprimentei-a com uma rosa vermelha,

"Hey baby, como está indo seu trabalho de casa?"

"Tudo bem?" disse ela com uma pergunta. "O que está acontecendo?" ela olhou para mim interrogativamente. Entreguei-lhe a rosa e disse:

"Venha comigo, por favor." Então ela caminhou até o deck comigo, quando viu a mesa posta, ela disse,

"Oh, uau, isso é incrível! Então era isso que você estava fazendo?" Perguntou ela.

"Culpado. Pronto para comer, amor?" Perguntei enquanto nos sentávamos. Eu peguei as taças da bandeja e ela olhou para mim e suspirou. Comemos o nosso bife com batatas e apenas conversamos. Nós conversamos sobre Esme e Charlie se casarem em breve, nós conversamos sobre a escola e apenas a vida em geral. Mas eu tinha que perguntar a ela algo que não tínhamos conversado ainda, James.

"Bella, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa e eu quero que você me escute. Eu sei que você me contou algumas coisas sobre o seu relacionamento com James, no entanto eu sinto que você está deixando de me contar algo. Conversei com Alice, mas ela disse que você era a única que poderia me contar. Baby, eu estou tentando não te pressionar, mas estou ficando louco por não saber." Eu disse a ela com uma voz preocupada.

"Eu sei Edward. Eu realmente queria te contar agora mesmo, se você quiser ouvir." ela disse e eu apenas assenti. Então, ela tomou uma respiração profunda e me contou tudo. Quando ela me disse que ele era bom para ela no início, depois começou a pressioná- la por sexo, ela continuou falando cada vez mais baixo. Ela disse que ele a chamou de puta provocadora e ela não falou com ele por dois dias. Ela também disse que ele a ligou e que ela caiu no papo dele e acabaram voltando. Duas semanas depois ele a levou a uma festa de um amigo, um cara chamado Riley.

Quando eles chegaram lá ela percebeu que a maioria das pessoas estavam bêbadas e altas de tanta droga. Ela o viu pegar algumas batidas de alguma outra pessoa. Ela lhe pediu para levá-la para casa e ele lhe disse "apenas relaxe". Ela disse que ele lhe entregou uma bebida e que a tomou porque a fumaça que estava no ar estava secando sua garganta. Ela notou que começou a se sentir tonta e diferente, quando ela encontrou ele viu que ele estava bêbado e ela lhe pediu, por favor, para que a levasse para casa. Em seguida, ele a agarrou pelo cabelo com força e quando ela não cedeu, ele deu um tapa nela e lhe disse que poderia ser de maneira fácil ou difícil.

Então ele entrou nela com força e a fez gritar. Ela disse que isso doeu muito e que ela gritou, mas ninguém apareceu para ajudá-la. E então a próxima coisa que ela se lembrava era que tinha acordado e que todo mundo estava desmaiado, então ela pegou as roupas dela, a bolsa e saiu correndo. Ela ligou para Alice que veio busca-la e a ajudou a se limpar.

Wow! Eu não podia acreditar que aquele idiota tinha feito isso com ela! Quando eu encontrá-lo, ele está morto! Olhei para Bella e disse:

"Bella, eu sinto muito sobre isso. Agora eu gostaria de nunca ter dito o que eu disse sobre você e ele, DEUS me sinto como um...".

"Edward, você não sabia. A única que sabia era Alice e, claro, James."

"Então é por isso que você estava com medo dele aquela noite no restaurante. Bella eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você. E podemos esperar o tempo que você precisar, não há pressa. Por que não comemos nossa sobremesa e eu tenho outra surpresa para você no salão, ok?" Ela balançou a cabeça.

Então, eu busquei a sobremesa e a comemos. Bebemos o resto do vinho e fomos para o salão. Liguei o leitor de CD no aparelho de som e a música "At Last" começou a tocar. Puxei-a para mim e acabamos seduzidos com a música. Aqui está a letra da canção:

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah, at last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

_And I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile_

_Oh, and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in Heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

Eu me movia ao som da música com ela em meus braços, eu respirava seu cheiro natural. Deus, ela é absolutamente de tirar o fôlego. Sussurrei em seu ouvido:

"Bella, eu te amo tanto, você simplesmente não tem ideia do quanto. Eu não posso acreditar que finalmente estamos juntos."

A próxima música começou, era "She´s like the Wind"

_She's like the wind through my tree_

_She rides the night next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

_I feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

_I look in the mirror and all I see_

_Is a young old man with only a dream_

_Am I just fooling myself_

_That she'll stop the pain_

_Living without her_

_I'd go insane_

_I feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

_I feel your breath on my face_

_Your body close to me_

_Can't look in your eyes_

_You're out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_(Just a fool to believe)_

_She's like the wind_

_(Just a fool to believe)_

_Just a fool to believe_

_(She's like the wind)_

_Just a fool to believe_

_(Just a fool to believe)_

_She's like the wind_

_(Just a fool to believe)_

_Just a fool to believe_

_She's like the wind_

_Just a fool_

_She's like the wind_

_She's like the wind_

_Just a fool_

_She's like the wind_

_Just a fool_

Uma vez que esta música começou, eu a olhei em seus olhos, ela tinha algumas lágrimas caindo pelo rosto, eu as enxuguei e sussurrei:

"Bella ..." nossos lábios se encontraram e eu estava no céu. Eu não conseguia ter o suficiente dela. Nossas línguas estavam fazendo uma dança, eu a levei para o sofá, e me coloquei sobre ela. Nossas mãos estavam tocando um ao outro e eu estava beijando seu pescoço e ela gemia e eu também. Eu beijei seus lábios novamente e disse:

"Bella, se não pararmos agora, eu não sei se poderei. Estou sentindo muito agora, mas eu tenho que dizer que estou realmente funcionando agora." Eu me afastei dela ofegante e me sentei no sofá. Ela se sentou comigo e eu disse:

"Olha Bella, eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente te amo e não quero fazer nada com você até que esteja pronta, porém eu estou tão excitado agora, que não consigo nem pensar direito! Como você se sente em relação a me ajudar com isso, poderíamos ir para seu quarto ou o meu, mas sinceramente eu não aguento mais esses amassos hoje à noite, eu sinto que estou entrando em combustão!"

"Ok". Ela me disse. Então, fomos para o seu quarto e ela me ajudou e eu a ajudei. Ela usou a mão dela, e esfregou no meu pênis, deus ela era tão incrível!

"Bella, você é fodidamente maravilhosa!" Eu disse e ela pegou minhas bolas, eu pensei que ia explodir. Ela se abaixou e me beijou enquanto ela me bombeava e então ela me disse:

"Eu te amo Edward Cullen!" Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos e isso foi tudo que precisava. Eu grunhi e disse o nome dela,

"BELLA!" Fiz o mesmo para ela, eu inseri meus dedos, um de cada vez, ela estava tão molhada. Eu esfreguei seu clitóris e ela rebolava seus quadris. Sussurrei para ela,

"Apenas deixe rolar baby, deixe-o rolar!"

E ela fez, ela rebolou até que ela esguichou seu líquido quente em meus dedos. Ela olhou para mim com lágrimas vindo pelo canto de seus olhos e disse:

"Obrigada, esta noite, pelo último mês, obrigada por me amar, Edward." Sorri para ela e disse:

"Sempre, Bella, Sempre!" Nós apenas nos deitamos e ficamos abraçados na cama o resto da noite.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu sonhei com Isabella Swan e eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

POV da Bella

Depois que Edward e eu tivemos a nossa noite romântica e nos ajudamos com a nossa tensão sexual, nós ficamos abraçados na minha cama juntos.

Essa foi a noite que eu sonhei com Edward Cullen e eu tinha um grande sorriso em meu rosto!

* * *

><p><strong>A  N**: imaginei que eles mereciam uma noite de romance e algumas palavras de amor. Eu acho que James pode fazer uma aparição no capítulo seguinte ou algo assim! Aqui está um pequeno preview:

Eu estava na biblioteca à procura de algumas coisas para pesquisa que tinha anotado no meu papel. Eu ouvi meu telefone vibrar e vi que era Edward chamando,

"Olá, meu garanhão fofinho!" Eu disse com um sorriso

"Bem Olá bebê, cara eu deveria ligar para você mais vezes! Garanhão fofinho huh? Jeez Bella você certamente sabe como causar um problema!" Ele me disse com uma pitada de arrogância. "Então, por quanto tempo você ainda vai estar na biblioteca?" ele me perguntou. Eu olhei a hora no relógio de parede, wow, já são 9h? A última aula de Edward acabou às 8:50p.m.

"Hum, você pode me dar 10 minutos para pegar minhas coisas?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Claro, eu estarei esperando por você no carro, a menos que você precise de mim para ir busca- la?" A biblioteca era logo virando a esquina então eu lhe disse:

"Não, tudo bem eu vou encontrá-lo no carro." Nós dissemos nosso adeus e eu arrumei minhas coisas. Eu caminhei até a porta da frente e sai da biblioteca. Havia outro prédio entre eles e em virando a esquerda era o estacionamento onde Edward estaria esperando. Eu ouvi alguns passos atrás de mim, então me virei e olhei, mas não vi nada. Então eu comecei a andar de novo e bati em alguma coisa. Quando eu olhei, eu vi quem era,

"James!" Eu disse quase num grito.

"Bem, bem, bem, se não é Bella Swan." disse ele olhando para mim com luxúria em seus olhos e continuou dizendo:

"Eu trouxe minha câmera de vídeo caseira, espero que você não se importe, eu só queria lembrar este momento. Então, onde está o namorado, Isabella, oh, ele está esperando por você em seu carro. Bem, por que eu não dou algo para quebrar o seu pequeno coração, mas espere eu já fiz isso há dois anos, não foi?" disse ele me provocando. "Você sabe Isabella, não foi realmente justo você correr de mim naquele dia. Eu não acho que você se lembre, por que eu não lhe dou algo para recordar, não é? Eu prometo que não vai demorar muito." disse ele me empurrando contra a construção.

Edward, onde você está! Eu gritei na minha cabeça enquanto James me encurralava contra a parede de tijolos, ele cobriu minha boca com uma fita. Então eu não poderia gritar mais.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: Como em todos os outros capítulos, essa história não me pertence, somente faço a tradução desta coisa maravilhosa, permitida pela super karencullen2007.

**Antes de começar o capítulo queria fazer só uma reclamaçãozinha. Sabe vi que tenho muito mais leitoras do que review o que me deixa a impressão de que ou leram e não gostaram ou que leram mas não deixaram review. Parece chato ficar pedindo, mas deixe pelo menos um oi, para que eu saiba que estão lendo. Pois sem receber alerta de review, parece que a fic não está sendo lida e com isso deixa qualquer pessoa desanimada a continuar a escrever ou a traduzir. Para que continuar se a impressão é de que ninguém lê. Então, por favor, deixem pelo menos um oi. Obrigada e vamos ao capítulo que é bem pesado.**

* * *

><p><em>POV da Bella:<em>

Edward e eu jantamos juntos no refeitório do colégio. Estávamos falando sobre nossos planos de sair com Alice e Jasper, naquele fim de semana. Provavelmente iríamos a uma discoteca. Uma vez que tínhamos terminado, ele me acompanhou até a minha próxima aula.

-"Bella, eu te amo, eu estou tão contente por estarmos juntos, é bom estar com você." ele me disse enquanto nós entrelaçávamos os nossos dedos enquanto caminhávamos.

-"Eu também te amo Edward." Paramos e começamos a nos beijar e nós dois começamos a gemer, eu me afastei do beijo e olhei nos olhos dele e disse:

"-Eu acho que estou pronta para irmos para o próximo nível, você está me deixando louca Edward Cullen." Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios e continuou a me beijar. Então ele se afastou muito rápido e disse:

-"Você realmente disse que está pronta para o próximo nível?" ele perguntou chocado. Eu ri e disse:

"-Sim, eu disse." Sua boca cobriu totalmente a minha em um beijo longo e profundo e eu senti seu gemido começar de novo. Acho que era mais um rosnado.

"Edward!" Eu disse a ele.

"Eu não posso fazer nada baby, apenas o pensamento de estar dentro de você me faz ficar fodidamente duro." ele disse praguejando.

"Por que esse tipo de linguagem Edward ?" ele gemeu enquanto nos beijávamos novamente. Ele se afastou e disse:

"-Merda justo quando as coisas estão ficando boas! Eu tenho que ir baby. Minha próxima aula é daqui um par de horas e eu ainda tenho alguns trabalhos para fazer antes." Nós dissemos adeus, então eu fui para a minha aula. Assim que saí, sabia que ainda teria uma hora e meia para esperar por ele.

Depois da minha última aula do dia, decidi ir à biblioteca, eu tinha mandado um torpedo para Edward dizendo que eu iria esperar por ele lá, sua aula acabava às 8:50pm. Então eu fui para o computador, registrando e começando alguma pesquisa sobre a minha apresentação. Eu precisava enviar as fotos para o meu e-mail pessoal para que eu pudesse imprimi-las na minha copiadora em casa.

Eu ouvi meu telefone vibra e viu que era Edward chamando,

"Olá, meu garanhão fofinho!" Eu disse com um sorriso

"Bem Olá bebê, cara eu deveria ligar para você mais vezes! Garanhão fofinho huh? Jeez Bella você certamente sabe como causar um problema!" Ele me disse com uma pitada de arrogância. "Então, por quanto tempo você ainda vai estar na biblioteca?" ele me perguntou. Eu olhei a hora no relógio de parede, wow, já são 9h? A última aula de Edward acabou às 8:50p.m.

"Hum, você pode me dar 10 minutos para pegar minhas coisas?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Claro, eu estarei esperando por você no carro, a menos que você precise de mim para ir busca- la?" A biblioteca era logo virando a esquina então eu lhe disse:

"Não, tudo bem eu vou encontrá-lo no carro." Nós dissemos nosso adeus e eu arrumei minhas coisas. Eu caminhei até a porta da frente e sai da biblioteca. Havia outro prédio entre eles e em virando a esquerda era o estacionamento onde Edward estaria esperando. Eu ouvi alguns passos atrás de mim, então me virei e olhei, mas não vi nada. Então eu comecei a andar de novo e bati em alguma coisa. Quando eu olhei, eu vi quem era,

"James!" Eu disse quase num grito.

"Bem, bem, bem, se não é Bella Swan." disse ele olhando para mim com luxúria em seus olhos e continuou dizendo:

"Eu trouxe minha câmera de vídeo caseira, espero que você não se importe, eu só queria lembrar este momento. Então, onde está o namorado, Isabella, oh, ele está esperando por você em seu carro. Bem, por que eu não dou algo para quebrar o seu pequeno coração, mas espere eu já fiz isso há dois anos, não foi?" disse ele me provocando. "Você sabe Isabella, não foi realmente justo você correr de mim naquele dia. Eu não acho que você se lembre, por que eu não lhe dou algo para recordar, não é? Eu prometo que não vai demorar muito." disse ele me empurrando contra a construção.

Edward, onde você está! Eu gritei na minha cabeça enquanto James me encurralava contra a parede de tijolos, ele cobriu minha boca com uma fita. Então eu não poderia gritar mais. Eu abri minha boca e mordi sua mão, deixei escapar um grito bem alto esperando que Edward fosse me ouvir. James estremeceu com a dor, então ele me deu um forte tapa no rosto .

-"Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso CADELA!" ele rasgou minha camisa e começou a amassar os meus seios com sua câmera na mão. Então eu peguei o meu joelho e o acertei na virilha, ele se contorceu de dor e eu tentei correr, mas foi bobagem. Ele veio atrás de mim e montou em cima de mim e gritou:

-"Você cadela, você vai pagar por fazer isso!" Eu gritei novamente, desta vez mais alto de forma que minha garganta latejava. Eu estava chorando e ele me deu um soco na cara para me impedir de gritar.

"-Eu disse que é para você parar de gritar sua prostituta do caralho!" ele arrancou minhas calças e minha calcinha,

Ele me teu em mim e dizendo:

-"Não se preocupe, isto vai ser gostoso baby!" De repente eu ouvi alguém gritando meu nome.

-"BELLA!" Era Edward. James estava fora de mim em um segundo e me puxou me levantando do chão e apontando uma faca no meu pescoço, alertou Edward:

"- Dê o fora daqui porra, isso não lhe diz respeito, ela é MINHA!" James gritou ameaçadoramente para Edward.

"-O inferno que ela é!" Edward gritou de volta. Edward estava ali olhando para nós dois.

"-Eu disse para ir embora! Ou eu vou cortar sua garganta!" James gritou para Edward.

"-Eu nunca irei embora!" Edward gritou para James. Depois disso eu pisei no pé James, fazendo com que a faca cortasse minha garganta, antes dele me jogar no chão.

"-BELLA!" Edward gritou meu nome, tudo ficou escuro.

_POV de Edward_:

Eu estava esperando no carro, já tinha passado 20 minutos, fiquei preocupado, então fui procurá-la. Ouvi um grito e então comecei a correr na direção de onde tinha vindo o som. Eu disse a mim mesmo: "Grite de novo para que eu possa encontrá-la", então eu a ouvi novamente.

Eu dobrava a esquina quando vi James montado em coma de Bella que estava deitada no chão, ele a estava atacando . Eu comecei a correr até eles, mas ele a levantou do chão e colocou uma faca em sua garganta e me disse:

"- Dê o fora daqui porra, isso não lhe diz respeito, ela é MINHA!" James gritou ameaçadoramente para Edward.

"-O inferno que ela é!" Edward gritou de volta. Edward estava ali olhando para nós dois.

"-Eu disse para ir embora! Ou eu vou cortar sua garganta!" James gritou para Edward.

"-Eu nunca irei embora!" Gritei de novo para James. E então ela pisou em seu pé, fazendo com que a faca cortasse sua garganta , antes que ele a jogasse no chão.

-"BELLA!" Gritei, assim que ele a jogou no chão. Fui atrás dele e ele me cortou no braço com a faca, mas consegui tirá- la dele. Ouvi sirenes ao longe porém eu só tinha uma missão. O derrubei no chão e fui batendo no seu rosto com o meu punho e gritando repetidas vezes,

"- Seu filho da puta! Como se atreve a ferir minha Bella!" Eu lhe bati mais e mais até que alguém me arrancou de cima dele.

-"Edward, está bom, está bom, nós já o pegamos!" O homem gritou no meu ouvido enquanto eu me esforçava para conseguir me soltar dele para bater mais em James, eu estava tão enfurecido, minha adrenalina estava bombando. Eu estava gritando para ele,

"Fique longe dela, está me ouvindo seu porra!" Alguns policiais o agarraram e colocaram as algemas nele. Fiquei encarando- o até me acalmar.

"Edward, ele estará fora de circulação por muito tempo!" Charlie disse para mim. Ele era o chefe da polícia e estava tentando me acalmar. De repente, ouvi alguém dizer:

"-O pulso dela está caindo, é preciso levá-la urgente para o hospital!" Corri para ela e gritei:

"Bella, baby eu estou aqui, fica comigo por favor." Eu implorei. Antes que eu me desse conta , estávamos na ambulância e Bella ainda estava inconsciente. Eu continuei pedindo-lhe para ficar comigo. Chegamos à sala de emergência e eu gritei com ela: "Bella, por favor fique comigo". Ela abriu os olhos por um momento e disse:

"-Eu te amo Edward." muito fraco, mas eu ouvi. Então de repente eu ouvi "código azul" quando eles a levaram para um quarto. Eu procurei sentir seu pulso mas, ela não tinha um. Entrei em pânico, dizendo:

"NÃO! FICA COMIGO BELLA! POR FAVOR! Eu não posso viver sem você!"tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta, eu não podia ouvir nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Eles me empurraram para fora do caminho, eu gritei o nome dela:

"BBBBBEEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAA, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! NÃO ME DEIXE!" Eu gritei aos prantos.

De repente, senti braços vindo em torno de mim, dizendo:

"-Ela ficará bem, Edward, ela tem que ficar." Eu só me agarrei à minha mãe quando ela me abraçou enquanto eu soluçava.

"-Nós acabamos de conseguir ficarmos juntos, eu não posso perdê-la, não posso!" Soluçando com ela me abraçando. Todo mundo estava atrás de nós.

Uma hora se passou sem que tivéssemos qualquer notícia. Eu estava andando pelo corredor, à espera de notícias. Eu vi um médico sair do quarto dela e se aproximar de nós. Ele perguntou por Charlie. Porque ele era seu parente mais próximo. Corri até ele e perguntei:

"-Como ela está?" ele apenas olhou para mim e perguntou quem eu era. Charlie respondeu-lhe: "Tudo bem, ele é o namorado dela". O médico apenas olhou para mim e eu perguntei de novo:

-"Como ela está?" Ele balançou a cabeça e disse:

"-Fizemos tudo que podíamos, eu sinto muito ..." Eu o cortei gritando;

"NNNNNÃÃÃÂÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!" Eu simplesmente perdi o controle e desmoronei no chão.

* * *

><p><strong>N  T**: Desculpe por deixa- las assim (sorriso malévolo).Então o que você acha que o médico estava tentando dizer antes de Edward o interromper. Ela conseguiu escapar? Você vai descobrir no próximo capítulo!


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: Como em todos os outros capítulos, essa história não me pertence, somente faço a tradução desta coisa maravilhosa, permitida pela super karencullen2007.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32- Bella em coma?<strong>

LEIA A N /A NO FIM DO CAPÍTULO!

Capítulo anterior:

_"Bella, baby eu estou aqui, fica comigo, por favor." Eu implorei. Antes que eu me desse conta, estávamos na ambulância e Bella ainda estava inconsciente. Eu continuei pedindo-lhe para ficar comigo. Chegamos à sala de emergência e eu gritei com ela: "Bella, por favor, fique comigo". Ela abriu os olhos por um momento e disse:_

_"-Eu te amo Edward." muito fraco, mas eu ouvi. Então de repente eu ouvi "código azul" quando eles a levaram para um quarto. Eu procurei sentir seu pulso, mas, ela não tinha um. Entrei em pânico, dizendo:_

_"NÃO! FICA COMIGO BELLA! POR FAVOR! Eu não posso viver sem você!" Tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta, eu não podia ouvir nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Eles me empurraram para fora do caminho, eu gritei o nome dela:_

_"BBBBBEEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAA, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! NÃO ME DEIXE!" Eu gritei aos prantos._

_De repente, senti braços vindo em torno de mim, dizendo:_

_"-Ela ficará bem, Edward, ela tem que ficar." Eu só me agarrei à minha mãe quando ela me abraçou enquanto eu soluçava._

_"-Nós acabamos de conseguir ficarmos juntos, eu não posso perdê-la, não posso!" Soluçando com ela me abraçando. Todo mundo estava atrás de nós._

_Uma hora se passou sem que tivéssemos qualquer notícia. Eu estava andando pelo corredor, à espera de notícias. Eu vi um médico sair do quarto dela e se aproximar de nós. Ele perguntou por Charlie. Porque ele era seu parente mais próximo. Corri até ele e perguntei:_

_"-Como ela está?" ele apenas olhou para mim e perguntou quem eu era. Charlie respondeu-lhe: "Tudo bem, ele é o namorado dela". O médico apenas olhou para mim e eu perguntei de novo:_

_-"Como ela está?" Ele balançou a cabeça e disse:_

_"-Fizemos tudo que podíamos, eu sinto muito ..." Eu o cortei gritando;_

_"NNNNNÃÃÃÂÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!" Eu simplesmente perdi o controle e desmoronei no chão_. Eu não conseguia respirar, meu peito estava apertado, então eu ouvi alguma outra pessoa falar,

"Edward, Bella está bem." Minha mãe me disse. Eu me levantei do chão, minha mãe olhou para mim e disse:

"Os médicos disseram que fizeram tudo o que podiam e que agora depende só dela. Ela está estável, mas em coma." Eu só olhava para minha mãe,

"E-Ela está em coma? Por quanto tempo?" Eu perguntei com um nó na minha garganta.

"Nós não sabemos Edward. Seu tio Carlisle disse que poderia ser um dia ou mais, depende dela."

"Eu quero vê-la." Minha mãe me levou para o seu quarto, abri a porta e Charlie estava ali sentado ao lado de Bella. Ele olhou para mim e disse:

"Aqui, vou lhes dar alguma privacidade. Fale com ela Edward, eles disseram que ela poderia ouvi-lo, basta falar com ela." Eu balancei a cabeça e apenas olhei para ela. Ela tinha um curativo acondicionado em torno de sua garganta onde James tinha cortado com faca. Ela tinha um hematoma em sua bochecha esquerda, o rosto estava um pouco inchado. Fui até ela e peguei sua mão, estava tão frágil. Eu olhei e Charlie saiu do quarto, como prometeu.

Eu coloquei a mão dela no meu rosto e comecei a chorar. Eu a amo tanto, eu não sei como eu vivi sem ela todo esse tempo! Ela era tudo para mim. Eu ainda estava usando a camisa da briga que tive com James. Tinha um pouco de sangue nela, mas já tinha secado. Os médicos deram uma olhada em mim uma vez que tudo tinha se acalmado.

Eu segurava sua mão e sussurrei para ela tentando encontrar a minha voz,

"Bella docinho, eu estou aqui. Por favor, volte para mim, eu preciso tanto de você". Eu disse a ela, com lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. "Por favor, baby, volte para mim, você não pode me deixar, nunca! Fomos feitos para viver uma vida longa e feliz juntos, por favor, não me deixe Bella, por favor, por favor." Eu só ficava repetindo, por favor, uma e outra vez. Devo ter cochilado, porque quando acordei o sol já estava entrando pela janela do hospital. Olhei para Bella para ver tinha acontecido alguma mudança, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Eu tinha dormido ao seu lado, com minha cabeça sobre os cobertores que a cobria. Eu me endireitei e esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos.

Ela não deveria estar aqui. Deveríamos estar felizes e com nossa família. Minha mãe e Charlie devem se casar em um par de semanas. Eu sinto como se a vida estivesse em pausa. Me espreguicei quando levantei e fui ao banheiro. Lavei o rosto e percebi que meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Ouvi a porta do quarto sendo aberta, então eu saí e notei Jacob estava parado bem ao seu lado segurando sua mão e falando com ela. Eu me perdi.

"Que porra você está fazendo aqui?" Gritei para ele: "Saia daqui antes que eu chute a sua bunda de novo Black!" Como ele não saiu, eu joguei ele contra a parede e gritei:

"Isso tudo é culpa sua Black, você apresentou aquele filho da puta para ela há mais de dois anos atrás!" Jacob estava gritando de volta para mim,

"Sinto muito Edward, eu não sabia, eu não sabia!" Eu só olhei para ele e gritei:

"Eu disse para você dar o fora! AGORA!" Todos começaram a entrar em seu quarto. Charlie olhou para nós dois e disse:

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele olhou para nós dois, como eu estava encarava o Black. Eu só olhei e disse ao Black,

"Diga-lhe, Black, diga-lhe que foi a porra do seu amigo que a colocou aqui, diga a ele!" Eu gritei! Jake apenas olhou para mim e Charlie perguntou a ele:

"É verdade, você conhecia o agressor?" Como Jake não lhe respondeu, em seguida ele gritou,

"Responde-me!" Jake finalmente falou:

"Sim. Me desculpe, eu não sabia Edward, realmente eu não sabia. Depois que eu descobri, vim aqui para ver como ela estava passando."

"Você quer saber como ela está passando, dê a porra de uma boa olhada! Ele a estuprou uma vez e tentou novamente. Ele bateu várias vezes nela e agora ela está em coma, CARALHO, seu pedaço de merda!" Eu estava pra lá de irritado como você pode ver. Quando ameacei ir atrás dele novamente, Em e Jasper tentaram me segurar desta vez.

Charlie olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e disse:

"O QUÊ? Quando o inferno isso aconteceu?", Perguntou ele. Eu olhei para Charlie e disse:

"Dois anos atrás. Recentemente esbarramos em James e Jacob a noite no Friday`s, e eu sabia que algo estava errado com aquele cara." Charlie me olhou confuso e disse:

"Mas ela e James namoraram há dois anos atrás, quando ele a estuprou? Como? Por que não fui informado sobre isso?" Eu só olhava para Jacob, porque ele era o único que, basicamente, apresentou ELE a ela.

"Eu fiquei sabendo da história há apenas dois dias, ela me contou o que aconteceu." Eu contei a Charlie o que James tinha feito com Bella, como ele fez e onde. Ele estava fora de si, ela nunca disse a ninguém exceto Alice.

"Jesus Cristo Edward, wow! Mas como é que Jake está envolvido em tudo isso?" Eu estava em pé ao lado de Bella e disse:

"Jake foi quem os apresentou, ela foi a uma fogueira com seus amigos e Jake estava lá com ELE." Eu disse e Jake olhou para Charlie com um olhar vazio em seu rosto.

"Eu juro por Deus Charlie, eu não sabia sobre o fato dele a ter estuprado. Tudo que eu sabia é que eles supostamente tiveram relações sexuais, mas isso é tudo que eu sabia. Juro para você que essa é honesta verdade de Deus." Ele disse articulado com Charlie.

A enfermeira entrou e perguntou:

"O que no mundo está acontecendo aqui? Ouvi os gritos claramente pelo corredor da estação de enfermeiros." Todos nós olhamos para ela, então ela disse:

"Fora todos Ok!" Olhei para todos e disse:

"Eu não vou sair daqui até que ela acorde!" Charlie então olhou para mim e disse:

"Filho, eu sei o quanto você a ama, mas não sabemos quando ela vai acordar ou se ela vai. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar."

"Isso é o que estou fazendo, estou esperando bem aqui." Eu disse segurando a mão dela na minha.

"Edward, você tem que descansar um pouco, pelo menos ir para casa tomar um bom banho e comer alguma coisa." Ele disse me implorando.

"Charlie, sem ofensa, mas eu não vou embora. Tanto quanto eu estou preocupado essa minha nova CASA, até que ela saia daqui e nós possamos viver nossas vidas juntos". Eu disse a ele. Justo quando a porta do seu quarto foi aberta, era Alice.

Ela tinha uma bolsa para mim.

"Aqui tem algumas coisas para você, Edward. Algumas roupas limpas, e coisas para sua higiene pessoal." disse ela me dando um leve sorriso. Ela me conhecia melhor.

"Obrigado, Alice." Eu disse para ela e ela caminhou de volta para fora do quarto.

"Você realmente a ama muito, não é?" Charlie perguntou. Eu olhei para ele e disse:

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu amo essa mulher. Ela é tudo para mim, tudo."

* * *

><p><strong>A  N**: Aqui está senhoras e senhores! Wow! Edward é muito protetor em relação à Bella, não é? Eu não sei quanto tempo ela vai estar em coma, mas eu quero mostrar que ela está ouvindo e entendendo o que ele está falando. Tomates ou review?


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Como já disse em todos os outros capítulos, essa história não me pertence, sou uma só sua tradutora, graças a karencullen2007 que me permitiu isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong> Bella e Edward têm um tipo de conversa ...

Já se passaram dois dias desde que Bella entrou em estado em coma. Eu dormi aqui no seu quarto, esperando por algum milagre no qual ela voltaria. Eu como aqui no hospital, almoço na cantina e minha família traz o jantar para mim. Escutei que também James estava no hospital também, mas ele está sendo vigiado pela polícia. Aparentemente eu o tinha machucado bastante. Bom, aquele filho da puta precisava ser levado à justiça pelo que tinha feito a minha Bella.

Decidi depois de algum tempo que eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, então eu disse a enfermeira para ligar no meu celular se houvesse qualquer alteração. Andei pelo jardim por um tempo, apenas me sentando em um banco pensando naquela noite. Se eu tivesse a encontrado mais cedo, se eu tivesse a ouvido gritar. Eu chacoalho esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu decidi ir à loja de presentes .

Voltei para o hospital e dei uma olhada na loja de presentes, estava procurando um presente para Bella. Quando encontrei fui ao caixa para pagar por ele. Quando estava saindo da loja, bati em alguém, o que me deixou surpreso, foi quem era esse alguém.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Tanya?" Perguntei a ela. Ela olhou para mim e parecia que ela tinha chorado, pela primeira vez parecia que ela tinha um coração.

"Vim ver o meu primo, eu sinto muito pelo que eu ouvi sobre Bella. Como ela está?" Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade e então respondi:

"Ela está indo bem, estável. Mas ela ainda está em coma. Eu já sinto tanta falta dela."

"Bem, eu espero que ela melhore logo e sai de seu coma, Edward." Ela me disse muito educadamente.

"Obrigado, acho que é melhor eu voltar para ela. Bye Tanya." Eu disse a ela

"Nos vemos". Ela me disse enquanto eu saía.

Voltei para o andar de Bella e parei ao lado do posto de enfermagem, perguntando se tinha havido alguma mudança. Eles disseram que não e se desculparam. Eu suspirei e fui para seu quarto, coloquei as rosas e o ursinho de pelúcia branco sobre a cômoda ao lado de sua cama. Eu escovei seu cabelo para trás da sua orelha e comecei a falar com ela novamente.

"Bella, você não tem ideia do quanto eu sinto falta de olhar para seus quentes olhos castanhos chocolate. Já são dois dias querida, hoje é quarta-feira, julho, baby, gostaria muito que você de repente abrisse seus lindos olhos." Eu disse a ela.

"Oh Edward, as coisas que você me diz. Mas você precisa ir para casa descansar um pouco." Tentei dizer a ele, mas não conseguia abrir minha boca. Eu podia ouvir sua voz doce, ele parecia tão exausto.

"Em está se mordendo para jogar Charlie em uma despedida de solteiro . Você conhece Em, sempre tem que ter uma festa selvagem e louca. Rose está ficando maior a cada dia e, tanto ela quanto Em estão animados e nervosos ao mesmo tempo , Bella. Você precisa vê-los." Eu continuei falando com ela.

"Sim, eu só posso imaginar o tipo de despedida de solteiro que Em jogaria meu pai, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele e Esme estão se casando. É bom ouvir falar de Rose e Em, Rose ficando maior, wow! Eles vão ser grandes pais. Oh Edward eu gostaria tanto que você pudesse me ouvir, eu sinto tanto a sua falta , sinto falta dos nossos beijos , mesmo os que demos antes de ficarmos juntos." Disse a ele tentando convencê-lo a me ouvir.

"Bella Eu estava me lembrando do dia em que você se mudou para a mansão com a gente, a maneira como nos provocamos, foi HOT!"

FLASHBACK!

Eu estava correndo pela nossa longa passarela, quando me aproximei da casa eu a vi entrar. Ela saiu do carro e olhou diretamente para mim e sorriu, corando na mesma hora. Eu sabia que ela estava me secando e perguntei imediatamente,

"Você gosta do que vê, Bella?" ela apenas sorriu para mim e disse:

'Sim realmente' sorrindo para mim, "eu gosto da casa", quando ela entrou na casa eu a vi balançando seus quadris para mim e eu gemi!

FIM DO FLASHBACK!

"Deus Bella, você estava tão gostosa! Eu ainda não posso acreditar que estamos juntos agora e apaixonados, quem teria imaginado, hein?" Perguntei-lhe como se ela fosse me responder.

"Oh sim, Edward me lembro daquele dia muito bem! Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem! Então quando cheguei ao meu quarto, as coisas ainda ficaram mais intensas."

Flashback da Bella !

Quando entrei o meu quarto novo, eu coloquei a caixa no chão. Assim que fiz isso, senti sua respiração próxima ao meu rosto enquanto ele sussurrava no meu ouvido,

"Você está tentando me matar Bella?"

.

"Está ficando quente aqui"? Eu pensei para mim mesma.

Oh yeah. Está!

"Huh ..?" Veio a minha resposta hábil. Mas realmente você também ficaria sem palavras se você tivesse Edward Cullen respirando em suas costas e empurrando seu pau incrivelmente grande em sua bunda.

"Você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando não é baby! Balançando essa bunda perfeita para me provocar. Agora isso é bastante cruel."

"Awe, sim os bons velhos tempos! Eu ainda não posso acreditar que estamos juntos também. Oh, eu gostaria de poder encontrar a minha voz, isto está me enlouquecendo!" Eu disse a ele.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e era Charlie. Ele olhou para nós dois e disse:

"Acho que não houve nenhuma mudança ainda, hein?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. Eu só estou sentado aqui conversando com ela." Sentei-me na minha cadeira e Charlie puxou uma cadeira ao meu lado e sentou . Ele falou com ela também,

"Hey Bells, sou eu, o papai. Você tem que voltar para nós logo querida, todos nós sentimos sua falta como loucos!" Eu ouvi a voz dele quebrar um pouco.

"Oh, pai, eu gostaria que você pudesse me ouvir também, eu amo todos vocês, sinto terrivelmente a falta de vocês caras. Edward precisa ter um descanso, o pai, por favor, faça-o ir para casa e descansar um pouco." Eu disse a ele, mas ainda não conseguia encontrar a minha voz. Por que não posso apenas falar com eles, isso é tão frustrante! UGH!

"Você sabe Edward, está tudo bem se você quiser tirar uma folguinha e descansar um pouco, você parece exausto filho ." Charlie disse para mim.

"Eu sei, mas eu simplesmente não posso suportar a ideia de deixá-la, se ela sair do coma e eu não estiver aqui nesse momento. Sei que vocês estão todos preocupados comigo, mas eu estou bem."

"Edward, por favor não fique chateado por eu dizer isso, mas se ela não sair do coma por um longo tempo, ou não sair. Você não pode deixar de viver sua vida." Sentei-me na minha cadeira e passei a mão em meus cabelos e disse para Charlie,

"Olha, eu sei o que você está tentando me dizer Charlie , no entanto ela é minha vida. Eu não tenho uma vida sem ela. Ela é o ar que eu respiro, e eu sinto tanta falta dela. Eu só preciso ficar perto dela." Eu disse com a minha voz embargada. Inclinei-me e coloquei minha cabeça entre minhas mãos e as lágrimas vieram novamente.

Eu comecei a chorar. Deus eu sinto tanta falta dela tanto! É tão difícil estar sem ela, eu sinto falta dela me abraçando, sinto falta do seu toque, do jeito que ela diz meu nome. Nós iríamos ter a nossa primeira vez juntos este fim de semana, íamos sair como um casal normal com Alice e Jasper e ir dançar.

"Edward está bem, você precisa colocar isso pra fora." Charlie disse para mim. Eu só estava chorando, meu rosto estava todo molhado por causa das minhas lágrimas e eu saí da minha cadeira e fui até a janela. Funguei um pouco e peguei alguns panos da cômoda que estava em seu quarto. Olhei pela janela e disse para Charlie,

"Ela tem que conseguir passar por isso, ela tem . Ela e eu pertencemos um ao outro, nós merecemos viver uma vida longa e feliz juntos. Casamento, uma casa, filhos, tudo isso." Eu virei e olhei para Charlie e continuei:

"Eu vou fazer isso acontecer. Quando ela acordar. Sei que não estão juntos por muito tempo, mas eu não quero perder mais tempo. Pretendo me casar com ela Charlie. Se estiver tudo bem para você, se eu tiver a sua permissão." Uau, eu não posso acreditar que acabei de dizer isso! Em voz alta e para Charlie.

"Sim, Edward eu vou me casar com você, oh deus, sim!" Bella tentou dizer para ele, mas ele não podia ouvi-la.

"Wow, Edward, eu não sei o que dizer." Charlie disse para mim. Olhei para Bella e de volta para ele e com uma expressão séria em meu rosto eu perguntei a Charlie,

"Com sua permissão Chefe Swan, Posso ter a mão de sua filha em casamento?"

* * *

><p><strong>A  N**: Uau, isso foi inesperado! Então o que você acha que Charlie vai dizer, Será que ele vai dizer "sim" para Edward e deixá-lo casar com Bella? Bj,LU


	34. Chapter 34

Um AAAAAAAA! Corre pras colinas! Eu voltei, nem acredito. Sei que é chato essas desculpas, mas estive viajando com minha mãe, pela primeira vez, acreditam? Fomos para Jerusalém, na Terra Santa e digo que valeu à pena, de verdade. Depois disso, com 10 dias fora de casa, precisei dar atenção para as crianças, marido, consultório e enfim colocar a vida em dia e agora estou colocando a tradução também. Já era hora! Desculpem de verdade e por causa do atraso, não vou deixar de postar entre Natal e Reveillon. Ok? Deixando de papo, bom capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Testemunha ocular.<strong>

Últimas em GOAP:

_Eu comecei a chorar. Deus eu sinto tanta falta dela tanto! É tão difícil estar sem ela, eu sinto falta dela me abraçando, sinto falta do seu toque, do jeito que ela diz meu nome. Nós iríamos ter a nossa primeira vez juntos este fim de semana, íamos sair como um casal normal com Alice e Jasper e ir dançar._

_"Edward está bem, você precisa colocar isso pra fora." Charlie disse para mim. Eu só estava chorando, meu rosto estava todo molhado por causa das minhas lágrimas e eu saí da minha cadeira e fui até a janela. Funguei um pouco e peguei alguns panos da cômoda que estava em seu quarto. Olhei pela janela e disse para Charlie,_

_"Ela tem que conseguir passar por isso, ela tem. Ela e eu pertencemos um ao outro, nós merecemos viver uma vida longa e feliz juntos. Casamento, uma casa, filhos, tudo isso." Eu virei e olhei para Charlie e continuei:_

_"Eu vou fazer isso acontecer. Quando ela acordar. Sei que não estão juntos por muito tempo, mas eu não quero perder mais tempo. Pretendo me casar com ela Charlie. Se estiver tudo bem para você, se eu tiver a sua permissão." Uau, eu não posso acreditar que acabei de dizer isso! Em voz alta e para Charlie._

_"Sim, Edward eu vou me casar com você, oh deus, sim!" Bella tentou dizer para ele, mas ele não podia ouvi-la._

_"Wow, Edward, eu não sei o que dizer." Charlie disse para mim. Olhei para Bella e de volta para ele e com uma expressão séria em meu rosto eu perguntei a Charlie,_

_"Com sua permissão Chefe Swan, Posso ter a mão de sua filha em casamento?"_

"Edward, hum ..."

"Chefe Swan, podemos falar com o Sr. por um momento, por favor?" outro policial entrou no quarto interrompendo nós.

"Não podem esperar, estavam no meio de uma conversa aqui." O policial negou com a cabeça e Charlie me disse:

"Edward, vamos continuar essa conversa mais tarde, minha filha tem muita sorte de tê-lo em sua vida." Ele me disse.

"Não, eu sou o sortudo. Vá em frente sei que estão esperando por você." Eu disse a Charlie.

Depois que ele saiu do quarto eu me ajoelhei, peguei a mão dela e coloquei o anel em seu dedo. O anel era da minha avó, quando ela morreu, ela deu a minha mãe, e disse-lhe para dar a seu filho, e ele escolheria sua noiva. Bem, eu escolhi ELA. Eu estava pensando em propor-lhe no casamento de minha mãe e Charlie, mas eu não podia esperar mais.

"Isabella Marie Swan, eu sei que você pode me ouvir. Eu sei que nós não estamos juntos há muito tempo, mas a gente se conhece a um longo tempo. Você me mudou Bella, eu era esse cara que jogava e jogava com a maioria das mulheres na minha vida adulta, mas você veio e tirou os meus pés do chão. Você me daria a extraordinária honra de se casar comigo?" Perguntei a Bella.

"Sim, Edward, sim eu vou me casar, você pode me ouvir eu disse SIM!" Eu gritei. Por que não posso responder-lhe? E então um quarto cheio de pessoas estava aplaudindo, era a nossa família. Emmett, Rose, Charlie, Jasper e até minha mãe que olhava para mim enquanto ela chorava, eu fui até ela abraçando-a. Quando me afastei eu os perguntei:

"Quanto tempo vocês estão ai?" Eu estava um pouco envergonhado. Charlie estava lá e disse:

"Tempo suficiente, e a resposta à sua pergunta para mim é Sim. Eu ficaria honrado em ter você como meu genro!" ele disse que eu fui abraçá-lo.

Então todo mundo começou a me congratular, ou nós. Em seguida, minha irmã foi até Bella e segurou a mão dela,

"Ok Bella, é hora de você acordar, temos um casamento para planejar. E você me conhece com planejamento de festas!" ela gritou de emoção.

Todo mundo concordou com a cabeça. Enquanto Alice conversava com Bella Charlie me disse:

"Você se importa se conversarmos por um momento, lá fora." Eu balancei a cabeça e saímos do quarto dela para conversar.

"Então o que está acontecendo?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Bem, eu queria que você soubesse que James foi liberado do hospital hoje, está sob nosso cuidado na delegacia. Ele está sendo acusado de agressão a ela e a você."

"Ok, mas por que eu tenho a sensação de que há algo mais." Eu disse a ele.

"Nós temos uma testemunha ocular do que aconteceu naquela noite. Ela está na delegacia de polícia dando seu depoimento, agora eu dei-lhe tempo, mas você precisa ir também." Charlie me disse.

"Ok, bem me deixe pegar o meu celular, dessa maneira eles podem me ligar se houver alguma mudança." Eu disse a Charlie. Eu fui pegar meu celular um disse-lhes que voltaria.

Esta seria a primeira vez que eu sairia do hospital, mas isso precisava ser feito. Uma vez que Charlie e eu chegamos lá, fomos para dentro do edifício.

Eu vi Tanya sentada à mesa, e ela estava terminando. Fiquei surpreso ao vê-la aqui. Então, eu andei até ela e disse:

"Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Estou aqui preenchendo relatório, você está fazendo o mesmo?" Ela me perguntou.

"Sim, Charlie precisa da minha declaração sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite com James, que por sinal têm uma testemunha, por isso parece que ele vai embora por um longo tempo."

"Sim, eu sei tudo sobre isso." ela me disse.

"O que quer dizer, você sabe o que aconteceu, você estava lá?" Perguntei-lhe surpreso.

"Sim, Edward, eu sou a testemunha, eu vi tudo. Lembra-se da razão pela qual eu estava no hospital hoje cedo?" ela me perguntou.

"Sim, você disse que estava lá para ver o seu primo, embora o que isso tem a ver com James." Eu disse ainda atordoado.

"Edward, James é meu primo. Ele estava lá por minha causa, ele deveria me pegar, meu carro tinha enguiçado e ele era a minha carona."

"O quê?" Fiquei completamente chocado. James é primo de Tanya. Minha Bella está no hospital e coma por causa DELE. Ela é sua prima.

"Tanya, por que diabos não me disse? Todo esse tempo, nós dormimos juntos, e você escondeu isso de mim!" Eu gritei. Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo?

"Sinto muito Edward, eu estava irritada porque você escolheu ELA e não a mim. Eu sei que não é uma desculpa ou qualquer coisa ..."

"É verdade não é uma desculpa Tanya! Você não poderia ter me dito lá na loja de presentes e você não disse! Minha noiva está deitada na cama do hospital por causa da porra do seu primo, ela está em coma!" Eu gritei com ela. Eu era irritado, porque ela poderia ter me dito, e ela preferiu não contar.

"Sua noiva, Edward você vai se casar?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Bem não é oficial até que ela acorda, mas sim eu pretendo propor a ela, ela é tudo para mim". É melhor para a sorte de James, que ela acorde e que ele não saia de sua cela, não vou ser responsável por aquilo que fizer com ele depois! Tchau Tanya. "Deixei-a ali e fui para o escritório de Charlie para preencher a papelada". Então eu voltei para o hospital para ficar com a minha Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Essa Tanya é realmente um pé no saco! Alguém mais concorda? Bjs, Lu


	35. Chapter 35

**People mais um capítulo novinho para vocês!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ela sabia o tempo todo!<strong>

Voltei para o quarto de Bella e todos tinham ido embora. Sentei-me na beirada de sua cama e comecei a pensar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido recentemente. Eu não podia acreditar que James era primo de Tanya, por que ela tentou esconder isso de mim. Isso estava me assolando.

Meu estômago reclamou e eu decidi ir buscar algo para comer na cantina. Abaixei-me, beijei Bella nos lábios e disse:

"Eu logo estarei de volta Bella, eu vou comer."

"Ok, Edward, eu te amo". Eu disse a ele, eu gostaria que ele pudesse me ouvir.

"Eu te amo Bella, muito." Deixei o quarto dela e fui para o elevador. Uma vez eu estava no térreo, eu fui pegar um pouco de comida. Eu peguei um pouco de frango assado, purê de batatas e alguns brócolis, era semi saudável. Assim que me sentei, o meu telefone celular tocou, e a pessoa do outro lado disse:

"Olá?"

"Eu preciso falar com você, você pode me encontrar no refeitório do hospital."

"Claro, eu estarei lá em dez minutos." A pessoa disse ao telefone. Eu terminei a minha comida e fui para o banheiro e lavei as mãos, quando eu voltei, eu a vi, ela estava pegando uma bebida. Eu fui até ela e disse:

"Você precisa me dar respostas e AGORA." Eu disse a ela severamente. Então nos sentamos à mesa e ela só olhava para seu copo.

"Estou esperando Tanya." Eu disse a ela friamente.

"Edward, isso é tão difícil para mim quanto é para você." ela declarou para mim.

"Eu realmente duvido Tanya!" Eu disse a ela rapidamente.

"Edward, não se atreva a ser petulante comigo, eu estou indo contra meu primo por você e por ela." Ela disse de volta, com raiva. "

"Bem, ENTÃO NÃO ME FAÇA NENHUM FAVOR, TANYA. Isso não é o seu tipo de coisa, ajudar as pessoas, não é isso!" Eu bati de volta.

"O que você quer de mim?" Ela perguntou. "Eu fui à polícia e contei o que aconteceu naquela noite! Você a tem assim como você queria, então por que porra você está com raiva de mim!" ela gritou para mim com raiva.

"Você realmente precisa que eu te diga isso Tanya, ou é o seu cabelo loiro QUE ESTÁ APENAS ENROLANDO A PORRA DE SEU CÉREBRO?" Eu retruquei com raiva. Ela se levantou e disse:

"Você sabe que eu não preciso disso de você!"

"Apenas me diga por que Tanya, por que você não contou antes, por que diabos você iria esperar toda essa porra de tempo!" Eu gritei.

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando Edward, eu vim e dei a minha declaração não dei. Então, você e sua preciosa Bella podem viver uma vida feliz juntos!" Eu estava tão louco que bati meu punho na mesa quebrando-a,

"Você sabe muito bem do que diabos eu estou falando! DOIS ANOS ATRÁS TE FAZ LEMBRAR ALGUMA COISA, PORRA?" Eu questionei com raiva.

"E.. eu sin.. sinto muito!" ela começou a gaguejar.

"Tanya tenho certeza que você sabia sobre isso, pois ele é seu primo! Por que você não lhes disse sobre ELE, então!" Tentei pedir com mais calma.

"Você está realmente brincando comigo sobre isso Edward, você tem que estar brincando, você de todas as pessoas, deveria saber por quê! Ele é perigoso, e-e...".

"Vá em frente, cuspa Tanya!" Gritei para ela novamente.

"Tudo bem, você quer saber a verdade real? Você quer saber por quê? Porque eu não queria perder você para ELA, é por isso!" Ela gritou de volta.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou apaixonada por você Edward! Eu sempre estive! É por isso! Eu não podia acreditar quando você me disse há quase um mês atrás que você não me queria mais, como você poderia escolheu ELA e não a mim, eu estou apaixonada por você desde que estamos juntos! É por isso!" Eu estava atordoado. Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Eu só fiquei ali olhando para ela. Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Tanya, você nunca me disse seus reais sentimentos antes, por que agora?" Perguntei a ela.

"Oh Jesus! Edward, eu acho que ISSO estava claramente óbvio, não estava? Você sempre foi apaixonado por ELA. Então, quando finalmente ficamos juntos e começamos a ter relações sexuais, me senti muito bem, eu pensei: FINALMENTE este homem me ama de verdade. Mas eu sabia que você não amava, não da mesma forma que eu te amei, pelo menos. Sabe qual é a sensação de querer tanto alguém, e saber que ele nunca poderia ser realmente seu? Bem, meu amigo, essa pessoa sou eu." Isso foi quando ela se levantou e veio até mim e começou a tentar me beijar, colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e disse:

"Por favor, Edward, eu poderia te fazer tão feliz, poderíamos...".

"Você está realmente delirando, Tanya? Como você poderia sequer pensar em tentar isso comigo, quando o amor da minha vida está na porra de um coma, devido a seu primo, como?" Eu questionei.

"Não me diga que é sobre esse profundo amor que você sente por mim Tanya, você é tão desprezível quanto ele! Fique bem longe de mim e de minha ESPOSA, está me ouvindo!" Eu disse para ela pegando meu casaco e começando a sair.

"É muito ruim que James não tenha acabado com ela quando teve a chance, então poderíamos ter ficado juntos, Edward." Ela disse para mim, parei me virei para ela, eu andei até ela e disse-lhe na cara:

"FODA- SE Tanya. Bella será a mulher mais do que suficiente para mim, e ela certamente é MAIS do que eu poderia dizer sobre você. Sua grande CONFISSÃO de dizer que está apaixonada por mim era apenas a sua estratagema doente. Eu não posso acredito que eu um dia coloquei os olhos em você, ou até mesmo dormi com você. Então vá em frente e tente dormir com todos os homens que você quer, porque no final, você será tão vazia quanto você é agora!" Ela olhou para mim em estado de choque, então começando a chorar, implorando-me novamente, mas eu saí.

Como no mundo eu pude ter estado com alguém tão fodidamente vil. Eu fui para o elevador, apertei o botão, eu entrei enquanto Tanya veio atrás de mim chorando e suplicando-me. Assim que elevador estava fechando suas portas, ela olhou para mim, eu olhei para ela e eu só vi cair no chão em lágrimas. O elevador fechou e assim também o fez o meu passado, para o bem.

Quando ele abriu de novo, eu estava no andar onde era o quarto de Bella. Abri a porta de seu quarto e entrei, sentou-me e descansei a minha cabeça na parede. Eu respirei fundo e disse a Bella:

"Como no mundo pude deixar Tanya me foder tanto? Diga-me, porque eu não tenho a menor ideia do caralho."

"Eu não sei a resposta a essa pergunta Edward, eu gostaria de saber a resposta." sua voz me assustou no início. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei para sua cama. Eu vi que seus olhos estavam abertos e ela estava olhando para mim.

Meu anjo estava acordado.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei.

* * *

><p><strong>N  T**: Wow! Será que Bella realmente despertou do coma? Ou é apenas uma ilusão Edward?

E essa confissão da Tanya? Babado e confusão não eham?


	36. Chapter 36

Desculpem a demora...

* * *

><p><em>Últimas em GOAP:<em>

_Quando a porta do elevador abriu de novo, eu estava no andar onde era o quarto de Bella. Abri a porta de seu quarto e entrei, sentou-me e descansei a minha cabeça na parede. Eu respirei fundo e disse a Bella:_

_"Como no mundo pude deixar Tanya me foder tanto? Diga-me, porque eu não tenho a menor ideia do caralho."_

_"Eu não sei a resposta a essa pergunta Edward, eu gostaria de saber a resposta." sua voz me assustou no início. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei para sua cama. Eu vi que seus olhos estavam abertos e ela estava olhando para mim._

_Meu anjo estava acordado._

_"Bella?" Eu perguntei._

Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava acordada, ela tinha aberto os olhos e olhado para mim. Tudo que eu podia pensar era em beijá-la e meus lábios encontraram os dela. Eu mantive meus lábios sobre os dela por um longo tempo, até que ela se afastou necessitando de ar.

"Edward!" Eu estava chorando, eu literalmente tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu olhei para ela e disse:

"Oh meu Deus, eu senti tanta saudade!" Agarrei-a e a abracei. Então eu me afastei e perguntei:

"Como você se sente?" Seus olhos castanho chocolate olhou para mim e disse:

"Estou com sede, mas tirando isso eu estou bem. Apenas dolorida." Eu peguei o meu celular e liguei para minha mãe, enquanto eu a segurava em meus braços. Ela respondeu em um toque,

"Alô".

"Ela está acordada! Ela saiu de seu coma, venham todos para cá, agora!" Eu desliguei o meu telefone e ela apenas olhou para mim,

"Eu estava em coma?" Eu balancei a cabeça e ela continuou: "Por quanto tempo?" Eu respondi a ela,

"Três dias mas parecia bem mais do que isso! Oh meu deus Bela, eu senti tanta saudade de você, você não tem ideia." Eu disse e a beijei novamente. Foi um beijo de boca aberta, eu deslizei minha língua em sua boca e gemi. Nós apenas nos beijamos por um longo tempo e ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto estávamos com os lábios colados. Você poderia literalmente ouvir nossos lábios uns nos outros. Quando eu finalmente quebrei o beijo, ela estava ofegante.

"Wow! Esse beijo foi incrível!" Ela me disse e eu não pude deixar de rir. Ela se levantou e empurrou para trás alguns cabelos e notou o anel.

"Um Edward, há algo que você queira me perguntar?", perguntou ela. Eu sorri e disse:

"Há sim, Isabella Swan." Eu me ajoelhei e agarrei a mão dela, eu literalmente estava tremendo e nervoso,

"Isabella Swan, você tomou meu coração, ele é seu e você me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo se você me desse a honra de se tornar minha esposa, aceita se casar comigo?" Perguntei a ela.

"SIM, eu vou casar com você!" ela me disse e eu a abracei muito apertado e os nossos lábios se encontraram novamente. Nós nos beijamos por um tempo até que uma tosse nos interrompeu.

"Ahem!" Nós separamos e vimos toda a família lá. Eles devem ter entrado enquanto nós estávamos nos beijando. Charlie olhou para Bella e disse-lhe:

"Acho que os parabéns estão em ordem, Hey Bells, sentimos uma terrível saudade de você." Deu-lhe um abraço. Depois dele, todo mundo deu um abraço nela e ela falou a todos,

"Uau, vocês são demais! Eu só queria que todos vocês soubessem eu amo todos vocês, e eu ouvi vocês enquanto vocês estavam falando comigo. E você nunca desistiu de mim." ela disse apontando para mim.

"Nunca, Love. Eu nunca poderia desistir de você. É melhor eu chamar a enfermeira e pedir ao médico que examine você." Eu fui buscar a enfermeira e ela veio verificar Bella, então ela saiu dizendo que iria avisar o médico.

Meu tio Carlisle veio examiná-la. Ele verificou completamente tudo e disse:

"Bem, Srta. Swan, parece que você fez uma recuperação completa. Seus sinais vitais estão bons, então você deve ser liberada no começo da manhã. Ouvi dizer que as congratulações estão em ordem." Ele disse para nós dois. Nós dissemos o nosso muito obrigado e, em seguida, todos disseram que iriam nos deixar sozinhos. Então, todos eles foram para a cafeteria.

"Edward, por que você não vai com eles, você precisa comer também. Eu sei que você ficou comigo o tempo todo, mas você precisa comer, de verdade, e, além disso, estou meio cansada."

"Você tem certeza? Eu odeio sair justo quando você acabou de acordar de seu coma." Sussurrei para ela me deitando sobre meu ombro direito, em sua cama, com ela. Eu afastei um pouco de seu cabelo para trás da orelha com minha mão.

"Eu tenho certeza, vou ficar bem." Ela sussurrou para mim, levantando seus olhos para que ela pudesse olhar para mim, engatando sua respiração.

"O quê?" Sussurrei para ela.

"Do jeito que você olha para mim." ela sussurrou para mim. Inclinei-me para mais perto dela e com meus lábios quase tocando os dela, sussurrei:

"É só que eu te amo tanto Bella, muito." meus lábios encontraram os dela para um beijo carinhoso, leve em seus lábios, mas rapidamente se transformou apaixonado quando minha mão foi para trás de seu pescoço, puxando-a para mais perto. Você poderia ouvir o nosso beijo ecoando pelo quarto. Eu quebrei o beijo e disse-lhe:

"Você está criando um problema, aqui." Eu disse a ela com voz rouca. Ela corou. Mas eu afastei e disse:

"Tudo bem, descanse e eu vou estar de volta em breve, pela bela noiva '." Eu deixei o seu quarto e fui para a lanchonete para encontrar com a nossa família. Eu precisava falar com Charlie de qualquer maneira.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: O que será que Ed quer falar com Charlie? Palpites? Bjs, Lu.


	37. Chapter 37

**Uma Tanya ciumenta?**

Saí do elevador, comecei a lembrar da última vez que estive aqui com Tanya, eu balancei a cabeça e entrei na cafeteria. Peguei um prato e tinha pegado alguns ovos e um biscoito e me juntei à minha família sentada no balcão. Sentei-me ao lado de minha mãe e comi . Todos estavam conversando sobre Bella estar acordada. Depois que eu comi eu perguntei Charlie,

-Posso ter uma palavrinha com você?- Ele acenou para mim e fomos para o outro lado e conversamos. Contei-lhe sobre Tanya e sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Ele disse que iria verificar, e ele teria que falar com ela sobre James.

Nós todos decidimos voltar e checar Bella. Ela estava dormindo, então eles decidiram ir embora. Eu não queria deixá-la sozinha, então eu fiquei. Eu assisti TV e adormeci. Eu comecei a ouvir alguma conversa e acordei. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Tanya estava conversando com Bella. Fingi que ainda estava dormindo para que eu pudesse ouvir a conversa.

-Bella, eu não tenho certeza se Edward te disse, mas eu dei o meu depoimento à polícia sobre o que eu vi naquela noite. Meu primo vai embora por um longo tempo.

-Seu primo, James é seu primo?- Bella a questionou.

-Sim, infelizmente sim. Ouça Bella, eu sinto muito por tudo. Eu sabia como Edward se sentia em relação a você, mas ainda assim, eu tentei fazer com que ele me amasse, mas esse coração sempre pertenceu a você.

-Você entendeu essa parte .- Eu disse chocando ambas. Bella e Tanya engasgaram pela surpresa, enquanto eu caminhava até Bella, e eu não me importava se Tanya estava aqui ou não, me abaixei e dei o maior beijo sensual em Bella que eu poderia dar, deslizando minha língua para sua boca e gemi sobre ela. Sussurrei para Bella,

-Você descansou o suficiente, baby?- Ela concordou com a cabeça e me sentei na cama dela e peguei sua mão com o anel em seu dedo,

-Cara, eu não posso esperar para fazer de você minha esposa Bella.- Eu disse a ela com um olhar aquecido. Só então Tanya tossiu para chamar minha atenção,

-Ahem! Como eu sempre lhe disse, ele ainda está olhando para Bella.

-O que você quer Tanya?- Inclinei-me e deu outro beijo em Bella, em seguida, um beijo estalado.

-Eu acho que é hora de você ir Tanya, quero ficar sozinho com minha noiva agora.- Eu disse nunca olhando para ela.

-Ok, bem, eu acho que vou vê-la por aí Bella.- ela disse a Bella- Tchau Edward.- disse ela já saindo.

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu,

-O que foi isso Edward, tentando fazê-la ficar com ciúmes?-, perguntou ela.

-Ela já ESTÁ Bella, francamente eu não me importo. Eu não estou com medo de mostrar-lhe como me sinto, certamente não na frente das pessoas certas. Você é a única que eu quero, o inferno como eu estou pronto para fazer você minha esposa agora. E eu estou com um tesão dos infernos também. Deus, eu não posso esperar para te levar para casa Bella, eu quero tanto fazer amor com você.- Eu disse a ela sedutoramente, balançando minhas sobrancelhas.

-Edward!-Ela disse para mim e corou.

-O quê? Como se você não soubesse? O que posso dizer quando estou loucamente apaixonado por você Isabella Swan.

Inclinei-me e beijei-a novamente, desta vez sendo interrompido por meu tio Dr. Carlisle,

-Ahem! Eu vejo que você já está começando a sua prática Edward!- ele disse com uma risada. Me afastei o suficiente para deixá-lo falar com Bella.

-Bem, em poucas horas você vai receber alta. Tenho certeza que você está pronta para ir para casa.- Bella continuou a olhar para mim e disse:

-Eu tenho certeza que estou!- Agora vejo que não sou o único com a mente na sarjeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nt**: Os pombinhos já estão indo pra casa.

Sei que é pequeno;-).Bjs, Lu.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch 38 Bella vai para casa!**

POV da Bella:

Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas enquanto Edward foi buscar os meus papéis de alta hospitalar. Eu tinha tantas flores e ursos que me foram dados por tantas pessoas, que o pessoal me deu uma caixa para colocar todas as coisas dentro. Edward entrou no meu quarto e perguntou:

"Precisa de alguma ajuda, amor?" Olhei para ele e respondi:

"Eu não posso acreditar quanta coisa eu tenho que levar para casa. Parece que eu morava aqui e que estou me mudando!" Eu disse a ele.

"Então você já está pronta para marcar uma data?" Ele perguntou. Olhei para ele com um olhar chocado e disse:

"Por Deus Edward eu nem sequer sai do hospital ainda, que tal discutir isso em casa. Muito ansioso?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, eu sinto muito, eu acho que eu estou apressando um pouco as coisas, mas eu quase perdi você e eu só quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, não há mais tempo para desperdiçar." Ele me disse envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura e cheirando meu pescoço. Seu tio chegou exatamente quando ele estava fazendo isso,

"Aham, parece que estou sempre interrompendo vocês dois. Aqui estão seus papéis Bella assinados e prontos para ir." Ele disse entregando- os para mim. Peguei de Carlisle e agradeci.

"Não há problema, fico feliz em ajudar. Vejo vocês dois mais tarde." Ele saiu pela porta. Eu me virei para Edward e disse:

"Ok, eu estou pronta." Então ele pegou a caixa grande de flores e ursos e eu peguei minha mala e fomos para o carro. Uma vez que estávamos no estacionamento e colocamos as coisas no porta-malas, entramos no carro e rumamos para a casa. O percurso foi de apenas 20 minutos e chegamos ao portão. Edward bateu o código para entrar. O portão se abriu e seguimos. Ele buzinou e a família toda apareceu, Em ajudou com a caixa e meu pai carregava a minha mala, enquanto ele e eu entramos de mãos dadas.

Levaram minha caixa de flores para a cozinha e peguei minha mala do meu pai e subi para meu quarto.

Eu desfiz minha mala, e coloquei tudo para lavar. Então voltei a descer escadas, onde todos estavam na cozinha e havia uma faixa dizendo BEM-VINDA A CASA BELLA E PARABÉNS! Edward veio por trás de mim e passou os braços em volta de mim novamente. Ele beijou meu pescoço e Esme disse a todos nós,

"Ok, eu fiz um agradável almoço para todos e vamos nos sentar na grande área da sala de jantar e desfrutar da nossa refeição juntos." Edward entrou na conversa e disse:

"Eu sou tipo pronto para a sobremesa!" ele me disse sedutoramente.

"Edward! Homem de Deus, deixe a mulher comer!" Em disse a Edward.

POV de Edward:

Eu estava segurando Bella em meus braços e beijando seu pescoço. Eu estava excitado e queria algum tempo com ela,

"Vamos Bella." Eu disse para ela e ela olhou para mim e disse:

"Querido, eu estou com fome." Olhei para ela e disse:

"Eu também estou!" Eu dei uma leve mordida em seu pescoço.

"Hum ... eu queria dizer por comida, Edward." Ela me disse enquanto eu gemia.

"Tudo bem. Mas depois de comer, eu quero um tempo com você. Em privado." Eu disse para ela movendo as sobrancelhas. Eu era um homem em uma missão.

Então, fomos todos para a sala de jantar e comemos o almoço. Nós conversamos sobre o casamento de Esme e Charlie chegando em uma semana, e por falar em casamentos, eu olhei para Bella e disse:

"Como o 31 de dezembro soa para você, Bella?" Perguntei a ela. Ela olhou para mim e disse:

"Para quê?" Tão logo ela disse isso ela disse, "Oh, você quer dizer ..."

"Uh, sim. Então, o que você acha?" Perguntei-lhe novamente. Ela apenas olhou para mim e disse:

"Eu não sei nem que dia é, Edward, eu não tive a chance de olhar para o calendário ainda."

"Querida, é sábado, poderíamos nos casar às 1159pm exatamente antes do ano novo." Eu disse a ela.

"Edward, será que podemos discutir isso mais tarde." Ela disse para mim dando mordidas em sua comida.

"Bella aqui está um calendário no meu celular, você pode olhá-lo aqui." Eu lhe dei meu celular e o coloquei sobre a mesa ao lado dela.

"Edward, por favor, podemos discutir isso mais tarde." Ela disse para mim novamente e todo mundo estava olhando para nós.

"Tudo bem. Eu só queria acertar a data Bella, eu acho que eu estou um pouco ansioso." Eu disse a ela.

"Obviamente. Edward, vamos apenas discutir o assunto neste fim de semana, ok?" Ela me pediu calmamente. Eu concordei.

Uma vez que tínhamos terminado, peguei sua mão e disse a todos,

"Vejo vocês mais tarde!" E corri pelas escadas com ela. Fomos para seu quarto e entrei por sua porta e ela me seguiu, eu fechei a porta e a agarrei e beijei apaixonadamente. Comecei a gemer em sua boca. Eu me afastei e disse-lhe:

"Eu quero fazer amor com você agora mesmo Bella!" Eu a empurrei na cama com meu corpo e nos deitamos juntos, eu em cima dela.

"Deus, Bella, eu te amo tanto! Eu não posso acreditar que você é minha!" Eu rosnei em seu pescoço e continuei beijando seus lábios.

* * *

><p>N  A: Então o que vocês acham? Eles vão fazer amor no próximo capítulo, eu prometo!


	39. Chapter 39

Um capítulo muito esperado de vocês. Nos vemos lá embaixo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 39 Edward e Bella: Sua primeira vez!<strong>

POV de Edward:

Uma vez que tínhamos terminado de comer, eu peguei a mão dela e disse a todos,

"Vejo vocês mais tarde!" E corri pelas escadas com ela. Fomos para seu quarto e entrei em sua porta e ela me seguiu, eu fechei a porta e a agarrei e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Comecei a gemer em sua boca. Eu me afastei e disse-lhe:

"Eu quero fazer amor com você agora mesmo Bella!" Eu a empurrei na cama com meu corpo e nós nos deitamos nela juntos, eu em cima dela.

"Deus, Bella, eu te amo tanto! Eu não posso acreditar que você é minha!" Eu rosnei em seu pescoço e continuei beijando seus lábios. Ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa e eu estava tentando levantá-la ao mesmo tempo. Eu sorri em seus lábios e me afastei para dizer a ela,

"Parece que ambos estamos ansiosos, né? Aqui levante." Eu disse a ela e tirei a sua blusa e ela tinha a minha camisa desabotoada e deslizou-a de mim. Ela passou as mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço, lóbulo da orelha, e seus lábios.

"Edward, eu sinto que estou entrando em combustão!" Ela me disse num sussurro, ainda me beijando.

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira baby, eu te quero tanto." Eu me afastei dela para que eu pudesse deslizar as suas calças para baixo de suas pernas e as tirei. Então eu desabotoei minha calça e as tirei.

Voltei para ela,me colocando em cima dela na cama. Ela foi capaz de nos girar e ela estava por o cabelo do rosto dela e a agarrei e a empurrei para baixo mais em cima de mim. Eu cheguei até suas costas e desabotoei o sutiã e empurrei-o para longe. Nossa respiração estava cambaleando e ofegante. Estendi a mão para os seios dela e os apalpei com minha mão e ela engasgou jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Edward! Toque-me mais, Sim oh sim, é tão bom!" ela sussurrou para mim. Eu peguei seu mamilo em minha boca e o chupei. Como a minha língua deslizando em seu mamilo ela gritou meu nome,

"Edward!" Eu sorri sabendo que eu estava fazendo isso com ela.

Eu puxei seu rosto para mim e beijei sua boca cheio de paixão. Minha língua deslizou em sua boca e as nossas duas línguas começaram uma dança . Eu queria ter mais controle então eu a coloquei por baixo de novo, a minha mão alcançou sua bunda e a apertei.

"Porra!" Ela gritou. Eu não podia acreditar que ela falou assim, ele me deixou louco e eu disse-lhe:

"Que linguajar Srta. Swan! Diga isso de novo!" Mandei .

"Foda-me Edward, me tome. Eu não agüento mais!" Ela sussurrou para mim e meus lábios encontraram os dela novamente. Meus dedos encontraram sua buceta, ela estava molhada para mim e eu me centrei na frente de suas dobras.

"Bella, você tem certeza?" Perguntei-lhe pronto para ela dizer sim. Ela balançou a cabeça e eu entrei nela e me inserido em seu e eu xinguei ,

"Puta merda Bella, você é tão fodidamente quente e apertada, SANTA MARIA MÃE DE DEUS tão apertada!" enquanto eu entreva mais fundo nela. Eu não podia acreditar o quão quente e convidativa que ela era. Sua buceta me acolheu dentro dela, empurrando meu pau ainda mais quando eu não achava que eu não poderia ir mais fundo. Eu bombeava para dentro e para fora dela, de forma veloz e furiosa. Eu seriamente queria levar a nossa primeira vez lentamente, mas eu não poderia ajudar. Alguma coisa animalesca tomou conta de mim e eu resmunguei em voz alta enquanto estocava nela!

"Porra Bella, você é tão apertada, eu não vou demorar!"

"Edward, eu não vou também, você está tão, OOOOHHHHHHHH! Merda, eu estou tão perto, Edward mais forte!" Ela gritou para mim. Sua buceta estava ordenhando meu pau e eu devo estar acertando seu ponto g, porque ela estava forçando seus quadris para mim enquanto eu batia em suas paredes. Senti seus músculos apertando então eu sabia que ela estava perto.

"Oh Deus, sim, Bella, venha para mim, eu estou tão perto!" Eu me movia dentro dela mais rápido e mais forte que eu ouvia a cabeceira da cama batendo na parede. Eu não sabia o que tinha me dado, bem, eu acho que fiz tudo por Bella, mas assim que ela derramou o seu líquido quente, ela gritou meu nome " Edward!" Eu perdi e vim com ela. Eu soltei meu líquido dentro dela, rosnando alto, peguei um travesseiro e o mordi fazendo algumas penas voarem.

"BELLA!" Gritei tendo o meu orgasmo. Eu estava acabado e caí na cama ao seu lado, ofegante e suado. Jesus isso foi indescritível!

"Wow!" nós dois dissemos juntos. Eu deitei de costas e fiquei olhando para o teto. Eu sorri e olhei para ela e ela sorriu de volta.

"Eu te amo Edward Cullen!" ela me disse.

"Eu te amo Bella Marie Swan em breve Cullen ."

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Será que devo continuar fazendo essa tradução ? Me deixem saber pelas reviews.**


End file.
